


Let the Games Begin

by lv90047



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Roleplay, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lv90047/pseuds/lv90047
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After placing a bet against the Great Usami and losing terribly, Misaki has to hold his end of the bargain and obey what the man says for an entire month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for choosing my story! This is my very first story...so if it's a little unorganized, I apologize. Oh, and one thing you should know: this story is the very beginning of the sexiness that's about to come. ;) So if you don't like that kind of stuff, I highly recommend you press the "back" button now and save yourself the trouble! The story will start off kinda slow, but after this chapter, I reassure you guys it will grow more...sexiness. 
> 
> WARNING: NO ACTUAL PLOT. Just a series of one-shots, really. OCC-ness included due to constant role-playing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica! That right belongs to the wonderful Shungiku Nakamura!

The cause for Misaki's problem started when he placed that damn bet with the author three days ago. The problem arised when the writer stated a careless remark about Misaki's incapability of staying quiet within the bedroom. And Misaki being…well, _Misaki_ protested heavily. He told the writer he shouldn't make smug assumptions, and that he was perfectly capable of staying quiet if he really wanted to. Instantly, the writer used that stubbornness to his advantage and convinced the teen that they should place a bet.

At first, Misaki refused. He knew the writer was up to no good, and he followed his basic instincts and denied the man outright. Yet no matter how much he tried putting his foot down, Akihiko refused to back down. He was Usami Akihiko, and he _always_ got his way. Reluctantly—after some heated disagreements, of course—the brunet accepted the author's challenge.

Their bet was simple—the next time the couple decided to engage within their "physical activities", Misaki was forbidden to raise his voice from anything louder than a gasp. If the teen won, no sex for a month. If he lost, he'd automatically be at the author's mercy for an entire month. This—in simpler terms—meant that he'd have to obey the author without question. He'd be Akihiko's personal servant attending to his _personal_ needs.

Knowing it was too late to back out now, Misaki simply mumbled an affirmative and continued on with his day. Although he was confident in outsmarting the man, he secretly hoped that his lover—who was notoriously known for his bad memory at times—would have forgotten the whole thing later. Yet somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he was playing right into the author's trap.

And he was right.

Later on that evening, the author came into his room miraculously horny. He said he was in need of that delicious body that kept his member satisfied. And so, he pinned his kitten amongst the bed beneath them and began playing with that body, making the teen hot and bothered with his lingering touch.

It was at that moment where Misaki had realized his terrible mistake.

He couldn't resist the handsome author above him. He couldn't resist those cold hands, roaming all over his delicate body, overwhelming him with pleasure. It took all he had just to keep the moans at bay. It infuriated him that the author was _just_ getting started while he was verge of exploding. It didn't help matters when the author whispered things within his ear; promising salacious details that made the teen shiver in pleasure. He tried his hardest to ignore the temptations the author was inflicting upon his body, yet no matter how hard he tried to fight it, he knew he wasn't going to last. He begged the author to stop, but the man refused to listen: he was having too much fun.

Throughout the heated foreplay, the teen managed to control the heaving moans at bay. For a moment, he let himself believed he'd won—yet later on...he'd come to the realization that him actually _beating_ the author would be the day pigs fly. Akihiko was nowhere near finished with him...and they both knew that.

Laughter withdrew from those seductive lips. _Silly, boy._ he thought, amused with his strategy. _You're just too naïve._

He would enthrall the teen's luscious flesh. He would make sure of it. The night was young, after all, and he was confident his little bundle of mischief would eventually throw the remaining pride to the garbage. As soon as he was done with him, he knew Misaki would beg to be ravished and do nothing but yearn for more.

Triumph had surged through him when his assumptions were proven true.

As soon as he placed his rigid cock within the teen, he pounded…and pounded…and pounded until the kitten couldn't get enough. During that night, Misaki screamed, cried, and begged the man like a little slut. During the luscious enhancements of their intimacy, the bet conjured between them was long forgotten. All Misaki could care about was that sumptuous pleasure streaming between his legs. When that lingering silence had returned to their room, Misaki had gave a whimper of recognition.

He had lost. He had succumbed to the sinful aromas of sex...and now, he would pay the price be subjected to be the man's personal fuck toy for an entire month _._

Despite the negative aspects that surrounded the idea, the fate did not bother him in the slightest. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he knew he was actually yearning for the games to begin. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his body always longed for Akihiko's touch. After experiencing those explosive, mind-blowing orgasms...he knew there was no one on the planet who could satisfy him like Akihiko did. _No one._

He pretended he didn't like it, yet he knew those protests were a downright lie. He relished the moments where the writer had fondled his delicate frame. He _loved_ the feel of those cold hands attacking every inch of his excited flesh. He adored the moments where the author had presented him with that deep, sexy voice...whispering lustful promises that made the pleasure soar throughout his frame. Yet most of all, he loved the feel of that blissful dick. Never had he felt something so luxurious attacking his insides so heavenly. He yearned for it, he yearned the feel of that blissful high—

 _Stop it!_ He screamed at his mind. _I **DON'T** LIKE THAT SHIT! Stop thinking about those things! _

Yet the lustful thoughts continued to wander. He pondered about those powerful arms, imagining them encased around his lightsome frame—

 _ENOUGH!_ He yelled at those thoughts. _Stop giving me those thoughts! I'm **NOT** a pervert!_

Yet the mental formations continued to persist his fragile mind.

Redness leaked against the teen's cheeks. "Baka," he whispered to the sleeping man, leaning his head towards that powerful chest. "This is all your fault!"

Before he realized it, he fell asleep within those vigorous arms, failing to erase the shameful thoughts that continued to consume him.

He shivered in spite himself...he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ


	2. A Mistake Realized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to chapter two. ^_^

_Ah!" Misaki moaned, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. "Usagi-san!"_

_"Do you want it deeper?" Akihiko purred._

_"S…Stop!" Misaki gasped. "I…ah!"_

"…ki." Someone whispered.

_"Ah!"_

"…saki." The voice said again. Misaki rolled over, mumbling nonsense within his sleep.

_"AH!"_

"Misaki," the figure said once more, shaking the teen's shoulder—earning a heated groan from the brunet. "Wake up."

"H-Huh?" The teen murmured, his eyes squinting in the overall brightness. Had someone been calling his name?

"Are you awake yet, Misaki?" The voice said again.

"U…Usagi-san?" Misaki rasped, recognizing the voice.

"Who else would it be?" The author stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"S...Smart ass." The teen grumbled, rubbing his sleep-coated eyes. A chuckle liberated from the man's lips.

When Misaki was finished with the overall action, he found the gaze of his handsome rabbit. His eyes had widened slightly. Why was man naked...and _what the hell_ was he doing in his room?! Just as he was beginning to yell at the idiot, the memories of last night flooded into his mind. He remembered...and he remembered _everything_ _._

Fuck! How could he be so careless?! He _knew_ he didn't stand a chance against that pervert—so _why the hell_ did he agree to all this?!

 _Because I'm a fucking idiot!_ He thought bitterly, irritation coursing through him. _Argh!_

"Misaki," the author said, his tone impassive. "Is something the matter?"

Before the brunet could retort something smart, the look within those eyes tarnished his train of thought. Although the man's face revealed nothing, the same couldn't be said about those blissful orbs. Within that lingering gaze, Misaki's heart had stopped.

 _Those eyes..._ he formulated, dread coursing throughout his lightsome frame. _Oh, **no**._

He _knew_ that expression—it was the visage of pure dominance. The countenance the author conjured when he was pounding the teen's body into an oblivion, making him thirst for the luscious aspects of sex. Misaki had quickly turned away, hiding that adorable blush that stained his cheeks. He found himself shivering at the mere sight of that expression. He prayed that the man didn't see that—oh, God he prayed he didn't see that! Yet the teen's prayers were in vain. Akihiko knew...he _always_ knew.

"Something the matter?" The author repeated, knowing full well this huskier tone drove his kitten crazy with want.

"N-No!" Misaki said a little too quickly, pleading with the Gods that his rabbit couldn't hear the pounding of his heart.

"Really?" Akihiko drawled, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes!" The teen exclaimed eagerly.

Akihiko chuckled. "Are you sure?" he whispered, leaning towards that ear. " _My little sex slave?_ "

Misaki's heart doubled with speed from that remark. He didn't want to believe it…he refused to believe it! Yet when the statement plummeted from those seductive lips, he was forced to process the lingering truth behind those words. Starting today, he would be labeled as the man's personal servant. He'd have to obey _everything_ this man ordered—regardless of how irrational and pointless it was. Of course, he would have been comfortable to leave the sentence just like that...yet he knew better. There was no use denying the truth. He knew the _real_ definition behind the author's words: a sex slave, a fuck toy—it didn't matter which way he used it.

He would be subjected to pleasing this perverted man. For an entire month, the author would make him commit embarrassing acts such as wearing skimpy clothing, and being "forced" to let loose the emotions he struggled to keep inside. He knew the man would enjoy this month to the fullest. He knew the man would emancipate the beast within him and pound the teen into blissful nothingness. He would touch, lick, and claim Misaki's body until there wasn't a single part the teen could call his own.

Slowly, the teen met the eyes of his beloved—and his heart nearly burst out of his chest! Akihiko's face is so close...so very close. He could cock forward and kiss the teen senseless if he wanted to. Misaki could do nothing but stare, utterly helpless against that perfect face. Soon enough, the redness had dusted upon his cheeks, as if eagerly decoding his plea.

An arrogant smirk had plastered itself amongst that handsome face. "Silly kitten," he stated huskily, tilting the boy's head to meet his gaze. "You're just too cute."

Swirls of emotion cascaded that beautiful face. Before the teen could defend himself from the impending danger, Akihiko had yanked him forward and covered his mouth with a gluttonous kiss. When their lips met, desire had trickled down his mild frame. He couldn't help the moans that escaped his mouth, for the man devoured his mouth with the upmost ecstasy that touched him to the core. When the couple had broke apart for air, Misaki had rested his forehead against that chest to gather some much needed air. Akihiko laughed, amused with the reaction. After a moment, he leaned towards that shivering ear, grinning wickedly.

"Misaki," he whispered huskily, relishing the flush of pleasure that stained his kitten's cheeks. "You will be my slave for an entire month. You will do everything I say. You will satisfy me in ways that'll put last night to shame. Do I make myself clear, my cute pet?"

Blissful pleasure designated the teen's frame, fueling his body with nothing but sin. He couldn't believe what he just heard! The man's statements were utterly _outrageous!_ Yet the lust within him swept his morals away like ferocious waves, engulfing his body into aroma of passion. Panic surged through Misaki's heart. Why did his body have to betray him like this?!

"Misaki," Akihiko growled, looking deeply within those innocent eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!" The teen squeaked, utterly helpless against that hypnotic gaze.

A smirk begins to lift the corners of the author's mouth. "Very good, my sweet pet."

He rewards the boy with one last blistering kiss before extricating himself from the softness of the bed. The cool air hugs around his naked body...not that he minds, of course. The coldness has never affected him the way it does with most people. Before he leaves the bedroom completely, he decides to face the flustered gaze of his beloved. once more. His lips curled into a vicious smile.

"Have a good day at school, Misaki." He purred, his eyes drowning in lust. "I'll be looking _forward_ to seeing you later."

If possible, the teen flushed even harder. Akihiko chuckled, amused with the sight. With utter grace, he left the room altogether.

 _Foolish young man._ He thought, his eyes glinting maliciously. _You have no idea what you just stepped into._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	3. The Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Welcome to Chapter Three. Hope you all enjoy it. :)

_Have a good day at school, Misaki._ The author had told him, making no attempt to hide the lust that clouded his voice. _I'll be looking forward to seeing you later._

Misaki shivered, excitement cascading throughout his veins as he processed that lustful promise. It was early evening. The sky, soft orange and the palest pink, hangs above him as he walks home from class. Even though he could have easily gotten a ride from his rabbit, he chose not to since his mind was still spiraling about that lecherous comment the man made this morning.

 _Baka Usagi!_ He thought, flushing deeply. _Why would you say disgusting things like that?! As if I'll ever look forward to seeing you!_

Despite the cold words he was uttering, his mind said a different story. In reality, he was quite excited. He couldn't stop thinking about the naughtiness conceived within the author's words. As a result, he paid little attention in class—earning him a few clobbers on his head thanks to that damn Kamijō! He tried focusing on his assignments, yet in the end, his thoughts always lingered back toward Akihiko. His heart fluttered. The air around him blazed in uncomfortableness as he remembered that lustful gaze the man had gave him as a parting gift. He gulped. Those eyes…those beautiful amethyst eyes…it felt as though they could see into his soul. The mere intensity of their lingering gaze left him paralyzed as the glowing orbs—cold, hard, and utterly in control—drove him mad with want. A lone whimper escaped from his lips.

 _Usagi-san,_ he thought, clutching his heart tightly. _Why do you have to be so—?_

Misaki's cheeks blossomed with fire. He could not say it—even within the private formations of his mind! The words he uttered could not process just how beautiful the man truly was. Those distinctive locks, that gorgeous frame that screamed strength...the very thought of it was enough to send him into spasms!

 _But not like smirk of his,_ he thought, the redness staining his cheeks.

Whenever he witnessed that flirtatious smile cultivating those lips, his heart raced like a runaway train. The man was just too perfect. It blew his mind how an all-powerful God could fall in love with such a low-class commoner like himself. It didn't matter though, he was appreciative of the man's love for him. Trembles escaped his frame. He wanted to see it. He wanted to see that seductive smile. Oh, he wanted to—

 _STOP IT!_ He screamed to himself, fury coursing through him. _Control yourself, dammit!_

Yet that didn't terminate his lingering thoughts.

Misaki sighed. He couldn't believe the pervert was having this much effect on him! He never imagined he'd be this…this...open with himself.

 _Hentai Usagi!_ He fumed, walking faster than ever. _Get out of my damn head!_

With a huff, he tightened his hold upon his books, and ran the rest of the way. He wouldn't think it anymore! He was determined to barricade these "vulgarized" thoughts.

* * *

"I'm home!" He shouted, closing the door on his way in. "Sorry, I'm late! I'll get started on dinner, okay?"

Nothing but silence lingering within the entryway.

"Usagi-san?" He asked, confused by the stillness. "Are you here?"

Silence.

 _That's weird_ , he thought, walking around the penthouse to find his perverted rabbit. _Normally he would have been here, and I don't remember him telling me he had to go somewhere either._

Sighing, the teen gave up his search and began preparing the food since he figured the author might be hungry when he returned. His attention was elsewhere as he conceived the dish; he failed to perceive the mysterious figure amongst the stairs, watching him intently. Realizing the teen wasn't heading up the stairs anytime soon, the figure had carefully walk down the steps to surprise the adorable kitten preparing dinner for him.

A smile graced the man's lips. He loved coming home to this kid. He adored the simple, yet clumsy affections the teen often showered him with. He sighed. He wasn't used to that type of love. Throughout the course of his life, no one had really given a shit about his existence. Yet that suited him just fine—it's not like he particularly cared, anyway. The less people the better. He had always thought.

Yet when Misaki had entered his life...the mindset he'd built gradually came tumbling down the more he fell for this kitten. He never knew how uplifting it was just to lower the barriers he placed around himself his entire life. Misaki had given him happiness, hope, and most of all, a sense of purpose. He thanked God—or whatever was out there—every day for blessing him with such an angel. He never knew what he'd done to deserve him: he was much too selfish throughout his life. But he didn't take it for granted—since the very start of their relationship, Akihiko did done nothing but shower the teen with every inch of his love. Misaki was far too precious…he meant more to the man than Misaki could ever dream of.

A sly grin appeared on that handsome face. And he was just about to show that appreciation right now…

He wrapped his arms around the delicate body, loving the sudden stiffness that came after.

"What the hell, Usagi?!" Misaki yelled, a faint blush creeping upon his cheeks. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

Laughter escaped from those lips. "I'm sorry," he said in mock concern. "Did I scare you?"

"As if!" Misaki scowled, secretly fuming as the amusement busted from that voice. "Stop laughing at me, you jerk!"

"I can't help it," the man breathed, struggling to compose his tone. "You're just too cute."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Misaki shouted. "I AM A GROWN ASS MAN, DAMMIT!"

"Whatever." The author shrugged, snuggling against the gentle frame, inhaling the sweet scent that lingered there. "Mmmm…" he mumbled, absolutely intoxicated by that delicious scent.

Unable to help himself, he began ravishing the delicious neck, covering it with love bites.

"Misaki," he whispered, marking his tongue against that shivering flesh. "You taste so good."

The teen blushed, squirming uncomfortably within the man's arms. "Usagi-san! Please...st-stop it."

The author ignored him, his attention absorbed within that luscious flesh to care. He placed a lick to that exposed neck. It was simply begging for his attention.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, attempting to rid himself of that powerful frame lurking over him. "S…Stop it" He yelled, shivering heavily as he was attacked by that experienced tongue. "I…I need to make din—"

"No need," the author grunted, placing his mark all over that neck. "I'm getting all the nutrition I need right here."

"W...What's up with that?!" Misaki gasped, a cry escaping him as the author tweaked his clothed nipple. "Ah! Usagi-san! Please! N...No more! I can't—"

" _Misaki_ ," he growled, turning that innocent face to meet his lustful gaze. " _What did I tell you this morning?_ "

Misaki's heart pounded loud as thunder. _Surely the author didn't want him to answer that…?_

" _Misaki_ ," he whispered huskily—relishing the shivers that raced through that fragile frame. " _Answer me_."

The teen cast his eyes downward, unable to stare into those mesmerizing irises. "Th-That I'm y-your s...sex…slave." He mumbled, his face so red that steam could have left his ears.

A sly grin decorated the man's features. It amused him to no end that Misaki had said the word "sex". Throughout their relationship, he would often use non-vulgarized terms to describe the act itself. He had never attempted to say the actual word before—and in front of him, at least! The kitten was full of surprises.

" _And_?" Akihiko prodded, forcing the flustered face to meet his seductive gaze. " _What else, Misaki_?"

If possible, Misaki had flushed even harder. Tremors of pleasure cascaded his body as that salacious gaze turned his insides into mush.

"What else, Misaki?" Akihiko demanded, the lust clearly obvious within his tone.

"That…I w-will s-serve y-you." Misaki continued, inflicting his gaze downward. "Th-That I will satisfy you in ways that'll put…l-last n-n-night to s-shame."

"And don't you dare forget it," the author growled, tilting that cute face to meet his gaze once more. "I am your Master. Your sole purpose is to please only me. You will not show this cute face to anyone. Only I am allowed to see it," he said, biting the luscious neck rather hard. He relished the heated screams that escaped that mouth. "Only I am allowed to hear these cute moans that leave that mouth of yours." He trailed on, rubbing his hands all over that shivering body. " _Misaki_ ," he groaned, the bulge in his pants becoming much more evident. "I want you."

Misaki let out a whimper, his heart surrendering to the overall excitement.

"And yet," Akihiko mused, removing his hands from the shivering frame. He chuckled lightly as a whine escaped those lips. "No matter how delicious you stand before me," he paused, licking his lips for emphasis. "I just can't take you here."

"Wh…What?" the teen gasped, his eyes widening slightly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Usami Akihiko. The Great Usami Akihiko…didn't want sex?! _What the fuck?!_ What kind of world was he living in?! The man was a horny pervert! What the fuck did he mean he couldn't take him?! Since _when_ did he give a shit?! He'd jump the teen's pants the moment he was blessed with the opportunity! He didn't give a rat's ass where they did it—it could have been the fucking outdoors for all the author cared! Once the man his was horny…there was no stopping him! So why the hell was he backing out now?!

The author smirked, as if sensing that lingering question. "Of course, if we went upstairs to my room—"

Misaki groaned. He should have known.

The author chuckled. "You're so cute, Misaki," he breathed, nuzzling his cheek against that soft skin. Soon enough, the harmless act turned steamy as soon as Akihiko placed his talented tongue against the teen's exposed neck. "Yet I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Misaki shivered, that hot tongue sending his body into spasms. "Then why did you—?"

"Because," the man growled, his tone dripping with lust. "I'd rather fuck you in that maid costume upstairs."

Misaki gasped. _Maid costume?!_ He thought. _Where the hell did he'd get that?!_ He shook his head. _No! No way! I'm definitely not wearing that! I don't care what Usagi-san does to me—I'm not a girl!_

Although the rational part of him conjuring this, he knew somewhere within the pits of his mind…he really wanted to do this. He wanted to dress up for the man. Just imagining those exotic eyes darkening with lust as he wore something so…revealing made the teen's body flush with pleasure. He couldn't explain it, yet he loved when those eyes were raked upon him. It made him feel wanted...desirable, if he had to be frank. Just to witness those orbs drinking in his luscious form was enough to drive the boy into absolute ecstasy. He felt his heart race. He never knew this side of him was real—and that scared him more than putting on the costume.

"N-No." He lied feebly, squirming in the author's arms. "I don't want to! You can't me—"

"Misaki," the author said, his voice ringing with authority.

Shivers transcended the lightsome form, ultimately giving into his Master's demands.

Triumph blazed through the man like the brace of suns. Without another word, the author scooped the teen within his arms and carried him upstairs to their room. Although it wasn't said between them, they both were eager for the night of pleasure that awaited.

* * *

As soon as the author closed the door, he set the boy down, and smashed his lips against that flushed face—groaning loudly as his arousal hit him tenfold. He ended their kiss almost instantly, walked over to his bed, and picked up the skimpy outfit that was lying across there. He shoved the outfit against Misaki's chest and demanded he'd go and change.

Since Misaki didn't have any say upon the matter, he obliged his Master's wishes and went to the bathroom to go change. Once he'd finished, he couldn't feel anything but the enormous flush that stained his cheeks. _Baka Usagi!_ He thought, shifting uncomfortably in the dress. _Just what the hell goes through that fucking brain of yours?!_ He couldn't believe it—he knew the man was perverted, yet he didn't think he'd stoop to this level!

 _Apparently I was wrong about that, too_. Misaki thought bitterly.

The outfit fit him smugly, emphasizing the lean, delicate body he had underneath. He flushed. Even as a man, he was never really considered a "man". His body was always so small, so slender…so _girl-like_. It absolutely baffled him. He groaned loudly. The skirt he was wearing was so short that it practically screamed "sluttiness". It'd barely cover that round ass of his—all of which greatly emphasized the fishnets he was wearing. Part of him thought he looked ridiculous, yet he knew as soon as he stepped out the bathroom, Akihiko would immediately jump his pants. It didn't matter what the teen thought of himself. He knew the author would always make him feel wanted, and that thought over fueled him with happiness.

" _Misaki_ ," the man whispered, his tone itching with lust. "I _know you're done in there. Come out. You know I don't like to be kept waiting_."

Misaki's heart raced. _Baka Usagi!_ He grumbled, fidgeting in discomfort. _I don't want to! I definitely don't want too!_

That was a lie, of course.

He couldn't wait to open the door. He couldn't wait for that lustful gaze to check out every detail of his body. He couldn't wait to see that seductive smile spread across that perfect face.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, his voice cutting through the walls like a knife. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself: come out. Otherwise, I'll pull you out of there, myself."

He bit his lower lip in order to suppress the heated cries that wanted to escape. This man…he made him feel so hot inside. Unconsciously, his hand had found the doorknob. He turned it slightly and opened the door…only to see the man on the bed staring right back at him. Tremors of pleasure raced down the teen's spine. Those eyes…it felt as though they were tearing his clothes apart, unraveling him so much that he felt a fire burning through every cell in his body.

Unable to take any more of the teasing, the author stood up and grabbed his kitten's wrist, throwing him upon the bed. The teen quickly sat up and glared at the man.

"Baka." He hissed.

Just as he was about to yell at the pervert, one glance made his annoyance slip instantly. Here the author was, standing over the bed, and eyeing him like a cat would regard a mouse. Misaki's heart pounded in anticipation. He couldn't resist that greedy gaze…it always managed to create that stupid heat spiraling between his legs.

"St...Stop looking at me like that!" Misaki cried, squeezing his eyes shut as Akihiko admired how much the dress emphasized his sexy body.

"I can't help that," the man whispered, crawling amongst the sheets to meet his kitten's flushed gaze. "You just look so delicious in that outfit."

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled, glaring at that handsome face. "It's not like I had a choice! You m-made me wear this!"

Akihiko chuckled darkly. "Don't lie to me," he whispered, leaning towards his kitten's ear. "You like dressing up for me don't you?"

"No, I don't!" The teen howled as that adorable blush appeared once again. "I DO NOT like it! Don't say something so stupid, you pervert!"

Akihiko chuckled yet again. "Misaki, you have no idea how incredibly sexy you look right now," he breathed, not at all fazed by his kitten's attitude. "You should dress up for me more often."

"As if!" Misaki scoffed, averting his eyes away from the author's. "I'm never gonna wear this shit again! So you can get that out of your damn—"

Before Misaki had the chance to finish, the man's lips had suddenly collided with his. His eyes went wide with shock while the author's boldly staring back at him. He shivered, unconsciously moving closer towards that muscular body. The author growled within the kiss and slid his hand under that dress.

"H-Hey!" Misaki gasped, stopping the kiss. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Akihiko ignored him and continued stroking those luscious thighs. An evil grin flickered upon his lips as soon as that adorable cry escaped those cute lips.

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, eyeing that skirt hungrily. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Ahhh..." he moaned as those cold hands stroked his heated skin. "S-Stop it. I don't w—"

The author silenced him again with another blistering kiss. Yet this one had less force—almost as though the author wanted it that way. He realized the author was just taking his time with him. After all, the man was in no rush: he was just getting started. Misaki whimpered cutely. Those hands rubbing against his thighs felt so good. He gasped as soon as he felt those cold fingertips grazing his nipples through the costume. Very slowly, the man had yanked his shoulder strands softly before he revealed the smooth, vividly pink nipples of his beloved. The teen closed his eyes tightly as he felt those fingers twisting his small nubs, making them harden by the second.

Akihiko chuckled at his kitten's reaction and pinched the nipple harshly. The teen moaned in slight pain while Akihiko took that as his chance and slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth. Misaki's eyes snapped open in shock—only to see the man boldly looking at him, his eyes dancing in mischief. Blushing, Misaki tried to escape, but the author's solid figure was too much for his small body. He moaned, his resistance starting to fracture as the author's tongue kept twirling around his taunt nipples.

"Stop it!" Misaki mumbled weakly. "S-Stop…"

The author ignored him, too focused on that delicious flesh to care. He brought his tongue to circle those hardened nubs, occasionally looking up to see the simple reactions of his little cutie squeezing his eyes shut. Smirking, he gave the nipple one last lick before biting down on it softly—he was rewarded when a slight whimper befell from those luscious lips.

"Eager, aren't you?" He said gruffly, licking that luscious neck—causing the boy to bite his lower lip in order to suppress the noises that were threatening to erupt.

"I...I am not!" Misaki lied, fighting the shivers that threatened to overtake him. "D-Don't be so s-stupid!"

Akihiko chuckled as he leaned towards that shivering earlobe. "We'll see about that," he whispered seductively, his breath so hot against Misaki's ear that it almost burnt.

Misaki's flush only intensified as he felt that hot tongue licking his earlobe playfully.

He shivered. Frantically, he tried closing his legs in order to keep the author from seeing his erection. Yet—as always—the man was one step ahead of him. The author removed himself from the body in order to open the legs his kitten desperately tried to keep shut. Akihiko growled, just the sight of his kitten trying to hide his arousal turned him on more than anything. Unable to control himself, he spread those legs apart and begin fondling the dick that was begging for his touch.

"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned, his eyes watering from the pleasure. "Usagi-san! Please sto—" His words were abruptly cut off as the author flickered his hands onto the his shivering ball sack. He grinned evilly as the teen's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered, watching that flushed face turn away in deep embarrassment.

"Misaki," the author slurred. "Answer me."

Misaki said nothing, only holding back a scream that was desperately trying to escape. He hoped with all his might that the author couldn't unravel his state. He wouldn't know what to do if Akihiko had—

" _AHH!_ " Misaki screamed as the author began pumping his erection. He kept a close watch on his kitten's expression: his cute little face scrunched up in pleasure, the blush staining his cheeks to the point where it reached the tops of his ears, his breath hitching up to cover the moans that obviously wanted to escape. Slowly, the man smirked.

"Want to scream?" He asked huskily, pumping the teen harder.

"N…No!" Misaki insisted, panting softly. The pre-cum was coating Akihiko's hands, emphasizing the embarrassing squishing sounds that was coming from the act. Misaki flushed and tried to hide his beautiful face that was scrunched in pleasure. The author chuckled as he fondled the dick lovingly, rubbing his thumb against the abused slit. He smiled darkly as the teen bit his lip hard—struggling not to raise his voice.

Misaki felt smothered by the screams threatening to escape his mouth. He was growing faint from the fear and pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned. He needed to control himself! He was a grown ass man! He needed to resist the temptations of his body! It was very simple…so why was his member still hard?! Stop! He thought. Don't let that bastard do this to you! Yet thinking about this only made him more aware of the pleasure coursing through his privates.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki trailed off, his body succumbing to older man.

Akihiko smirked. "Enjoying yourself, Misaki?"

The teen opened his mouth to answer, yet closed it quickly as he felt a scream tearing at his throat.

Akihiko chuckled. "You're so cute." He whispered, slowing the strokes. "Trying to resist me like this."

"Shut up!" Misaki gasped, lowering his head to hide his blush. "Q-Quit sounding s-so smug! It's annoying!"

"Misaki," he breathed, squeezing the member slightly—smirking as soon as that gasp left those delectable lips. "You shouldn't have said that," he growled, pumping harder than ever. "Now I'll have to punish you."

If Misaki was gasping then, he was absolutely panting now. This feeling...it felt so…hot. There was no other way to describe it. The silence…it was overpowering. It made him more aware of the squishing sounds coming from the act. It made him more aware of the pleasurable cries coming from his delectable little mouth. It was all too much. He desperately tried to get away but because of the never-ending pleasure that was coursing through his regions, all his body could do was quiver uncontrollably.

"Usagi-san!" He pleaded, his voice high and desperate.

"Hmm?" The author said calmly as he leaned towards that flustered face, jerking the teen off as hard as he could. "You like that?"

Misaki desperately wanted to tell the author to stop—yet he couldn't. He knew full well that if he uttered a single word, nothing would escape but screams.

"Want to scream?" Akihiko asked again, thoroughly enjoying his slave's torment.

Throughout his luscious cries, the teen was fuming in the inside.

 _Bastard!_ He thought. _He's doing this on purpose!_

Although he tried his hardest to hold back the screams that threatened to erupt, his body couldn't resist those long fingers pumping him perfectly. A whimper escaped him. That indescribable pleasure drugging him to the very core…it was all too much! If the author kept this up, he was going to…he was going to—

"AHHHH!" Misaki screamed, missing the sadistic grin that clouded his Master's face.

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Akihiko asked the screaming teen. "Does it feel good?"

All the teen could do was scream, his mind utterly lost to the pleasure.

"Misaki," he whispered, leaning down to see that perfect face. "Do you like what I'm doing to you?"

Misaki moaned. The waves of pleasure that was overwhelming his small body…it was too much! He couldn't take it!

"Usagi-san!" He screamed, writhing his body uselessly. "Please! S-Stop it!"

Yet his kitten's cries only encouraged the man to pump harder. Misaki's eyes flew open as he held back the silent scream that desperately wanted to escape. With just a few more pumps, the teen gave a strangled cry as a powerful orgasm was ripped from his body.

At the sounds of his lovers' scream, the author's face gleamed in triumph. Very slowly, he pulled back his fingers and licked up the sweet juice set upon them. Through the distraction, he noticed the heated look he was getting from his kitten. At first, his eyes seem to question the reason behind his lovers' attitude, but then the familiar smirk resigned amongst his features once more.

"Do I excite you, Misaki?" He asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Misaki flushed. "Hell no!" He exclaimed as dark laughter raked throughout the room. "S-Stop laughing at me! STOP IT! If you don't stop, I'll—"

"You'll do what, Misaki?" The man interrupted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Misaki just stared. He felt his face go hot as he met that piercing gaze of his attractive rabbit. Those eyes of his were so beautiful...it was practically a crime! They weren't eyes one would see every day. They were strange yet alluring. Eyes that held many secrets, secrets even Misaki couldn't unravel. He shivered, completely lost within those mirthful pools of lavender. Its intensity affected him so much that it failed to cover the lust that was pouring out of him, displaying his wild side. Slowly, a dark smirk twisted amongst the author's attractive lips.

"Don't worry," Akihiko breathed, leaning closer to that flustered face. "You'll have me soon, Misaki."

Before Misaki could even utter a word, Akihiko plunged his tongue inside his lovers' mouth. The teen moaned softly within the kiss as he felt himself hardening all over again. The author responded to this by grasping the teen's head and deepening the kiss. Misaki whimpered, yet unconsciously moved closer to taste the sweet juice of his beloved. After about a minute, Akihiko drew back from the kiss to observe Misaki's state—and nearly lost his mind: Misaki's eyes were glazed with passion, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth was red and swollen. He leaned in to kiss those lips again. Misaki blushed. He was so aroused by the male leaning over him. Akihiko's hot breath blowing over all over him as he kissed every inch of his youthful face.

Misaki moaned softly as those eyes above him screamed lust. He turned his head away in embarrassment. Damn it! Why did he have to look at him like that?! As if he already didn't feel self-conscious already! That idiot! Damn him to the pits of hell! Useless piece of sh—

"Misaki," he rasped, licking his earlobe greedily. "I want you..."

Misaki shivered, turning his head away as the brightest shade of red stained his cheeks. Akihiko smirked. He loved it when his kitten played hard to get—it made him so very fuckable. Once more, he drove his tongue within that mouth, deliciously exploring the chambers of the crevice within. Soon, their kisses became wild: their tongues twisting and feeling one another. Their heads turning from side to side in order to get as close as possible. Unable to contain his lustful thoughts any longer, he moved closer towards his kitten, placing his long legs between the teen's—forcing the boy to spread his own legs given that he had no other choice.

Misaki blushed when he saw how much of his skin being exposed—he flushed even harder when he saw that familiar gleam lurking within the author's eyes as he marveled at his body appreciately.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki cried, turning his face away. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Akihiko chuckled. " _I can't help it_ ," he whispered, licking his lips. " _You just look so delicious_."

Misaki's heartbeat tripled. " _Stop talking to me as if I were food_!"

"Why not?" He mused, sliding a hand down until he found Misaki's hole—delighting the gasp that escaped his kitten's throat. "You look good enough to eat."

Misaki flushed. "Stop!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold back the moan that threaten to erupt at any moment. This is was unacceptable! He knew he lost the bet but he didn't think he deserved this crap! "Stop it!" He shouted. "Get off—" Yet his voice crumbled as those cum-coated fingers slide between the cheeks of his ass…and into his tight, puckered hole. He flushed brightly when he felt it contracting to the man's touch.

The author's eyes twinkled evilly. "You like this, don't you?"

"N-No!" He retorted, loving the new sensation that overflowed throughout his body. "I…I don't want this!"

"Oh, I think you do," the author teased, slipping two fingers inside the eager hole. The teen moaned softly. "See how quickly you're swallowing me up? You're simply begging for my touch, aren't you? Such a naughty little maid."

"P…Pervert!" Misaki yelled, moaning softly as those fingers pumped him mercilessly. He felt himself squirming just to keep the screams at bay. He hated the fact that no matter what he did to resist, his body betrayed him each and every time. Despite his vulnerability, he loved the feeling of Akihiko's cool fingers quenching the fire that overtook his skin. The author's touch felt so good upon his heated skin. It was like his drug…he couldn't get enough of it.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, squirming uncontrollably. "Please…stop!"

The writer did nothing but shove his finger deeper into that delicious hole: he was rewarded when a whimper rose from the delicious mess beneath him. A dark smile flickered across his lips. Misaki was just too cute. Writhing under him like this…how he loved this explicit sight.

"Misaki," he growled, slowly pulling his fingers out of the quivering boy. "You're such a tease."

Misaki moaned softly, unconsciously tensing his body in order to keep those fingers lingering inside him. His body…it was so hot. It desperately needed something to quench the flame…something big, hot and delicious that filled his hole completely.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki rasped, his body quivering under the author's predatory gaze. "Please…do it."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "Do what, Misaki?"

Although the author kept his facial expression under control, Misaki knew that deep underneath that composure, the writer was absolutely writhing in absolute satisfaction. To hear his kitten's beautiful moans was one of the greatest treasures in the world—and Misaki hated that he loved every minute of it. He was not going to ask for sex—no matter how much he wanted it! He was not! He wouldn't give the writer that satisfaction! He definitely wouldn't!

"What is it that you want?" The author whispered huskily.

The teen whimpered, turning his head to hide the cheeks that flushed an adorable pink. _I will not beg!_ He thought. _I will not!_

"Misaki..."

Misaki bit back the moan that desperately wanted. The way his rabbit spoke…it aroused him more than anything. He could feel his member throbbing in anticipation. That deep, sexy voice always ringing past his ears…always saying his name through those perfect lips…it was enough to make him cum alone. That voice…it was so low it was almost a whisper…a pleasurable chill traveled up his spine.

"Misaki," that voice whispered again. "What is it that you want?"

All the teen could do was moan softly at the man above him. Baka Usagi! Making him think these dirty things while making him feel good at the same time. It just wasn't fair. The author knew all his sensitive places—just how the _hell_ was he supposed to fight back against those talented fingers?! That jerk! Always playing dirty! Well, dirty is a bit of an understatement—

"Mmph!" Misaki gasped, biting back most of the cry that wanted to escape as those fingers entered his hole once more.

Akihiko smirked. "Tell me, Misaki…is this what you want?" He said while finger banging that cavern. Misaki did nothing but moan.

 _That son of a bitch!_ he thought. _Just what the hell—?!_

" _Or do you want_ —" Akihiko breathed, curling his fingers within that thirsty hole. His eyes glinting dangerously as he witnessed the teen desperately biting back the moans that wanted release. "— _something more_?"

Misaki could not utter one word—not unless he wanted to lose himself throughout the mists of pleasure. When those talented fingers curled…the man had hit his prostate. He whimpered cutely. It felt so good…it took everything he had just to keep the heaving moans at bay. Yet no matter how much he held it in, he knew he couldn't rely on sheer willpower alone. After all, the author was giving him a small piece of the pleasure he would eventually face…and the pleasure he's receiving now is nothing compared the real thing. As much as he hates to admit it, he couldn't deny his body's needs. He knew he was going lose himself if this act was continually played out any longer. Still…he wouldn't give up without a fight!

Yet when looking into those smoky irises that promised a good fucking...he was highly beginning to doubt himself.

"What's the matter?" The author snarled. "Does it feel too good?" He gotten his answer when that sweet cry designated beneath him. "How do you want it? Harder? Faster? _Or—_ " he breathed, inserting his fingers deeper than ever. " _Deeper?"_

Misaki couldn't help but release the high wanton-ish, moan from the overwhelming sensation.

The author's smile was dangerous. "How does it feel, Misaki?" He whispered, plunging his fingers deeper. "I won't know until you tell me."

All the brunet could do was pant heavily. He couldn't say one word. He was under the blissful high of the author's touch. No rationality could come to him. All thoughts that came to him was how those fingers would keep his slutty hole satisfied. He couldn't think of anything else.

"Misaki," the author rasped. "Do you like that? Do you like my fingers deep inside you?"

Nothing but a whimper fell from those cute lips. Akihiko grunted in approval. He was beyond aroused from the delicious mess beneath him. He was so surprised by the overwhelming desire he had for this kid. Throughout the course of his life, _no one_ —not even Takahiro—ever made him feel like this. **_Never._**

Of course, being the oldest one in the relationship, he had been with his share of people—in fact, he'd been with enough men and women for both of them. It wasn't hard to get a companion. He'd been blessed with attractive features—people practically threw themselves at his feet. Not that he cared, of course. Those people meant absolutely nothing to him. They were just distractions—something to soothe the heartache of his then unrequited love. But this teen…never had he felt such tremendous passion! Who knew there was such a person who could aggravate the Great Usami Akihiko like this! Just the simplest things his kitten did set the man on edge. He couldn't get enough of this teen…he was far too precious to let go.

" _Mmph_!" Misaki cried out, backing back the moan. "U-Usagi-san!"

A dark smirk flickered across those sinful lips. _So cute._ He thought, listening to the heaving pants beneath him. _Trying to resist me like this…_

"Misaki," he taunted, licking his lips slowly. " _Do you like this? Do you like my fingers rammed up in your deliciously tight hole_?"

Although the teen said nothing, his face was giving the author all the answers he needed.

"Do you want something else, Misaki? Something better?"

"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned out softly, shivering uncontrollably. "U-Usagi-san…p-please…"

"Please what?" Akihiko asked, gaining a bit of his composure back. "What do you want me to do?"

Misaki flickered his gaze away, flushing deeply. "I want you inside me!"

Akihiko's face broke out into a ravishing smile. This boy…he surely knew how to unravel his perfect composure. He leaned down and kissed those plump lips once more before looking deeply within those innocent eyes. Misaki gasped. Those eyes…they were clouded with a particular emotion he had never seen before. They looked almost…possessed. Like he uttered the most alluring sentence Akihiko had ever heard.

At that moment, Misaki knew he was a goner. Those eyes…they were drowning in a sea of lust…ready to devour the poor victims that crossed its path. Misaki gulped. He knew during this night, the author would pound and pound, and pound until he couldn't get enough. He knew he would cry, scream, and beg like a little slut. Yet knowing this fate did not bother him. In fact, he was yearning for it. His body screamed for the man. He knew no one could ever satisfy him like his Master did. No one. And now…his body was in need. In need for that massive, thick, organ his lover called a dick.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whispered, tears leaking from those beautiful eyes. "Please...do it."

Akihiko chuckled. "As you wish," he rumbled, unzipping his pants. " _Misaki_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	4. Released Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone. Welcome to Chapter Four! Hope you like it. ^_^

Misaki shivered, flushing deeply at the promise that lingered within the author's tone.

Akihiko released a string of blissful curses. _Misaki,_ he thought. _You're going to kill me at this rate._

And that was nothing but the truth. He loved those cute—yet unbearably hot—expressions his kitten had made. He loved the unpleasant, yet _excruciating_ feel of his pants tightening each and every time his lover made those expressions. He dexterously unzipped his pants, wanting to free himself of this bothersome heat. He groaned happily when his member was freed of that meddlesome prison. However, he knew the liberty he was experiencing was short-lived. In a couple of minutes, it would be trapped within that delicious hole. Yet for that fate...he didn't mind that enticement at all.

Just as he was about to enter the boy, his movements had stopped. The reaction wasn't intentional, of course, yet a sudden formulation had entered within that calculative brain of his. His lips curled into a devilish smirk. It was utterly comical to get ideas during a time like this...yet he'd be sure to use it to his full advantage. His eyes flickered beneath the enticing sight below him, to a person who was utterly unaware of the "sinful punishment" he had in store for him.

 _"_ Misaki," he hummed, his voice soft and melodious. "Place your arms on top up of the bed rack here."

Confusion coursed through the boy. He had no idea what his Master was planning, yet he decided to play along and obey the commands his Master asked of him.

Akihiko's eyes glowed in wild excitement. "Perfect."

As the teen were about to question his Master's motives, he felt a faint, flicker of coldness before hearing the unmistakable sound of something clicking through the bars of the headboard.

Alarmed, the teen forced his gaze upon the lingering sight, his eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, squirming uselessly with the trap. "Why'd you handcuff me—?"

Akihiko stopped the teen's bickering by claiming those lips in a hot kiss. Misaki moaned softly. Without even realizing it, his tongue had darted towards his lover. He mewled loudly as his Master's tongue began to follow suit, mercilessly furnishing that exotic dance as their tongues collected that sweet juice. When the man had pulled away, he couldn't help the evil grin that flickered before his handsome face. It was all going according to plan. How he loved viewing that luscious sight beneath him. It was hard to describe the full damage that youthful face did to him. That beautiful face, flushed and breathless, and those exotic eyes, half-lidded and darkened with want...it had the blood soaring amongst his erection. Yet that wasn't the sight that destroyed him. It was the displayment of those slender wrists that were bound and tied at his mercy…oh, how he just loved that.

"Misaki," Akihiko purred, stroking his own member as the lustful thoughts invaded his mind. "Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?"

The teen flushed as those seductive words infiltrated his thoughts. Akihiko chuckled darkly, his eyes vivid with lustful longing. He positioned the head of his erection towards that twitching hole, rubbing it incessantly against that hot paradise. Heated moans escape the teen. His body just felt so _good_.

"Oh, Misaki," the author groaned, grinning a wicked, knowing smile at him. "You're such a greedy little boy."

Misaki failed to comprehend the meaning of those words. His body was distracted by that delicious erection rubbing upon his twitching entrance.

"Yesss," Akihiko hissed, rubbing against the cavern with gradual speed. "Open up for me, baby."

Misaki bit his lower lip to repress a moan. _Oh, God._

He doesn't know how much more this he can take. He longed for that enraptured heat to be inside of him—he couldn't stand any more of this stupid teasing! He gritted his teeth in frustration. _Baka Usagi!_ He exclaimed within his mind. _Just fuck me already!_

Yet the author doesn't comply with that task. Instead, he keeps maintaining that frustrating pattern of his: rubbing his length against Misaki's slick wetness.

"Master!" Misaki whined, pulling his shackles in protest. "Please!"

The elder's lips molded into beastly smile as soon as he heard the word, "Master". "What is it, Misaki?" he breathed, continuing that incensing game against the teen's lurching cavern.

Irritation had washed over the boy. That dick! He was really going to make him ask for it!

"Misaki," the elder teased, his tone implanting a lustful edge. "What is that that you want?"

A vein appeared upon the teen's head. "You know very well what I want!" He snapped.

Laughter liberated from that booming voice. "Now, now _,_ " Akihiko rasped, bringing a finger toward a delicious nipple. "That's not anyway of addressing your Master."

"B...Baka!" the teen barked, gasping as soon as that cold hand had pinched his nipple. "Y...You're not the boss of—"

"Oh, yes I am." Akihiko assured, squeezing the nipple a bit harder—earning a cute howl from the shivering mess beneath him. "You are **mine** , Misaki. This body of yours surrenders to no one but me. I own every inch of it."

Before the teen could snap back a retort, he felt that strange, unmistakable hotness plunge within his body until the author's entire length was coursing deep inside of him.

"AH!" Misaki cried, tears streaming down from the sudden penetration.

Akihiko gritted his teeth, concentrating with all his might not to shoot his load into his lover right then. Misaki…there was no other way to describe him. He was always so tight. Each time he entered the boy, he couldn't help but succumb to that same feeling of sultriness that engulfed his member each and every time. The warmth within that sexy cavern was magnificent. It felt as though Misaki was pulling his member into a never-ending abyss, squeezing the very life of its power—and the man could do nothing but groan in pleasure.

"So wet." Akihiko purred, licking his lips. "You never disappoint, my sexy maid."

Misaki failed to vocalize a response. He continued to moan quietly as that wondrous cock filled him to the brim. Seeing this made the author smile.

"Misaki," the man grunted, swearing blissfully as that tightness consumed him. "How does it feel?"

The teen couldn't speak, he was lost beneath that heavenly sensation.

Akihiko's eyes shimmered evilly. "Does it feel good, baby?"

The boy could do nothing but moan hotly.

"Misaki," the author whispered, shoving his cock a bit deeper—earning a delicious howl beneath him. "Answer me. I know you hear me."

The teen whimpered, turning his reddening face away from the seductive predator above him. Akihiko chuckled at the reaction. His lover can be so innocent—even during times like this. It literally gave Akihiko the urge just to take that innocence—to make him _his_. Yet he knew retaining that thought was foolish. He claimed Misaki's innocence years ago, yet he couldn't help but think that. The expressions his kitten made during sex were so…adorable. It made him want to steal that fragile innocence all over again.

"Nghh," he groaned through gritted teeth, delighting the way his kitten shivered around him. "Does my cock feel that good, Misaki?"

Misaki tried to argue, but no words could escape his throat. He moaned in defeat. He couldn't do it. He couldn't answer his Master's question even if he wanted to—no rationality could come to him as long as the cock remained inside him. He gasped in pleasure. It was always so _big_ …he always wondered how such a monstrous thing could fit into this small hole of his. No matter how many times he was penetrated, he knew he would never get used to that member stuffing him so completely...stretching his insides until it completely—

"H-Hey!" the teen bellowed, his thoughts dissolving as Akihiko spread his legs even wider. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Akihiko ignored him, chuckling at the thought. _You know very well what I'm doing..._

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki squeaked, desperation seeping through his body. "S-Stop it! I don't want _—AHHH!_ " he screamed as that length was shoved even deeper.

Akihiko groaned heavenly. " _Fuck._ "

"Ahh!" was all his kitten could muster.

For the first few minutes, Akihiko let his pulse linger there, letting the poor kitten adjust to his inhumanly large size. Before long, he anchored his hands amongst those slender hips and began to thrust.

Misaki threw back head, arching his body back as that amazing feeling continued to infiltrate between his legs. His moans circle throughout the room, and he tries with all his might to lower his tone, yet his cries continue to bounce throughout the walls as though they were mocking him.

"Usagi-san!" he whined, moaning desperately as the man continued to thrust within that slow, agonizing rhythm. "Ah!"

Akihiko threw back his head, his facial features contorting into the expression of pure pleasure. This boy...he made him so damn _hard_. Never in his life had he imagine sex would be this _incredible_. All those hook-ups and one night stands in the past were _nothing_ compared to this! Sex with those strangers—men and women alike—only sustained his physical needs. He didn't give a shit about them. The only purpose they served was distracting his breaking heart by giving him endless amounts of pleasure. Yet he knew it didn't mean anything…it was only temporary.

But sex with Misaki...that was an entirely different story. With Misaki, he felt all sorts of emotions stir within him that he never felt before...and it was absolutely mind-blowing. He never felt so… _alive_. He knew that with the teen, there was love behind every single movement, and that thought alone, drowned him in a sea of happiness. Just to witness his kitten writhing under him, his face scrunched in the deepest pleasure was enough to drive the author to the point of ecstasy. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Ngnnh," Akihiko grunted as his length was squeezed by those heavenly walls.

"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned, his panting hitching higher and higher as the author pounded into him. Oh, God...the pleasure that was attacking his entire body, relaxing his inner muscles until they were absolute mush. "Ohhh...Usagi-san!"

Goodness continued to course throughout his frame...and Misaki whined from the mere sensation of it—it was too much! Too agonizing! Desperately, he tugged the shackles that bounded him, hoping to loosen their grip and relieve the coursing heat that was invading him. Yet no matter his attempts, the bindings felt tighter than ever. He tried moving his legs, yet the feat was impossible since they nothing more but quiver uncontrollably. Misaki released another cry as he was attacked by those slow, divine thrusts. This man…he made him feel so hot inside. Here he was—a college student—reduced to this trembling state. He couldn't believe it. The author had barely even started, and he was already on the verge of release. Did this man really have this effect on him?

 _Damn it!_ He thought, pulling the shackles once more. _Why am I always_ — "AHH!" he shrieked, breaking away from his thoughts as a powerful thrust shot throughout his weakened frame.

"Misaki," the writer grunted, pounding the hole quite deeply. "You really need to stop fighting a losing battle."

"S…Shut-up!" Misaki gasped, his cheeks flushing the brightest shade of red. "S-Stop being so...ahhh...full of yourself! It's...mhgh...annoying!"

Akihiko smirked. "You're so feisty, Misaki," he breathed, bending down to kiss those adorable lips. "I just **love** that about you."

"Shut up!" Misaki managed to repeat again. It was hard to argue when that delicious cock was breaching his ass so wonderfully. "Dirty ass p-pervert!"

Akihiko chuckled yet again. His kitten could be so amusing. He kissed his lover once more.

"Baka!" Misaki cried, pulling his shackles to show his discomfort. "Just what the hell—?!"

"Yet rest assured," Akihiko said in that seductive voice, "I'll be sure to remove that bothersome resistance of yours—I can promise you that."

"Hentai!" Misaki cried, his heartbeat accelerating upon that confident remark. "Don't...ahhh...don't say those kinds of things!"

"I'm not," Akihiko stated simply, adjusting the teen's legs. "I'm merely stating the truth."

"H-Hey!" Misaki cried, trying—yet failing—to break free from the author's strong grip. "S-Stop it! I don't want—"

The author ignored the being beneath him, and instantly plunged deeper into that delicious heaven.

"Ahhh!" Misaki howled, sheers of goodness racing throughout his insides.

Akihiko grunted heavily, and began to pounding his kitten harder than ever. He was delighted when he heard that adorable mess screaming beneath him, his body jerking wildly from his frenzied thrusts. Misaki released a pathetic whimper. The pleasure inside him was escalating into a whole different level. He could feel his body slowly numbing to the sensations of their acts. He could feel that raging dick attacking his insides until his body would not remember anything but that antagonizing pleasure coursing through it. He could feel his body shivering greatly against that unstoppable force that was plowing him for all he was worth…it was excruciating.

He could feel that needy hole of his engulfing his Master's dick more and more, as though it were desperate in trying to sink deeper within that abyss of pleasure. He found himself releasing another loud, wanton-ish cry. The pleasure…it was too much! His body was building too much pressure! He couldn't take much more of it—he needed to cum…oh God, he needed to cum!

He tugged at the shackles that bounded him. Yet no matter the force he put into it, the shackles felt tighter than ever. Throughout the hazy waves of pleasure, he found himself mewling for attention. The ravishment his small frame was receiving, it were as though Akihiko was injecting drops of lead throughout his entire frame—making him more vulnerable to the ruthless thrusting. Tears of pleasure rolled down his heated face. That dick coursing through him...it made him feel so _good_. He didn't think he could take much more of it. The agonizing pressure that continued to expand throughout his heated flesh...it was so powerful...he could barely stand it.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, moaning loudly as his prostate was rammed hard. "Pl…Please!"

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, managing to control the hunger that infiltrated his voice. "What do you want me to do?"

Misaki's cheeks flushed the brightest red. He wanted relief, but…he didn't want to _say_ it out loud! It was much too embarrassing! Just how would he live with himself if he let such…provocative words escape his lips? It was too much—especially for him!

"Misaki," the writer drawled, a hint of amusement creeping within his tone. "Tell me…what is it that you want?"

Misaki turned his head, whimpering quite cutely. Seconds later, he found the courage and thrusted his hips upwards, trying to convey his message based on his obvious erection.

"Please…" he whispered, his cheeks flushing that adorable pink.

The author's eyes twinkled maliciously. "No," he chuckled, continuing his luscious thrusting.

"Wh...why?" Misaki whined, his moans escalating once more.

"Because," the author purred, closing his eyes as the tightness consumed him. "I'm nowhere near finished with you."

"Hahh...b-but...AHHH!" Misaki screamed.

Akihiko did nothing but gaze at the youngling underneath him, completely lost within those delicate features. That adorably scrunched up face, those deliciously swollen lips releasing those sweet, sweet moans...it was the most beautiful thing in the world. There was no other person who could compare to that level of cuteness. Oh, how he loved this boy. He loved those simple yet divine traits his kitten possessed—especially when he was fucking the boy into an oblivion. The expressions he made were just too precious.

"Nnngh!" Misaki moaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly due to his lover's prodigious thrusting. "M…Master, pleeaasse—ahhhh!"

Akihiko's lips curled into an alluring smile. "What's the matter?" He rasped, thrusting a bit more rapidly. "Did you like that?"

"Nyaaaa!" Misaki screamed.

"Did you like that, Misaki?" He repeated again, his hot breath traveling amongst that heated face, making the teen's attempts to protest downright impossible.

"Q-Quit…n-no…s-stop…d-don't touch me there…I…I can't…ahhhh!" Misaki screamed.

Akihiko chuckled. His kitten's attempts to vocalize his arguments were just too cute.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki begged, tears of pleasure running down his heated cheeks. It was too much! The heat the author continued to give him was too much for his body to handle! The way those hips continued to invade him…he was slowly losing his mind from the merciless fucking that continued over to fuel his body over and over again.

"P-Please—ahhh! I can't…I can't take it anymore!"

A dangerous glint reached the author's eyes upon hearing those luscious pleas. Foolish boy…always managing to place himself within these troublesomesituations. It wasn't his fault that he was a giant "pervert" as the teen made him out to be—he couldn't help himself! For the teen was too damn sexy! Those big green eyes, that soft plump skin, those delectable pink nipples, and that cute, round ass…his dick went rock hard every time he encountered them!

 _Foolish boy._ He thought, listening to those beautiful pleas beneath him. _This is all your fault._

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed, his gasps getting more and more frantic. "M-Master! Pl…PLEEEAAASSEE! I…I n-need to c…c…CUM!"

At that desperate plea, a sadistic grin fell upon the author's lips. Finally deciding to comply with his kitten's wishes, he grabbed those luscious thighs and pounded _hard_. Misaki's eyes flew open as a shameless shriek escaped his lips. Yes...oh, yes...his insides were spasming as his Master fucked him so deliciously. He cried out, his pants hitching higher and higher as the author sent him towards that orgasmic high.

"Master!" He mewled, squirming under the author's addicting touch, driven absolutely mad. "Oh…oh God! Usagi-san!" This heat…this indescribable heat…it was too much for his delicate body! The pleasure squelching his insides…he was drowning in its glory. It was too much…oh God, he needed to grab something! He needed to cum…he needed to cum so bad! Desperately, he balled up his fists to soothe some of the tension his body was facing. Yet no matter what he did, he couldn't escape the calculated rhythm of the seductive predator above him.

"Nyaaa!" Misaki whined, his body trembling as the author continued to hit that sweet spot. "Ohhhhh! M...Master! S…stop thrusting! I…I c-can't! I'm...I'm going to...ahhh! AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as a burst of cum shot out of his erection, splattering all over the costume and a bit on his face. Feeling those hot walls clamping down his rigid member, the writer released a heated groan, before he was sent over the edge and spilled his hot cum within that thirsty cavern—relishing the small moan that escaped from his kitten as he filled that hot ass with cum.

The teen sighed in relief…and then his body went absolutely limp. He couldn't remember what happened to him next. All he knew was that he was satisfied—his body was glowing in aftermath to prove it. He could feel his heartbeat slowing down, his breathing returning to normal, his eyelids drooping heavily as sleep threatened to claimed him.

"Misaki," the author purred, lazily releasing the binds on his lover. "Did you enjoy tonight?"

The arrogance of that statement stirred himself from the whispers of sleep. Misaki scowled. "Baka! Why would you ask me something as perverted as that?!" He retailed, his heart pounding erratically. "You...you should already know the answer to that," he mumbled, casting his eyes downward.

"Oh, I know," the author chuckled, causing the teen's heart to accelerate. "I just wanted to hear you utter those sweet words."

Anger flared throughout the teen. The nerve of the man! Of course he enjoyed it! _I was begging, wasn't I?_ He thought, the blush coming back as the events of their lovemaking came falling back into place.

"Misaki," Akihiko drawled out, a hint of that authoritative malice creeping back within his tone. "As your Master," he smirked at the word. "I demand your honesty."

Irritation coursed through the boy, but he was unable to retaliate the demand. He hated to admit it, but the author was right. He won the bet fair and square. There was no reason for the teen's hesitance—he brought this incident upon himself. Begrudgingly, Misaki released the barrier he kept up and rightly told his Master the truth.

"Y…Yes." he admitted, turning his flushed face away from his gorgeous lover. "I…enjoyed it very much, Master."

Akihiko smirked, his eyes drowning in utter glory. "Good boy."

For Akihiko, that's all it took—one sentence. One sentence that he would burn within his mind forever. Misaki had finally told him the truth. He had released that troublesome stubbornness and finally submitted to his true feelings. Akihiko groaned, happily content and most definitely satisfied.

 _Well…for now, at least._ He thought, that smile never faltering from his lips.

Swiftly, he pulled out of his lover—smirking as he heard that whine beneath him—and laid down next to the teen, pulling him into his strong, powerful arms. He sighed contently.

"Congratulations," he whispered, closing his eyes as the sweet scent of their lovemaking lingered in the air. "My dick has never been more satisfied."

"Shut up!" Misaki yelled, his cheeks flaring from that bold comment. "Don't you dare say nasty things, you pervert!"

Akihiko snorted. "I'm nasty?" He whispered into that small ear. "Who was the one begging me to fuc—"

"Shut-up! Shut-up! SHUT-UP!" Misaki screamed, causing the man to throw back his head in laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" Misaki cried, hitting his lovers' flawless chest.

"Al-Alright," Akihiko gasped between bouts of laughter, blocking his lovers' weak attempts to strangle him. He then smiled that rare smile—absolutely dazzling the teen with the mere beauty of it. "You're so cute, Misaki." He whispered, happily hugging the teen.

"I'm not," Misaki grumbled, turning his face away to hide that adorable flush. "Don't say stuff like that, you idiot."

Akihiko chuckled yet again. "Really Misaki," he whispered, letting his voice linger. "I was just praising you. You did such a good job in bed. Perhaps I should reward you..."

"Be quiet!" Misaki cried, secretly pleased with his Master's approval. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

Akihiko smirked, not at all fooled by those evident lies. "Not to worry," he purred against that small ear. "I'll be sure to reward you tomorrow," he assured, pausing to lick that shivering earlobe. "You can be sure of that—after all, we're in no hurry now that I have a whole month to play with you..." He shifted his robust frame in order to kiss those cute lips. Misaki moaned softly. "Oh, Misaki. You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy this."

Misaki shivered, pushing himself out of the lovers' arms. "B-Baka!" He exclaimed, his heart pounding feverishly. "As if!"

Akihiko's eyes glinted mischievously. "Whatever you say, Misaki." He whispered, wrapping his kitten back within his strong arms.

Misaki scowled, but didn't fight the embrace this time. Pretty soon, they both had succumbed to their body's needs and slept peacefully that night—never attempting to let go of each other.

Before the teen had succumbed into the realm of darkness, he found himself shivering intently at his Master's lustful promise.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	5. Proper Techniques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Five! ^_^

_Idiot!_ Misaki grumbled, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. _Stupid, self-centered, perverted jerk!_

Of course, this annoyance didn't brew overnight: it all started as soon as he came home from school. As soon as he placed ONE foot through the door, Akihiko pulled him inside as if he were a special package he couldn't wait to open. Just as the teen was about to yell at him, the author thrusted that retched costume into his arms and demanded that he'd go and change. He tried to refuse, but the man wouldn't hear any of it. He kept telling the teen that _he_ had behaved himself _all day_ when he was _very_ tempted to go down to that university, and kidnap the teen _all_ to himself. Therefore, he believed he deserved a reward for all that trouble. Misaki blinked, literally at a loss for words. He couldn't _believe_ the man! Using such a sick excuse just for him to wear that stupid costume again! That selfish jerk! Just as the teen was about to let him have it, he noticed the rather seductive glare beaming within those calculative eyes, almost as if he were daring the teen to do it. Reluctantly, Misaki had to back down. He knew full well what would happen if he disobeyed his Master.

And now, he was stuck wearing this stupid costume again. Despite these events, it wasn't the costume was making him angry—no, it wasn't that. As far as he was concerned, he didn't mind wearing the damn thing again—it was the man's orders that was pissing him off! He made him do and say the most ridiculous things! Like making him stand or bend down for things that were _way_ out of his reach—yet that wasn't even the worst part! The author demanded he couldn't wear underwear: which (obviously) made his privates vulnerable to the author's preying eyes because this costume didn't exactly cover his lower regions! Misaki shivered. He hated knowing that every time he reached or bended down for something Akihiko "accidentally" dropped, the author was looking at him! Yet what pissed him off even more was that he knew there was a side to him that actually _liked_ this kind of this sick fetish! He hated to admit it, but just the thought of him displaying that forbidden flesh to his rabbit was nearly enough to send him into spasms.

Akihiko grunted approvingly, almost as though he could hear the perverted thoughts of his angel. He was so turned on by the beautiful sight in front of him. Just to witness that cute little ass perched perfectly in the air…he felt his member hardening at the mere sight of it. A groan escaped his lips as he witnessed the shivers spiraling down his kitten's spine. He smirked. Misaki was such a tease. Oh, how he wanted to pound that ass into an oblivion just so he could hear those heated cries of passion. Oh, how he _wanted_ to—but he resisted the urge. For now, he was satisfied with the erotic performance his kitten was "giving" him.

"That's right, Misaki," the author whispered, his voice pouring with lust. "Just a little bit further…that's it."

Misaki flushed slightly. _Stupid_ _pervert,_ he thought, sighing impatiently. _What the hell am I supposed to be getting over here?!_

Apparently, the author had send him over here to locate this "mysterious" object that he "accidentally" dropped. At first, the teen didn't think anything of it, so he complied with his Master's wishes without a second thought. Yet as he kept searching, the author kept insisting that he should angle his body deeper—so he could find the item, of course.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what he was doing.

 _Baka Usagi!_ Misaki fumed, perching his body up a bit more when an object near the television stand caught his eye—earning a heated groan from his Master. A beautiful blush stained his cheeks. _I can't believe you're making me do this!_

"Yes," the man encouraged, eyeing that ass hungrily. "There—right _there._ Mpmh. You're doing an amazing job, Misaki."

Misaki bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the heated cry that wanted to erupt from that explicit praise.

"Lower," the author gruffly said, his member throbbing in anticipation. "Ah, I believe it's located right over there. Yes...right _there._ "

Misaki couldn't help it—he moaned in spite himself. Utterly helpless against that intoxicating voice that was cutting throughout him.

"Master!" He whined, trembling helplessly against that stern gaze. "Please…let me stand up! There's nothing's her—"

" _Misaki,_ " Akihiko breathed, utterly inebriated with that mesmerizing flesh.

Misaki bit his lip hard, desperately trying to bottle the heaving moans at bay. What was happening to him? The author wasn't even _touching_ him for crying out loud! Why was he feeling like this?! Like he was slowly losing himself through this coursing heat that was rushing down his veins. _Get ahold of yourself, Misaki!_ he thought, panting slightly. _Stop letting him to this to you!_ _You're a grown ass man! Stop getting so swept away!_

"M-Master," he rasped, barely managing to stand up—having to place his hands on the television stall just to support himself. "I…have to go upstairs. I have homework I need t—"

The author chuckled. "Oh?" He mused, controlling his voice. "I never knew you were such a diligent student—why the sudden change of habit?"

"Because the homework's not going to do itself, jackass!" Misaki snapped, a tint of red creeping upon his cheeks. Because of their…"physical activities", the teen was getting a _bit_ behind on his assignments. Although he did very best to catch up, he knew he needed time to catch up completely—time this idiot selfishly denied him! "So can you please let me do it?!"

Akihiko shrugged. "That isn't something I can promise so easily," he hummed, eyeing those fishnets deliciously. "You're too sexy for your own good."

"D-Didn't I tell you not to say things like that?!" Misaki cried, scrutinizing that adorable face in deep embarrassment. "It's embarrassing!"

The author said nothing; he merely stared at his servant with those impassive eyes of his.

Misaki flushed. "S-Stop staring at me like that!"

Akihiko ignored him, continuing to stare.

"S…Stop it!" The teen protested, utterly mortified by that libidinous gaze. " _Stop…_ "

Once again, the author failed to comprehend his kitten's pleas. He just kept staring at the boy with those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Misaki gasped. This wasn't good! His heart—it was beating so loudly! He was terrified the author could hear it! Quickly, he averted his eyes away from that calculating gaze. Almost as if that could relieve the emotions swarming though him. Yet no matter what he did, he still felt those lingering eyes upon him. He blushed, turning his face away entirely. Damn it! Why the hell was he looking at him like that?! He didn't recall doing anything, and yet…the author kept looking at him almost as though he were expecting something—something that was beyond the teen's capability!

Unable to take any more of this agonizing silence, the teen informed the man that he'd be going upstairs and for the author to call him if he needed anything. Just as he was about to set foot, he heard that unmistakable, authoritative tone within his lovers' voice.

"As a matter of fact," the author murmured, his lips curving into a ravishing smile. "There _is_ something I want from you."

Misaki cringed, instantly regretting the words that escaped his mouth. _IDIOT!_ He thought, mentally smacking himself on the head. _How could you say something so stupid?! Are you asking for_ _trouble?!_

Unfortunately, that answer was correct.

He _knew_ the author was a horny pervert—so why the hell was he choosing his words so carelessly?! Akihiko was a selfish idiot—always twisting around his words until it complied to his sick advantages! _Stupid!_ Misaki thought. _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

Yet no matter much the author _pissed_ him off, he couldn't let his rabbit get to him. He had to play it cool, so he tried acting normal—attempting to cease the shivers that wanted to course throughout his frame. Unfortunately, he couldn't fool that calculating rabbit—for the man saw through that façade instantly.

 _So that's how you want to play, huh?_ Akihiko thought, detecting that tinge of eagerness his cutie failed to hide. He smirked. _Very well, then._

"W-What?!" Misaki stuttered, flushing hotly as that tantalizing grin merged into that handsome face. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Probably thinking something nasty, no doubt! Ugh! You're such a pervert! I can't believe—"

"Misaki," Akihiko interrupted. "Come here."

Once again, the teen felt the familiar blush dusting against his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was getting swept away like this! Just one sentence the author uttered already had his heart pounding. Was he really that weak against the man's advances? No, that couldn't be right! He refused to believe it!

"As if!" Misaki scoffed as he tore his gaze away. "I don't have time for your—!"

"Misaki," the author said again, his voice dripping with dominance. "Come here."

The teen shivered. It wasn't that fact that he was scared—no, far from that. It was the fact that he heard that unambiguous caress within that sexy voice, almost as though the author were drowning him within the depths of temptation. Unable to stop himself, he began to walk towards the author—his heart pounding all the more as soon as that unabashed lust clouded those calculative eyes. When Misaki was close enough, the author had yanked his arm until he was somehow straddling the author's lap.

"Hey!" Misaki cried, mortified his slender body was trapped within that muscular waist. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Put me down, you pervert!"

Akihiko chuckled. "You're so cute, Misaki." He crooned, kissing that exposed neck as his arms encased themselves amongst that delicate flesh.

Misaki blushed, turning his head away in deep embarrassment. This wasn't good. Because of their current position, he felt more exposed to the author's advances. Their bodies were so close...he could feel the raging heat pouring out of each of them. A low moan escaped his lips as those cold hands stroked his thighs. He moaned even louder as those same hands cupped the soft cheeks of his ass, squeezing them softly. Just as the teen was about to call out, he felt those familiar lips silencing him yet again. The teen moaned, his arguments long forgotten as soon as that talented tongue entered his cavern. For the first few minutes, nothing mattered to them but the delicious muscle attacking their mouths. World War III could have broken out for all they cared—nothing was more important other than collecting that sweet juice.

A string of saliva escaped their lips when they finally broke apart to meet each other's gaze. Misaki gasped when he witnessed those amethyst orbs darkening with passion. Within the blissfulness of the mood, the teen lowered his head once more just to meet those irresistible lips again. He relished the groan that escaped the author as soon as he committed the sweet act. When the kiss ended, Misaki leaned down just to see that handsome face. He blushed.

"W…What would you l-like me to d-do, M-Master?" He whispered, drinking in the beautiful features of his beloved.

Akihiko said nothing. He merely thrusting his hips upward so his kitten could feel his hardening erection. Misaki gasped. " _Satisfy me,_ " he whispered, trailing his cool fingers amongst that flushed skin.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly. He couldn't believe the man had asked such a bold request! Normally, he would have refused outright—he knew he could never perform things as vulgar as that! Yet for some reason, that mentality didn't come today. Just for this moment, he'd cast that mentality aside. He wanted nothing more but to please his Master. For now, he'd give into his Master's desires—knowing full well he wanted this just as much. Misaki kissed those lips one last time before gripping the man's shirt, and unbuttoning it with his trembling hands. Akihiko chuckled at the teen's inexperience, causing his kitten to stop momentarily.

"No," Akihiko breathed, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Continue."

Misaki whimpered but continued unbuttoning the shirt until he saw pieces of that flawless, herculean chest his rabbit possessed. Misaki flushed, desperately trying to pry his eyes away from that delicious built. At times like this, he couldn't believe the author was _his_. The very truth of it was enough to make his heart soar. Slowly...his hands reached up to stroke that powerful chest. A blush blossomed amongst his features as he heard that sexy groan escape that addictive mouth.

Akihiko...there was no words to describe the lingering perfection that was displayed right in front of him. The author was so soft, so powerful...so right. Even though he constantly pissed him off, the teen knew that deep down, he honestly loved his perverted idiot. He was the reason the teen could look forward into facing another day.

And now, he was about to give into his true feelings.

The author groaned, completely mesmerized by the blissfulness of his kitten's touch. Those hands blossomed pleasure at every wake, causing that raging heat within him to increase dramatically.

"Misaki," he breathed, shivering slightly as that intoxicating heat surged his arousal. "Nnnn..." was all he could say as his member swelled with pre-cum. He let out a growl before leaning in to taste his kitten's neck. His eyes glinted in triumph as a whimper trailed right after.

The need to overpower the teen was torture.

"Ngh—I need to fuck you again." He stated gruffly, trailing his tongue against that heated skin as he pulled his kitten closer.

" _W-Wait!_ " Misaki squeaked, trying desperately to escape those arms that bound him. "We…We can't!"

" _And why the hell not?_ " Akihiko snarled, biting down that delicious flesh as his kitten howled in painful pleasure. "You just gave me the most exquisite performances I could ever ask for and now you expect me **stop**?" A husky laugh escaped his lips, he brought his finger to squeeze that luscious nipple that begged for his attention. He smirked as that nectarous moan escaped.

"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned, shivering greatly as those hands sent him towards his euphoric heaven. "P-Please! I c-can't!"

"And why can't you?" The author managed to say, using all of his self-control not to pound that sweet ass into the next century.

Misaki squirmed. "W-Well," he whispered, casting his eyes down as that adorable blush stained his cheeks. "I'm kinda sore. Y-You know…down there _._ "

A trace of a smile lingered upon the elder's lips. "I guess I overdid last night." He mused, utterly transfixed by that angelic face. "But you know _,_ " he added, his voice trailing into that seductive purr. " **You** were the one who asked for it."

"B-BE QUIET!" Misaki yelled against the author's endless laughter. "I d-don't need to h-hear that from you! You're not exactly _small_ , you know!"

Akihiko shrugged. "Again, not my problem _,_ " he stated honestly. "You're the one who was begging for it."

"Shut up!" Misaki cried, the blush never leaving his cheeks.

Akihiko chuckled yet again, hugging the boy fiercely. Yet the innocent action turned steamy as he pulled his kitten for another blistering kiss, thrusting his hot tongue into that innocent cavern. Misaki moaned softly. "Really Misaki," he whispered, stopping his actions to let his voice linger upon that shivering earlobe. "I **need** you."

Misaki blushed but complied. Awkwardly, he met the rabbit's lips again, pulling him into another kiss that promised passion and pleasure. He nervously brought his hands back towards that delicious chest, sliding his hands down until he rubbed the long-awaited bulge that was screaming for attention. Akihiko groaned, totally turned on by his kitten's boldness.

"Misaki," he moaned, his head falling back against the couch. "Oh God _._ "

Misaki flushed. He rubbed the heated bulge one last time before reaching for the zipper. He unzipped it awkwardly, catching sight of that angered member that bulged through those tight boxers. His hands trembled, unable to believe he was going this far. Misaki slowly held the garter of Akihiko's boxers and began to pull it down. The author's eyes snapped open. "Misaki..." was all he could say as he watched his kitten undress him.

Misaki removed the unwanted piece of clothing and was rewarded when the author's cock came into view. Misaki gasped: he could see why the man was so confident. He had the most beautiful cock the teen had ever seen. It was long, thick, and coated with pre-cum. He blushed as he held the member with both hands, caressing it until he felt it twitch. Just witnessing his Master closing his eyes only to groan made him see he was at least doing something right. Very slowly, his hands begin to move at their own accord: pumping the man at a steady pace. The author moaned from the hallowed pleasure his body was receiving, his mind lost against those small, celestial hands. He had to admit—the teen was doing a _wonderful_ job. Just the feel of those undefiled hands stroking his sensitive flesh was one of the most erotic experiences he'd ever experienced.

"Misaki," he groaned, gritting his teeth as the teen stroked the wetness of the tip. "Nnngh...just like that—oh fuck, just like that…ahh...you're getting good at this."

Misaki flushed, his heart soaring from the delicious compliment. In response to this, he clenched the cock and pumped harder.

The author's breathing increased. Misaki whimpered, he was getting more and more aroused by his Master's moans.

Suddenly, the author ripped his hands away—leaving the boy in utter confusion.

"W…Why you'd stop me?" He gasped, a tinge of insecurity seeping within his voice. "W…Was I doing it wrong?"

Akihiko released a throaty chuckle, causing the teen to shiver in anticipation. "No, no." He assured, sensing the uncertainty within his lovers' voice. "It wasn't that at all. You were performing _wonderfully_ , my love." He cooed, rubbing the teen's cheek affectionately.

Misaki blinked "T-Then why—?"

"Because," he trailed on, his eyes flashing that seductive glare. "I'd rather you'd pleasure me with that hot mouth of yours."

At that bold remark, Misaki's face flushed tenfold. "I…I don't know how." He answered honestly, casting his eyes away from the powerful gaze. "I...I've never done something like… **that** …before."

Akihiko couldn't help but crinkle his eyes in amusement. "Misaki," he whispered, leaning forward to place his lips upon his kitten's skin. "You're so innocent…it's so _cute._ "

"I am _not_ cute!" The teen snapped, that familiar feistiness creeping back into his tone. "Stop saying that, you dumb b—"

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, the lust so evident it hit the boy like a wave. "Please."

Misaki whimpered. He couldn't say no to the author now—not when he heard that desperateness within his Master's voice. Even if that wasn't the case, he knew that deep down…he really wanted to do this. He fantasied about it for while. And now that he was given the opportunity to carry out this desire, he cringed in fear. What if he didn't do it right? He knew he wasn't the author's first—it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. He knew the author had been with some pretty _experienced_ people within his past—and that thought frightened him all the more. What if he couldn't meet the man's expectations? Before Akihiko, he was just some loser who never kissed—let alone been with—anybody. Just what could _he_ do to satisfy this intoxicating _sex_ God?

 _Nothing._ He thought, the sadness itching upon his features. _I can't do a damn th—_

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, sensing the problem. He kissed his sweetheart affectionately. "Don't worry about that. It's okay."

And just like that...the uneasiness he felt within his heart vanished instantly. He mumbled a brief "thank you" before leaning in to kiss the author's eagerly awaited lips. He moaned softly, his heart was pounding, the heat was clouding his features…making him delirious to everything around him.

" _Misaki,_ " Akihiko whispered, his tongue leaving a trail amongst that flushed skin. " _I can't last much longer._ "

Misaki blushed, but complied with his Master's wishes. Very slowly, he slid off the author's lap and positioned himself until his face was creeping between the man's legs. He then parted the remaining fabric to the sides and nervously grabbed the member that was obviously very happy to see him. If possible, his cheeks reddened all the more. Akihiko's dick...it was always so big! Just how would he be able to fit the thing within his mouth without gagging?! Without giving himself a chance to back down, he leaned forward and licked the tip of that hardening erection—his heart raced when a shiver raked through his Master's body. Then, slowly but surely, he engrossed the length into that innocent mouth of his.

Akihiko released a heated groan as that wet mouth engulfed that capacious erection of his. He'd never known that having a blowjob would feel this good.

True, he'd gotten some good head in his past, yet there was something strangely erotic about his kitten's sucking. Just being able to witness that adorably flushed face saddled between his legs was enough to send him on the train ride to ecstasy. Looking down to see those paradisiac lips stretching around his substance; that cute little tongue lapping incessantly around his erection, trying so hard to please him _—_ it was **way** better than _anything_ he received in the past.

"Misaki," he groaned, lowering his hands and threading them into the soft, chestnut waves of his lover. "Ngh..."

Misaki hummed appreciately, for the author's grunts were giving him more confidence. He was afraid he'd suck at it. He never had any experience giving a blow job prior to this one. All he did was follow his instincts and tried to remember the reactions the man made with every move he made with his tongue. So far, the man seemed to like it…he'd be sure to make mental notes later on places his Master was most sensitive.

Akihiko tried to lower his tone—for he wanted so badly to hear those seductive hums his kitten was uttering—but his lovers' performance was so addicting, he couldn't help but groan loudly as he thrusted those hips into that scorching cavern.

"Misaki…" he breathed, tightening his grip as his kitten clumsily rolled his tongue around his sensitive flesh. "Shit…ohhh…yes…just like that."

The teen continued sucking the hardened shaft, licking the pre-cum as if it was the most delicious ice cream in the world. He moaned. He loved the sweet yet bitter taste of his Master's love juice...for it tasted so damn _good_. Just then, he increased his pace, determined to fill his mouth with his Master's hot cum.

Akihiko groaned louder in response.

"Oh...Misaki...that feels good," he growled, fucking that hot mouth gently. "That's it. Take it—take my cock down your throat!" Misaki mewled, secretly aroused by that sweet demand. He followed his Master's orders and lowered his mouth to the best of his ability. "Nngh…Misaki."

Akihiko's cock throbbed painfully, he knew he was nearing the peak of his awaited orgasm. If his lover continued to devour him like this...he wouldn't mind the blissful fate that awaited him. **"** Mmmm..." Just the feel of that scorching mouth giving his dick the right amount of friction cascaded shivers amongst his spine.

" _Misaki,_ " he rasped, sweat glistening down his beautiful face. "Harder. Suck it harder **—harder**. Fuck…just like that."

As the minutes passed by, the man felt that familiar knot bubbling within the center of his abdomen. He groaned, delighting the blissful fate of what was about to come.

"Ahhh…M-Misaki…I'm…I'm about to come _._ " Just then, Misaki felt the shiver run across his Master's body. "Nhghhh…oh God—Misaki _!_ " He yelled, releasing his hot seed into that eager mouth.

Misaki coughed, swallowing the sperm deliciously. He wiped his cum-covered mouth and averted his eyes away from that calculating gaze. He blushed, his mind processing the events that just occurred. He just gave his lover a blowjob…he went down and _sucked_ the man's dick. An emotion begin to overcloud his senses, it wasn't the feelings of regret—never that. It...was more of the feelings of embarrassment. He couldn't believe he just… _acted_ out on the feelings he held in for so long. He let his guard down and the author finally saw that desirous side of him. He flushed deeply, unable to look within that perfect face that was towering right above him.

Akihiko caught sight of that flushed face that screamed embarrassment. A smirk played upon his lips. His lover was so cute. It blew his mind how unbelievably innocent his kitten could be during times like this. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer, he leaned forward and scooped the surprised teen within his arms. He hugged him tightly.

"Misaki," he whispered, inhaling that sweet scent that only belonged to Misaki. "I love you."

The teen flushed. "Shut-up!" he cried, his heart pounding in happiness. "You're annoying! I already know that!"

Akihiko chuckled. "And yet you tremble before me as if I've said it for the first time." He mused, his eyes flashing into that mischievous glare. "Why is that?"

"T-That," Misaki stuttered, the blood rushing to his face. "That's b-because—"

Akihiko's eyes twinkled in amusement. "You're so cute, Misaki." He breathed, clutching the delicate body within his powerful arms. "I love you."

"Don't say things like that!"

"I love you, my sexy little maid _._ "

"SHUT UP!" Misaki flustered, his face as red as a lobster.

The author laughed. "Misaki," he said, turning that adorable face to meet his stern, but loving gaze. "You really need to stop saying things you don't mean."

Just as Misaki was about to retort, the author pulled him in for a deep, mesmerizing kiss. The teen moaned, unable to help himself. No matter how much he pretend he didn't like it, he couldn't resist those intoxicating lips the author possessed. They always managed to send currents of electricity spiraling throughout his body, making him breathless for more. Akihiko seemed to sense that effect and chuckled.

"What?" He said to the flustered young man—his ego bursting considerably as his kitten shivered from the simple caress of his touch. "Already wanting more?"

"You wish, you pervert!" Misaki scowled, his face heating up all the more. "As if I'll ever want anything from you!"

Akihiko did nothing but smile—not at all fazed by the "act" the teen was putting up.

"Whatever you say, Misaki." He whispered, kissing that flushed cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	6. Perverted Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Six. ^_^

"Misaki," Akihiko taunted, a hint of beguilement creeping into his voice. "Hurry up—you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Screw you, asshole!" Misaki snapped, his voice muffled by the bathroom door. "I'll take as long as I need to!"

The man smirked, how he loved that feistiness. "Not if I can help it." He said simply.

"Ugh!" Misaki shouted, throwing something within the bathroom to show his protest. "I can't believe you!"

Akihiko snickered. His kitten was so cute—blaming it on him as if it were actually his fault. That obviously wasn't the case. He was completely innocent, of course. It was all Misaki's doing they were within this predicament. If only he didn't showcased those enthralling expressions of his...maybe the both of them would have slept peacefully that night.

 _"_ Though I highly doubt that _,"_ the author uttered to himself, licking his lips profoundly. "You're just too sexy for your own good, Misaki."

Despite what he was saying now, he was originally _planning_ not to take his delicious kitten that night—for he was in some deep shit. He was two months behind on his latest deadline. Aikawa had grown tired of making excuses for the author and decided she'd come early that morning just drag him to his office to finish the damn draft. She stated he would not leave the office until he was completely finished—that she'd go in there and watch over him like a hawk if she had to. Of course the author protested, saying there was no need for supervision and for the woman to mind her own business—but the editor wasn't hearing any of it.

She was tired of making pointless excuses for his carelessness. She threatened if she didn't have the manuscript by two days from now, she'd take the teen away and waste the remaining reign of their bet—and that scared the author shitless. Ruefully, he agreed. For there was few things in this world that actually scared the author: that demonic woman, no sex, and a world without Misaki. Those were the things he could not stand—and for that woman to say something like that so casually meant that she was **ultimate** evil.

For the entire day, the author regrettably left his home and went to the publishing agency alongside Aikawa. Of course, he had no reason to go there: he had all the resources he needed for his latest draft at home. Yet he needed this escape to get things done. Although he loved his kitten dearly, he knew the kid was his weakness—a weakness his editor knew about as well. He never understood her fits of anger when he neglected his work—for she already knew the answer! She knew the teen was the reason behind his carelessness...the boy was just too alluring for his own good. It was one of the main reasons he could never get his work done! He was always fucking the kid's brains out!

As he stepped foot within his private office, he immediately set to work and completed most of the research he failed to do within the previous two months. He stayed there until it was early evening. He sighed in utter annoyance. Although he needed to finish, he couldn't stay within this agency forever. With that knowledge in mind, he packed his things and went home. When he reached the headquarters of his suite, he was greeted by the teen, who was currently in the kitchen making the last preparations for dinner. Originally, the author had planned going upstairs to finish the remains of his draft, yet he didn't want to put his lovers' preparations to waste—especially since he knew the teen worked really hard on it. Reluctantly, he went to join his little bindle of mischief at dinner. He ate his meal as quickly as possible; he knew somewhere along the line, the teen would unintentionally seduce him and it would be all over. Little was said during the table and the man had quickly finished his meal.

As he was about to go upstairs, the teen had wished him the best of luck for a another successful novel. When hearing that sincere compliment, the author had no choice but to hug his little kitten. He swept the delicate body to his chest, murmuring a silent "thank you" as he kissed every inch of that cute face. Misaki flushed, saying it was no big deal while silently protesting that the author should let go of him. The author did so—which was his biggest mistake he made that night. As he released his kitten and caught sight of those vividly green eyes, he was doomed. Those eyes...they were filled with innocence—innocence that was begging to be taken. Within that gaze, Akihiko groaned in utter defeat as his arousal hit him like a wave. He smashed his lips against Misaki's, groaning in delight as soon as his kitten began to struggle.

Misaki whined. He needed to clean the kitchen but the author wouldn't let go of him! He protested, but the author ignored him. Akihiko scooped the delicate body within his arms, and marched off towards their bedroom. The teen struggled yet again, panic sweeping through him. Once the author reached their room, it would be too late. He squirmed and tried to tell the man off, but one hungry look from the man kept that raging mouth of his shut. The author wanted to fuck: that much was clearly obvious within those lingering orbs. And so, the teen did nothing the rest of their way—only mumbling how much of an idiot his lover was.

When they reached the bedroom, the author had set the boy down and immediately began diverging into his closet—searching through his clothes frantically. Misaki blushed, knowing what was about to come.

He was searching for another outfit.

Misaki remembered the man telling him the maid costume wasn't the only one he possessed. Horror designated through his frame on that dreadful day.

 _He has **more**?!_ He had proclaimed, his heartbeat pounding dramatically. _How the hell did he get those without me noticing?! Just how long was he planning this?!_

Although the rational part of him wanted nothing more to escape, he knew there was a side to him awfully curious about the costumes the man had in store for him—and he wanted nothing more than to throw that side of him out the fricking window!

 _Baka!_ He emitted within his thoughts, blushing furiously as the man kept searching. _Just you wait...I will definitely going to get you back for this!_

Misaki's heart managed to skip a beat when he heard a grunt of approval escape the author's lips.

His Master had found the wretched costume.

His answer was proven to be correct as the two men caught one another's gaze. Misaki couldn't help but shiver as he spotted that calm, somewhat maniacal glint within those seductive eyes.

The author grabbed his kitten and pulled him in for a savage kiss. " _Go change,_ " the man had growled, thrusting the costume towards that delicate chest as he ran his tongue across that exposed neck that created a fresh trail of saliva.

Misaki could do nothing but nod as he went to the bathroom to change. The author smirked. Seeing how his kitten would be in there for a couple of minutes, the man had decided to strip, not caring where his clothes had landed. When his pale, herculean body was revealed, he laid down amongst the welcoming sheets of their bed and waited for his delectable lover to finish—occasionally, teasing the boy now and then to heighten the night of passion that eagerly awaited them.

This now, officially begins our story.

* * *

"Misaki," the author murmured, his voice going dangerously low. "Come on out. I want to ravish you."

"Didn't I just tell you to wait, you pervert?!" Misaki asserted, already visualizing that perverted grin plastered amongst that attractive face. "Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

The author chuckled—noticing that sudden pace that occurred within the bathroom, as if his lover was rushing to get out of there as they spoke. "Okay, Misaki."

And then…very gently, the author noticed the doorknob turning—almost hesitantly, as if his kitten were having second thoughts. Slowly, that devilish smirk made its way to that calculating face.

"Come on out," Akihiko purred, waiting anxiously to see that forbidden flesh. "I want to see you."

He heard the kitten whimper in response, his smirk widened.

"It's okay, Misaki," he said in that ever calming voice, stopping the tremors of fear that trailed across his lovers' body. "I'm here—no one will see you but me. You have nothing to worry about."

For a moment, nothing but pitch silence pierced the walls, it wasn't until a moment later where the door had suddenly burst open.

Right there before him stood the timid, flustered young man who was dressed within a short, light pink nurse outfit that barely covered his lower half. Akihiko also noticed his kitten was wearing those compressed, thigh-high, stockings he "refused" to wear in the beginning. Akihiko groaned, his cock in need of agonizing flesh that was standing right in front of him.

"Misaki," the man rasped, momentarily closing his eyes from the explicit sight.

Misaki flushed. "Just what was the p-point in m-making me w-wear this?" he stuttered, squirming uncontrollably. "I look r-r-ridiculous!"

Akihiko chuckled, causing the teen's heart to beat significantly. "You already know the answer to that question."

"St-Still!" Misaki yelled, clutching his fists together. "I at least deserve an explanat—"

"Why don't you come over and I'll tell you _?_ " The author suggested, shooting a look of pure lust towards those glittering orbs of innocence.

The teen's cheeks flushed a brilliant pink. "Pervert!"

Akihiko found himself chuckling yet again. His kitten could be so amusing. "Come here, Misaki."

At that comment, the teen could do nothing but obey. He couldn't _believe_ he was getting swept away like this again! Almost reluctantly, he found his feet walking over to the awaited bed. He stopped almost instantly when he noticed the man's nakedness.

"Why are you n-naked?!" He bellowed, looking anywhere else but the provocative sight in front of him.

The author ignored the teen's question—only relishing that heated flush that stained his kitten's cheeks. His eyes glimmered. "Do you like looking at me, Misaki?" He whispered, a hint of a smile creeping upon his face.

"N-No, I d-don't!" Misaki lied, that adorable flush staining his cheeks. "As if I c-could ever like s-something like th-that!"

Akihiko snickered. "Liar."

"I'M NOT LYING!" The teen exclaimed, closing his eyes in utter embarrassment. "STOP SAYING STUPID THINGS!"

Akihiko chortled, making the boy's heart flutter all the more. "Misaki," the man breathed, grabbing his kitten's arm when he was within reach. "There's no need to lie," he crooned, placing the teen amongst his glorious body—relishing the sudden flush that invaded those sweet cheeks as their bodies made contact. "You can ravish this body all you want—it's yours."

Misaki whimpered, utterly terrified within the position his Master placed him in. He…was on **_top_**. He was above his Master who—don't forget—was utterly _naked_ beneath him. It seemed as though the blood never left his cheeks. Because of their position, he could literally feel the raging heat that was pouring beneath the man. And the clothes he was wearing weren't helping his case _at all_ —in fact, they were making matters _worse_! They were too pellucid! His body could literally feel that soft, muscular body seeping through his insides, making him more aware of that comprehensible pleasure that was in store for them. The teen shivered, which didn't escape that calculating gaze.

Akihiko grinned evilly. This was going to be fun.

"What's the matter? Don't you like being on top?" he teased, his eyes dancing in utter naughtiness as his hands slid up that revealing skirt. He stroked the tanned thighs, grinning maliciously as a cute moan escaped. "You like that, don't you?" he breathed, relishing his kitten hide his adorable flush. "You like me feeling you up like this..." he paused, squeezing that delectable bottom. "...don't you?"

Misaki whimpered, lowering his head submissively.

"Hmph," the author simpered, delighting the heated moans as he continued to squeezing that exotic flesh. "Such a naughty nurse."

"S-Stop t-touching m-me!" Misaki faltered, his body quivering against his Master's explicit vocabulary. "I…I don't—"

"Don't tell me fibs, Misaki," Akihiko asserted, sliding his hands up to unbutton that dress shirt. He licked his lips as that creamy, unblemished skin began to reveal itself. "You want this," he hummed, pinching those luscious nipples. "Your body's craving it."

As much as the teen wanted to argue, he couldn't deny the terrifying truth behind his Master's words. He craved sex just as much—if not more—as the author did. Yet because of his troublesome pride, he made things more harder for himself than it should have been. He moaned yet again, unable to ignore the blistering pleasure coursing throughout his regions. His body was so hot, but the hands caressing his frame were so cold…it was intoxicating.

All of a sudden, the hands that were drugging him to the very core were…gone. Misaki opened his eyes, utterly confused. He didn't want that amazing feeling to end, his body—it was on _fire._ Surely his Master wouldn't leave him like this? And yet, when looking within those tainted eyes of lust…he very much believed his Master could.

"What is it, Misaki?" Akihiko whispered, raising that perfect eyebrow. "Do you want me to touch you more?"

Misaki flushed. "N-No!" He yelled, fighting the shivers that threatened to overtake his lightsome frame. "O-Of course not!"

Akihiko chuckled. As much as he wanted to devour his little kitten, he had to resist the urge. He was nowhere near finished with this delicious body that screamed his name.

"Misaki," the author said suddenly, pointing to a particular bottle that was by his bedside. "Grab that bottle for me, will you?"

The teen blinked. He had no idea what his Master was up to, but he decided to do what his Master had asked him without giving a second thought. As he grabbed the bottle, he noticed that seductive grin flickering across that handsome face. Dread filled the teen. That couldn't be good: any situation where that malicious grin was present couldn't be pleasant...at all. Misaki sighed in defeat. Well, he was doomed anyway, so he might as well see what the older male had in store for him. As his eyes lingered upon the captions, they nearly burst out of their sockets.

Massage oil?!

 _Just what the hell goes through that damn head of yours?!_ he mentally shrieked. _As if I know anything about massaging! BAKA USAGI!_

As the teen was about to go off, the author suggested the teen try giving him a massage. Misaki flushed, realizing the true reason behind the man's nudeness. He tried discouraging his rabbit, he didn't know the first thing about giving a massage! Yet—as usual—the author had ignored him. It did not matter to man, and he hinted the boy could always learn by some experience. Misaki wanted to argue, but he was cut off when he noticed that sinister glare gleaming within his Master's eyes. And with that, he bit down his retorts instantly. There was no point in attempting to persuade the author otherwise: he knew the consequences would be far more severe if he kept this façade.

Biting down his pride, he opened the cap—picking up the scent of exotic fruit—and squeezed the transparent fluid within his palm. He rubbed the fluid within his hands, and began applying the oil amongst that powerful chest streaming below him.

 _Damn Usagi._ He grumbled within his thoughts, rubbing that oil against that flawless chest. _Always having these perverted plans up that_ _sleeve of yours…so annoying!_

Although the formulations within his mind were conceiving these thoughts, his body were structuring different things entirely. The vigorous built that was spiraling beneath him…it was so blissfully hot. Just the act of rubbing his hands amongst this chest relish shivers throughout the deepest parts of him. Yet sneaking peeks within that calm, beautiful face was even better. Those eyes of his were closed, his breathing was even, and his arms were behind his head. If it wasn't for that idiotic smirk plastered amongst that face, the teen would have thought the man was sleeping.

"H…How is it, M-Master?" the boy stammered, deciding to break the silence.

"Mmmm…" the man rumbled, delighting the touch of those innocent hands. "It's quite good—I'm rather enjoying this treatment _._ " he stated without opening his eyes.

Misaki flushed, his heart soaring from the unabashed compliment. He lowered his gaze upon that delicious chest he was massaging. If possible, his face lit up even harder.

 _Damn him,_ the boy grumbled _,_ pouting slightly as he continued rubbing that herculean built. _He really does have great body._ He was so transfixed upon the beautiful built, he failed to see the author unloosening his arms, and sliding them towards his thighs. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-Hey!" he blurted out, shock encasing him as the author grabbed hold of his hardening erection. "Just _where_ do you think you're touching—?!"

"I'm bored," the man stated simply, moving his hands to jerk off that delicious piece meat lurking in front of him. "I want to mess around for a little bit."

"B…Baka!" Misaki managed to gasp, his lower region already succumbing to the pleasure of those talented hands. "D-Don't u…use m-me for y-your o-own—ahhh!"

The author showcased that evil smirk. "Misaki," he whispered, stroking his kitten for all he was worth—relishing the tremors that cascaded his kitten's frame. "Your hands stopped."

Misaki didn't hear him—his mind was utterly lost against the intoxicating pleasure the man was giving him. He desperately tried fighting back the screams that evaded him, yet he knew he couldn't resist those heavenly fingers pumping his erection perfectly. He gasped. That incomprehensible exhilaration coursing through him...drugging him to the very core...he moaned in spite himself. Those hands…they felt so _good_ —

"What's the matter, Misaki?" Akihiko purred, thoroughly enjoying his kitten's torment. "Does it feel good?"

Anger galloped throughout the teen's frame. _That smug son of a bitch!_ he asserted within his thoughts, moaning profoundly. _Just you wait!_ Deciding to act upon the heat of the moment, he slid his hands towards his Master's humongous erection and began pumping the man just as eagerly.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, moaning continuously as the author stroked his sensitive member. "I—ahhh! Hurry up and come, you perverted jerk! "

"Ngnh…" Akihiko groaned, closing his eyes as the pleasure scorched throughout his regions from those inexperienced hands. "Such a good boy **.** "

Misaki flushed, but didn't say another word. For those first few minutes, the couple focused on nothing more but trying to bring one another into an explosive orgasm. Of course, the author wasn't worried—for it took a considerable amount of time before he actually _could_ come. The same couldn't be said for his kitten, though: for he was already nearing his awaited peak. The author opened his eyes, watching that innocent face intently. He smirked, his lover was so cute. That face of his was scrunched up adorably as he continued absorbing the pleasure he knew he couldn't handle. His breathing was hitching higher and higher as he tried fighting the sensations the man was giving him. Yet no matter how much resistance he put up, it all came crashing down as a moan escaped his lips. Akihiko smirked yet again.

"What is it?" the author teased, licking his lips as the boy squirmed on top of his naked body. "Are you coming already?"

The teen could say nothing, for the formulations his mind conceived were already abandoning him.

Akihiko's eyes flashed dangerously. "Silly Misaki," he whispered huskily. "I'm just getting started."

Again, the teen said nothing—only arousing the man as he uttered those seminiferous moans of his. The author released a string of curses. This was one of the tremendous reasons why he wanted to lock this luscious kitten all to himself—for the boy was too damn sexy! Unable to help himself, he grabbed that flustered face for another hungry kiss. He groaned as he slipped his tongue within that deliciously moist cavern, utterly transfixed on how precious his kitten was. The author let out a fierce growl as a new wave of lust washed over him. He couldn't take much more of this...he needed his daily dose of Misaki. Pretty soon, he ended the scorching kiss with a sigh, and lingered his voice towards the teen's shivering earlobe.

"Misaki," the author whispered against the flushed face, delighting the lust that was clouding his kitten's eyes. "Turn around. I want to see that ass of yours."

Misaki's heart accelerated. "B-But _,_ " he stammered, flushing furiously from that audacious comment. "It's s-still s-sore d-down t-there. I'll—"

"No need to worry, my cute pet," the man assured, licking his kitten playfully. "I'll be gentle."

Misaki whimpered, yet did what was commanded of him until he was facing at his Master's cock. Misaki blushed, no matter how many times he saw it, he could never get used to that impressive length his Master possessed. Just seeing it throbbing with need…he found desires stirring within him that he never thought were possible. Just looking at that delicious cock that was coating with pre-cum…he found himself biting his lower lip just to control the heaving moans that wanted to escape. He didn't know what particular emotion was attacking him, all he knew was that it was giving him a rather strange urge...an urge to lick—no, that wasn't it. He wanted to _taste_ it. He wanted to feel that luscious cock within his mouth again. He shivered as he remembered how delicious the man's come had tasted. Despite the bitterness, it had an exquisite flavor—much like biting into an exotic fruit. He remembered how hot that cum was trailing down the length his mouth, blissfully pleased as the author exploded into him. God, it tasted so good then.

Although the teen was struggling to convey his physical desires, the author welcomed his with open arms. A lustful smirk had materialized amongst that handsome face as he held the kitten's bottom with each hand, spreading them wide as he allowed himself the clearest view of that tight, pink hole that belonged to Misaki. He licked his lips deliciously. That hole his kitten possessed was a gift from the Gods! Throughout the extent of their relationship, he often wondered how such a cute little thing managed to stretch around that massive cock of his. The author knew he was rather large, yet he'd figured the boy would loosen over time. Yet, no matter how many times he fucked that hole into oblivion, it remained as tight as ever.

"Misaki," Akihiko growled, digging his fingers within that enticing hole. He smirked evilly as that heated gasp sprung above him. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"Don't say shit like that!" Misaki heaved, trying with all his might not to succumb to luscious fingers that was breaching his ass was so wonderfully.

The author grinned. "Even after everything, you still think you have the power to resist me?" he tantalized, chuckling as he spread those cheeks a little wider. "You silly boy, it seems I'll have to punish you."

Just as the teen was about to snap, he felt that hot, unmistakable tongue plunge itself into his heated entrance. Unable to help himself, he released a loud, unabashed scream as his entrance was so attacked so lusciously. The feel of his Master's tongue flicking his sensitive insides…he never knew something so… _vulgar_ would feel this good. He shivered as that addictive warmth fluttered into the barriers of his sensitive flesh.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned, pushing his ass unconsciously towards the writer's face, desperately wanting to feel more of that addictive heat. "St…Stop it! I don't…I don't lik—"

The author let out a throaty chuckle. "You amuse me, Misaki," he chaffed, his eyes glowing deliciously at that shivering ass. "You say don't like it—" he trailed on, pausing to circle his moisten tongue against that enflamed entrance. He grinned maniacally as that seductive whimper trailed above him. "—yet look at your body _,_ " he mused, chortling as those hips thrusted themselves back. "You're simply begging for my touch, aren't you?"

An adorable blush plundered Misaki's face. Akihiko was right. The teen could do nothing more but process the embarrassing truth within those chilling words: he was addicted to the author's touch. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew the feelings were there: he craved his Master's advances.

"Ahhh!" Misaki exclaimed, shivering deliciously as that tongue violated his acquisitive entrance. "Usagi-san!"

He couldn't help the screams that escaped him as that tongue infiltrated his hankering cavern so warmly. He moaned yet again, utterly helpless against those animalistic desires. His body…it burned with a lustful fire that couldn't be subdued. His insides clasping as those forbidden desires scampered throughout the formulations of his mind. Throughout the continuation of their heated foreplay, the teen's mind gradually begin to decline as he ensued the naughty desires he always contained inside. As the author continued to feast upon his intoxicating cavern, Misaki had leaned down, grabbed his Master's erection, and slowly licked the tip. The author had growled in approval, for the collision of that lingering mouth clamping around his dick felt so _fucking good_. If he weren't tasting the sweet ass above him, he'd be shoving that blissful mouth to deep-throat him for all he was worth.

"Mmph!" Misaki moaned, his actions interrupted as those gorgeous tongue movements plundered currents throughout his slender frame. "Haaaa…Usagi-san!" Despite his attempts to pleasure the author, the actions were getting quite difficult as that blissful tongue invaded his excited flesh. Throughout the extended waves of their lingering acts, the teen had become a bit irritated. Was he _really_ that vulnerable against the simple caresses of his Master's touch? He didn't think he was, yet when viewing his current position…he was forced to process these assumptions towards his meddlesome accuracy.

 _Damn it!_ he fumed within his thoughts, screaming heavenly as that tongue continued to pierced his insides. _How the hell am I supposed to fight this guy?!_

 _You can't._ Another part of him said, infuriating the teen even more.

 _I can!_ He hastily defended, unable to believe he was fighting himself. _I know I can! Usagi-san doesn't have that much control over_ — "AHHH!" he let out shameless shriek as the tongue lingered upon his shivering ball sack.

Akihiko managed a beastly—yet unbearably sexy—grin as he continued these treatments towards his naughty nurse. "What?" he whispered against that hot ass, flicking his tongue against the sensitive slit of Misaki's member, chuckling lightly as those mewls infiltrated above him. "You're already this hard?" He grabbed the leaking cock, laughing ferociously as his kitten tried to resist. "You naughty boy."

Words tried formulate, yet the teen was forced to utter screams as those marvelous fingers began ramming his thirsty hole. Naughtiness bristled through the author, as much as he enjoyed tasting his kitten's flesh, he rather finger-bang the boy: the responses he received were much more gratifying. Slowly, he attacked the entrance more deeply, smirking as that sexy body rocked slowly against his unhurried movements.

"Ahhhh..." Misaki moaned, the flush staining his cheeks as the pleasure overclouded his body. "Master…that...feels so good." He couldn't fight those caresses any longer, the gentleness his Master gave him squelched his mind completely. It felt so good. He didn't know why he putting up such a bothersome fight—not when his body received ravishment like _this_. He mewled in pleasure, overcome by the raging heat attacking his small body.

The author grinned evilly, utterly pleased how the situation had turned out. The teen was succumbing into his body's desires...and for Akihiko, there was nothing more exotic than witnessing that blistering discovery. "You like having this done to you, don't you?" He hummed against that ringing flesh, shoving his fingers deeper, relishing how his kitten would throw back his head and moan.

Akihiko chuckled. "That's right, Misaki," he trailed on. "Open up for me."

Even now, embarrassment infiltrated the teen's veins. The author's mouth had curled into a ravishing smile.

"Misaki," he grunted blissfully, scissoring that hot cavern. "You want this, don't you? You want me to shove my cock up your ass...don't you?"

The teen flushed in response, moaning loudly as he was spiraling towards that blissful high. The author could do nothing but groan, utterly mesmerized by the delicious flesh lurking in front of him. Booming laughter liberated his very throat as his fingers were squelched by that tight asshole.

The boy was ready for him.

He pulled out his fingers slowly—chuckling as that adorable whine escaped his kitten's lips. Very faintly, the teen had raised himself from the embarrassing position, blushing profoundly when he witnessed the obvious erection staring back at him. Horror flashed throughout the boy. He knew that even if he pleasured himself...this erection wouldn't never go away. It was craving another touch—a touch that would keep him satisfied for weeks to come. Yet the thing was...he didn't know how to confront the author about it. He didn't want to be so pitiful and _beg_ the author like that last time, yet there was no way he could actually take care of this himself—and in front of _Akihiko_ of all people?

No. That was out of the question. He couldn't do something so—!

Powerful arms entangled themselves around the teen, bringing him back towards his blissful reality.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, utterly mortified by the sudden movement. "How—?"

"I know," the author whispered, his breath trailing towards that shivering earlobe. "Fingers aren't enough for you, aren't they?" **(1)**

Redness stained the teen's cheeks. "W-What the hell are you—?!"

"It was amusing when you were so delirious with your needs the other night," the man interrupted, not caring about the nastiness of his comment. "Yet it quite entertaining when you can't bring yourself to be honest." **(2)**

"Who…Who ever said that?!" Misaki yelled, his heart accelerating from the very truth of those words. "D-Don't assume things, you p-pervert! Not everyone is as—"

"Misaki," the man breathed, licking that luscious neck playfully. "Turn around. I want you to face me."

Once again, the teen felt the antagonizing flame staining against his cheeks. He couldn't believe the writer was being so bold—it totally overwhelmed him at times. Deciding to comply with the provocative request, the teen turned his body in face of the man—his face reddening all the more as that enticing body lingered underneath him. When the writer was satisfied with his kitten's current position, he laid back against the welcoming sheets once more and sighed contently. Misaki blinked, confusion coursing him as he continued to linger within this position. As he was about to ask the purpose of this position, he was interrupted when that cold, calculating gaze silenced him...his heartbeat had doubled dramatically.

"Ride me _,_ " the author simply said, enjoying the blush that leaked upon that cute face.

For a moment, the teen could say nothing. Shock merely amplified his features as the brashness within that comment slowly sunk in. He couldn't _believe_ the author had asked him that! Like _hell_ he was going to do some shit like that! What the hell was that writer smoking?! There was absolutely no way he'd—

"Misaki," the writer taunted, his eyes drowning in utter lust. "I'm waiting."

"B-Baka!" Misaki cried, shifting his gaze away. "There's no way I can do that sort of thing!"

Laughter erupted from the man. " _And why not?_ " he challenged, thrusting his hips to convey his obvious erection to the teen. " _It's really not that hard—j_ _ust try moving yourself. You've seen me do it a thousand times._ "

"Th-That's n-not the p-point!" Misaki bellowed, flushing fiercely. "I c-can't do t-that!"

Despite what the teen had told him, that malicious grin never left that handsome face. He _knew_ the boy wanted this: he couldn't hide anything from him.

" _It doesn't matter,_ " Akihiko stated, placing his hands amongst those slender hips. " _I want you to do it. Besides, if I had to be honest with you…I've always wondered how you'd look riding my cock._ "

"B-But," the teen stammered, casting his eyes downward as that beautiful flush appeared on his face. "I don't know what to do! I've never practiced something like... _this_ before."

Akihiko chuckled, his lover was so unbearably innocent. Never in his life had he imagined someone this angelic and pure would ever even cross his path. It was relieving from all the corruption and filth he met all in his life. It made him appreciate his kitten's presence all the way more.

"Misaki," he assured, placing his hand amongst that smooth cheek. "There's no need to panic," he whispered, his eyes fueling with nothing but love. "It's okay."

Misaki's eyes widened, as if he was expecting anything else but that answer. Amusement infiltrated the man's features. The boy was so cute.

After a minute of silence, the teen looked down and mumbled an affirmative. Akihiko smirked, the lust pouring into him all over again.

Misaki then positioned himself until he was under the hard and angry erection. The author held his member for stability as the teen lowered himself onto the aching member that was fuming beneath him. Misaki whined as the first sensation of pain consumed his body. Akihiko closed his eyes, groaning blissfully. _You feel so good, Misaki,_ he had thought, removing his hand as the teen was half-way in. He opened his eyes a moment later, and was rewarded with the beautiful sight of his kitten panting above him, his face contorted between the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Misaki," the author breathed, his voice dripping with designating lust. "Lower. Take my cock all the way inside."

Misaki whimpered but obeyed his Master's request. He lowered himself slowly until he was consuming the man's length entirely. He slowly pulled himself up...and gently impaled himself down. He continued this feat for several minutes, preparing his body for the everlasting pleasure. As the pain began to lessen, he moved faster with the length until he had created a pleasurable pace for himself.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned, shivering greatly as the cock continued to spasm his insides. "Ahhh!"

Akihiko groaned, the pleasurable euphoria within this position was driving him crazy. He felt as though his dick would burst from the mere sensation of it. The teen was so damn tight, squelching his member as if he were fucking him for the first time. Misaki slowly increased his pace, bouncing rapidly as the pleasure continued to overfill him, the friction alone was enough for the writer to lose all sense of rationality.

"Ngnh…" the man had grunted, utterly mesmerized by the glowing warmth of that hot ass. "M…Misaki."

Delight had coursed through the teen. He loved how his Master said his name _—_ especially during times like this: they were so full of heat and blissful passion. He moaned yet again as he was continuously entangled within that world of pleasure.

" _Misaki,_ " the author called out again, his eyes displaying that shameless hunger. "N...Not bad...ngh...you're doing quite good."

"I…ahhh...I don't need your approval!" Misaki flared, moaning as that cock continued to take him towards that heavenly world of ecstasy.

Thunderous laughter escaped that seductive voice. He raked his eyes upon the sight of that neglected member screaming for his touch. Witnessing that delicious pre-cum pooling all over his lower regions designated a hot need that couldn't be subdued. He grabbed the teen's erection and pumped mercilessly, smirking evilly as the boy released a careless scream.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki shrieked, barely able to breathe as he continued absorbing that monstrous erection. "D…Don't touch me there! I—ahhh!" He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell the author to stop. He was overwhelmed by the mixed sensations overloading him that he couldn't think straight.

Wild excitement encased the man's frame. Just the sight of his kitten riding him so deliciously was more than enough to send him over the edge. The waves of ecstasy that trailed forth did nothing but make the satisfaction all the more evident.

"Shit," the author groaned, clenching his teeth as the tightness continued to swallow him fully. "Misaki...you—argh!" He growled, throwing back his head as the teen grinded his hips so delectably. "Mmmm…just like that—Ah, yessss…"

Misaki blushed profoundly at the warmth encased within that hoarse voice. "Baka!" he screamed at the man, moving his hips towards that coursing heat below. "Stop saying shit like that!"

"Yessss…" Akihiko hissed, not even listening to that spunky lover of his. He was much too focused on the wonderful friction squelching his engorged member. "Faster, love."

The teen tried to obey, but the hand holding his member had squeezed harder. He let out a pathetic whimper. How the hell was he supposed to move faster when the hand attacking him was making him so weak? He attempted to comply with his Master's needs, yet his knees wobbled from the sheer pressure, unable to do anything more as that hand made his body quiver in submission.

Akihiko grabbed those slender hips and merely thrusted his sex upward. Misaki couldn't help but release the piercing scream as he got the fucking of his life.

" _Ahhh!"_ Misaki hollered, his chest rising and falling as the author continued to pound his thirsty hole. "M-Master—nyaaaa!"

"It feels so good to be inside you," Akihiko purred, licking his lips deliciously as that lovely heat consumed him. "So hot and tight—nnngh…"

Misaki bit his lip, struggling to contain the lustful remarks inside. That hard dick penetrating his insides…he could do nothing more but feel that wondrous friction plowing that slutty hole of his. He whimpered, desperately attempting to encompassed the annoying moans at bay. The author witnessed this action, and a glint of naughtiness slowly enrolled his violaceous orbs.

"Misaki," he uttered huskily, squeezing delectable bottom. "Are you trying to hold in your voice again?"

The teen could say nothing—easily giving the man the answer he needed.

"Don't do that," the writer purred, rising up to lick that delicious neck. "I **love** hearing you—don't deny me those intoxicating moans of yours."

Again, nothing but whimpers designated the teen's lips. Akihiko flashed that malicious grin, determined to make his nurse scream.

"So that's how you play, huh?" He taunted, utterly enjoying this newfound "game". " _Just remember,_ " he assured, whispering naughtiness into those shivering earlobes. "This is all your fault."

True to his promise, he grabbed those slender hips and began pounding like never before. A sadistic grin flickered across his handsome features as that piercing scream designated the very walls—boosting his ego tenfold.

"Much better," he growled, planting marks against that quivering neck. "Much, much better."

"AHHH!" Misaki screamed, unable to resist that hard cock plowing his sensitive flesh. The pressure inside him was too much! He thought he'd die from the sweet euphoria filling his body.

"Usagi-san!" the teen squeaked, tears of pleasure streaming down his flushed face. "Nyaaaa!"

"Misaki," the author hissed, utterly dazzled by that angelic face screaming his name. "Mngh...God, you're so beautiful," he breathed, circling his tongue around those luscious nipples. Misaki gasped, wrapping his arms amongst those broad shoulders, his heart fluttering in happiness _._ He'd never been called "beautiful" before. It sounded surprisingly wonderful—especially coming from the author's lips _._

"Ohhh," Misaki slurred, his words unable to formulate as that cock stimulated his senses. "Ha…Haaaah."

His vision was going. He started seeing double as the excruciating pleasure continued to throb throughout his entire body, his lightly-tanned skin glistening with sweat.

Pretty soon, the author pulled him in for another mesmerizing kiss. Misaki moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around that powerful body. Their kiss became wild: their tongues plunging in on their own accord, dancing that passionate tune that only their hearts could decipher. Akihiko brought the teen down for dazzling thrust, groaning in utter delight as his climax was rapidly approaching.

"Ahhhhhh! U...Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed, throwing back his pleasure as that cock continued to drive him throughout the realms of ecstasy. These feelings—they were too much! The way the man was pounding into him...he found himself mewling for more…more of that raging dick that was making him lose his mind!

"Misaki," the author growled, increasing his pace with lightning speed—groaning blissfully as his member was engulfed by those amazing walls. "I love you."

The teen gasped, that unmistakable warmth spreading across his entire body. He mewled helplessly as that cock continued to breach his prostate, the pleasure escalating into something that was entirely out of his control. This feeling...it was so exquisite…so deep…so _hot_. He threw back his head and screamed as a stupendous orgasm raked throughout his delicious frame and spilled all over the man's chest.

The feeling the man felt as those hot walls clamped around him designated titillation. He gritted his teeth and released an animalistic cry as his hot seed shot into that thirsty cavern, drowning them both in sheer ecstasy. When orgasmic high faded from both their regions, the author pulled his kitten into his powerful arms and laid back against the comforting pillows below. Misaki felt his cheeks reddening from the contact.

After a minute of utter silence, the teen began to squirm uncomfortably—to which the older adult took as the teen wanting to say something. Instantly, he released the younger male, curious of why he wanted to pull away from him.

"What is it?" the man asked, curiosity fueling his features as the teen refused to look at him. "Are you alright?"

The brunet didn't say anything, he merely looked down to see his hands trembling.

"Misaki?" The author asked, worriedness invading his tone. What if he made the boy uncomfortable? Even though he was carrying fulfilling his side of the bargain, he honestly didn't want to force the boy into doing something he _really_ didn't want to do. Those other times didn't count, though: for he _knew_ his kitten _wanted_ that. The truth was literally screaming within those adorable eyes of his. Yet...what if he went too far this time? What if his kitten didn't say anything because he didn't want to disappoint him? Instantly, the author felt the gnawing guilt coursing through his body. He'd been too careless—only thinking about himself while his sweetheart was probably forcing himself to commit every action the man expected of him.

And it was all his fault.

Just as he was about to apologize, the teen had uttered a statement—a statement so surprising that literally made the author reconcile in shock.

"Did…Did I do it right?" he asked, casting his eyes downward as that adorable flush overclouded his face. He whispered the question so low that anyone else would have probably strain themselves to hear—yet the author had heard him loud and clear.

His eyes widened. So that's _why_ his kitten was acting so timid. He wanted to know if he pleased the older man. He wanted to know if he did a good job.

A beautiful grin had graced the author's face. Without warning, he grabbed his lover and wrapped the delicate body around his arms, happily processing the words the teen had given him. He sighed, utterly relieved he didn't force the teen to do anything.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked, confusion coursing through him as the man suddenly hugged him. "What...are you doing?"

"Yes," the writer had suddenly said, momentarily releasing the teen as he looked into those glowering orbs of innocence. "Right now—I'm the most satisfied person in the world."

Happiness begin to infiltrate the teen. Baka Usagi! Why did he say such things?! He couldn't speak, he couldn't even look at the man—he was too busy trying to stop his heart from bursting into stupid pieces. The moment the author had told him that, he just felt...so happy. The teen knew he was inexperienced, it was often one of the reasons he let the author indulged in their "sessions" regularly. He didn't know what he was doing—he was awkward when it came to the aromas of sex. Yet when the author finally induced _him_ to start their lovemaking, he couldn't deny the terror that rushed through him. After all, it was different matter from normal things: he _had_ to _know_ what he was _doing!_ Yet when the man had uttered that truth, relief had coursed through him. He felt important, proud, and most of all, like he belonged somewhere. He knew these thoughts were silly, yet he couldn't help but think that. The differences between them were too great. It was comforting to know that he'd done something successfully for the man to favor him.

 _Even…if that meant carrying out your perverted fantasies._ He thought, flushing fiercely.

The author witnessed that blush smearing across that face...and felt the warmness inflicting his heart. This boy…he was so cute. He was the only one who could have his heart fluttering. He was the only one he'd allowed to see him within his pitiful state, and most of all, he was the only one whom he belonged too—physically and emotionally.

He hugged the teen again—relishing the feel of his kitten's heart pounding against his.

"Misaki," he whispered, leaning closer to meet that beautiful gaze. "I love you."

Misaki blushed, his heart hammering wildly.

The author chuckled and instantly brought his lips to meet his lovers'. There was nothing lustful about this kiss they shared. It was short and sweet—practically screaming their love that couldn't be described in words.

When the kiss had ended, the author smiled and started whispering his declarations of love and cherishment. Of course, the teen scowled at him. Pretending he didn't like it when his actions had stated otherwise. Akihiko smirked, but left the matter alone. Immediately, he encased the teen within his arms, relishing the feel of their nakedness surging together. He kissed his kitten one last time before succumbing into that deep slumber. As the author continued to sleep, the teen had thought about just how blessed he was that he had someone who lived and breathed for his existence. Honestly, he did feel bad pushing the author away from him—yet he didn't have a choice! If he stated his feelings too often, he would spoil the man—and that was something he did not want to do! He wanted his…"declarations" to be rare and special.

But...maybe it wouldn't so bad if he voiced those feelings _once_ in a while.

 _Someday I'll make it up to you,_ he thought, a tinge of pink staining his adorable cheeks _. I promise._

And with that, the teen had fell into a blissful sleep...thinking of nothing but his perverted rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hopefully this chapter satisifed you. (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ
> 
> (1) + (2): Unfortunately...not my quotes. I paraphrased them of course, but they still belong to another Yaoi series. "You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder" Volume Five, Chapter 30.2 (an extra, I think), Page 26.
> 
> As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	7. Naughty Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Seven! ^_^

"Ugh!" Misaki sighed, throwing himself on his bed. "What a day!"

What a day, indeed—for he never expected he'd be overloaded with _so_ much work! From the moment he'd step foot on campus, he'd been overworked by nothing but papers. He sighed. _So_ much assignments, s _o_ much reviewing—and _so_ many **due-dates**. He found himself cringing at the thought.

 _Man!_ he thought, grumbling to himself. _Just how the hell does that damn Kamijō expect us to finish all these assignments when he practically gives out a new one each day?!_

As pissed he was, he decided wasn't going to dwell upon it any longer—for he was stressed enough. He decided he was going to take a nap since he had nothing to do anyway. His homework was finished, their dinner was prepared, and the house was surprisingly clean. But…the author was not home. Misaki wasn't sure where the man went if he had to be honest. All the author told him was that he was going to complete some errands and be back soon, and with a kiss—to which the teen had tried to avoid—he went out the door.

Despite not trying to think about the man, his thoughts had always trailed back to him. Even though he attempted to fight it, he knew that deep down, he really wanted his rabbit to come home. He didn't like being here by himself. It made him much more aware of how ginormous and empty this penthouse truly was—and that scared him. He didn't want to be here all alone.

He wanted his Usagi.

He wanted to look into those mesmerizing eyes until it stirred the essence of his soul. He wanted to hear to that deep, hypnotic voice breathe his name. He wanted to smell those unique scents that cascaded around his lover: the familiar odors of tobacco, cologne, and whatever-it-was that created his enticing masculinity. He wanted to taste those cold, intoxicating lips kissing every inch of his flustered lips. Yet most of all, he wanted to feel those powerful arms wrap around his delicate body, making him feel safe and loved. He whimpered. No matter how much he tried to deny himself, he couldn't ignore the explicit heat that was coursing through him. He wanted the man's touch. He wanted feel every inch of that vigorous form lingering against his. He wanted that hot tongue to leave scorching trails all around his shivering body.

Misaki squirmed within the bed, overwhelmed by these weird… _thoughts_. Very faintly, he brought his hand down to his sensitive nipple—gasping at how surprisingly wonderful the simple caress felt. He trailed his hands down even further…and discovered his member was swelled with arousal. He blushed, he couldn't believe this was happening! All these random thoughts about Akihiko kept flowing throughout his mind! He didn't know what to do!

His hand trailed back towards his erection, he moaned loudly at the friction it caused. He needed to take care of this erection right now or else he thought he'd explode! As quickly as he could, he rose from the bed until he was upon his knees, and desperately clawed at the belt that was containing his explosive heat. As soon as he managed to set himself free, he shoved his pants down and placed one arm against the bed rack to steady himself as he began to pump himself frantically.

He squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to contain the heated shrieks that wanted to escape. The overwhelming pleasure that coursed throughout his regions…he was intoxicated with the very action. His cheeks flamed with embarrassment as he fully heard the squishing sounds coming from the deed, almost as though his body wanted to emphasize the improper act itself. He gasped, sweat trailing down his crimson face from the mere pleasure this act inflicted. He moaned softly. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

"Usagi-san," he moaned, pumping himself a little harder. "Ahhh…Usagi-san!"

As soon as that name escaped his lips, he desperately tried fighting the images overclouding him. He tried pushing them away—as if that could lock the base of his thoughts. But of course, that plan failed miserably. It was as though his mind had turned against him—for it was unleashing the lustful thoughts he struggled to contain inside. His member throbbed all the more, almost as though welcoming these forbidden thoughts. He imagined those fingers stroking his member perfectly until his mind was on the verge of collapse. He imagined that hot, seductive voice whispering against his ear, leaving a trail of goosebumps traveling amongst his spine. He imagined that wonderful, enticing heat attacking his insides until he could do nothing but scream. He moaned. These images…they were driving him crazy! He never imagined he would be in this deep. All those claims about not needing the author…how he was eating his own words now. Before he even knew what hit him, he was already nearing his awaited peak.

"Ohh…Usagi-san!" He mewled, bringing up his other hand to stroke his sensitive nipple.

He moaned, the blush staining his angelic face as the pleasure escalated. "Ahhhh!"

Why was he having such thoughts? Why was he doing such things when he _knew_ the author could return at any moment? Why was his body behaving like this?! They just had sex the other night! Wasn't his body _satisfied_?! What the hell was that bastard doing to him?! Ever since these sessions first started, Misaki noticed that his body was getting much more...sensitive. The simple caresses the author inflicted upon his body made him much more...needy. He moaned. Was the man doing this on purpose? Making his body so intoxicated under the aroma of pleasure that he'd eventually have to be dependent upon the author's touch? Anger flared within him when he realized this assumption.

 _Baka!_ he exclaimed within his thoughts. _This is most definitely your fault!_

Despite the realization of this...his hand continued to pump away. Almost as if the act itself could clarify the truth his body desperately needed.

"Mngh," he whimpered as the pleasure continued to overload him. "Ahhh…"

It was all attacking him at once. Those eyes. That voice. That perfect face—it was all too much! He screamed as an orgasm was raked from his body and exploded all over his shivering hands, soaking his bed sheets below. He sighed. His heartbeat was beginning to slow down as the relief coursed through his veins. He couldn't believe he just did that. He couldn't believe he just released all that pent-up passion he struggled to contain inside. Even though he was alone, his mind wasn't able to process the deeds it just acted on, almost as though it couldn't bear to register those vulgar thoughts. Like he was embarrassed to see how he truly felt…even to himself.

He whimpered yet again. His body was so weak, and he couldn't stop shivering. It felt as though lead was traveling amongst his bloodstream, that orgasmic high still pursuing throughout his veins. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the feelings that were going haywire. Even though he found this step to be foolish, he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to control himself. The author would be back at any moment, and the _last_ thing he wanted was for the man to catch him like _this._ He didn't know what he would do if—

The hairs on the back of Misaki's neck prickled. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not, but he could have swear he heard a faint chuckle echoing throughout the room. Like something had caught the shameful deed of his… _earlier_ action. Reluctantly, he turned his head slowly until he was facing the gaping entrance to his front door. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. Who he saw, it was no mistake…

Misaki felt his insides turned to ice as he looked into the piercing rays of lavender. He felt the blood draining out of his face as he witnessed that ferocious grin sweeping across that handsome face. For a moment, the teen just stood there, unable to process just how much danger he truly was in. Yet when he found the ability to move again, an unmistakable flush had sprouted against his cheeks. The author was…here. How _long_ was he standing there?! Did he see him?! Did he see him doing… _that_? Yet, when he saw the author's composed body language...he pretty much answered his own question. The author had saw: he'd seen _everything_. He'd seen him touching his body. He'd heard him utter those lustful cries of passion. He'd felt him release the lust he desperately tried to contain inside.

A whimper befall before his throat. _Oh, **no**._

The author snickered. So _this_ was the result of their lovemaking: a needy Misaki who couldn't bring himself to be honest with his own desires. _Interesting._

The brunet had backed away as quickly as he could, desperately trying to pull up his stubborn jeans. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to run away from here as far as possible! For the man had seen his shameful side! There was no chance in hell he could _ever_ excuse the deed he did! It was much too embarrassing! He wanted to be somewhere— _anywhere_ —but here. Yet he knew within the back of his mind that even if he _attempted_ to escape, the author would catch him. It was infuriating to admit, but he knew he was dancing within Akihiko's hands. Once the author had him within his sight, it was downright impossible to escape. So he stayed there and succumbed to his defeat.

For a moment, nothing was said between them. Only the uncomfortable silence lingered within the air as the minutes ticked by. Of course, that aroma didn't last long; for the silence was broken instantly as soon as that chuckle materialized from the author's lips. Misaki flushed yet again.

"N-No!" he stammered, sheer panic coursing through his body. "This isn't what it looks like! I…I can explain!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Really?" he whispered, removing himself from the door in order to sit by that lingering bed.

"Y-Yes!" Misaki squeaked, his heart pounding as the author sat next to him. "I…I just h-h-happened to h-have a p-problem! It was n-nothing—"

"A problem?" The author mused, delighted with the desperate lies his kitten tried to feed him. "What was causing it then?" he asked, deciding to play along as he brought his hand over to mess with the remaining gap within Misaki's jeans.

Misaki gulped. "W-Well…" he stuttered, feeling the familiar blush upon his cheeks as the author began to undress him. "The th-thing that w-w-was c-causing it was—"

"Me?" Akihiko finished for him, his amethyst orbs contorting with amusement.

If possible, the teen flushed even harder. "N-No!" he exclaimed, casting his gaze downwards as he was unable to look within those beautiful irises. "Just forget it! It was nothing!"

Akihiko raised one elegant eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"That's right!" Misaki cried, finding the little courage to glare right back into the handsome figure before him.

For a moment, the man did nothing but cast his gaze toward the sight below him. An evil grin contorted his features. Although his kitten "claimed" nothing was wrong, his body said a different story. His cock was rock-hard, the pre-cum pooling the center of his abdomen as if demolishing his argument.

Amused, the man tore his eyes away from the enticing sight only to fix his gaze upon his adorable kitten.

"Nothing's wrong?" He questioned, grabbing the teen's member—relishing the little squeak that escaped—in order to collect the pre-cum below. He lifted his fingers towards his mouth and slowly licked the sweet juice set upon them. "Are you sure?" He inquired, his eyes gleaming seductively.

Misaki's heart picked up at triple speed. Damn Usagi! Damn him to the pits of hell! Just _what_ was he supposed to say that when the author was licking his…remnants off his fingers as though they were _chocolate?!_

"Y-Yes." Misaki breathed, his voice shaking slightly. "Nothing's wrong, so can you please—"

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice went dangerously low.

"N-No!" Misaki rasped, slowly losing himself within realm of those blissful eyes. "I don't want to—"

"Seems to _me_ ," the author growled, casting his gaze upon that throbbing cock. "That this would be a good time to act upon those… _needs_ of yours."

The teen laughed nervously. "U-Usagi-san! Y-You don't have to do that! There's really no need to—"

"Oh, I think there is." Akihiko drawled out.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, shaking his head rapidly. "No!"

Akihiko's grin was predatory. "Then you leave me no choice."

Before the teen could utter a word, the author had grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him towards the bed below. Misaki gasped at the sudden impact, wiggling around furiously in attempt to escape his Master's clutches. Yet he knew his struggles were futile.

Akihiko had him right where he wanted him.

"What the hell, you pervert?!" Misaki snapped, writhing around some more. "Let go of me! I'm not your toy! This is sexual harassment! _Let go!_ LET GO OF ME! If you keep this up I'm gonna report your ass to the authorities—"

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed, leaning forward to meet the eyes of his beloved. "Tell me, what were you thinking of just now? I'm quite curious."

The teen's rampaging stopped. "I…" he uttered, his heart beating rapidly. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." He lied, turning his face away.

Akihiko's eyes sparkled wickedly, delighting the struggle that was about to come. "You were moaning out my name," he purred, relishing the sudden flush that steamed his kitten's face.

"What was it, Misaki?" He grunted out, licking that luscious neck. "What was the dream—or are you in need of my touch that you had to play with yourself?"

"Of c-course not!" Misaki lied, his heart singing in utter embarrassment as that confirmed his Master's spying. "Get real, idiot! As if I'd _ever_ —"

"I wanted to fuck you, Misaki," Akihiko whispered, "The clumsy way you pleasured yourself—you have no idea how sexy you looked in front of me. Just hearing you call out my name...ngh, _"_ he paused his sexual rant, leaning in to lick that shivering earlobe. "I loved the way you threw back your head when pleasure became too much for you to bear—you were just torturing me, Misaki."

"D-Don't—ahhhh!" Misaki cried as the author bit a rather sensitive part of his neck. "D-Don't say those things!"

Akihiko's eyes gleamed much more dangerously. "You're turning me on with that attitude of yours," he breathed, pulling his kitten in for another kiss. Misaki moaned, wrapping his arms around that powerful neck. These kisses…he didn't know what it was, but there was something about them that always made his blood sing.

As the kiss ended, the author trailed his lips towards that delicious throat and nipped it harshly, relishing the heated cries his kitten continued to vocalize. He smirked, prolonging the teasing even further as he slid his hand towards that uncovered erection lurking within the gaping jeans. He massaged it gently, loving the way his angel mewled as his sensitive member was attacked.

"Ahhhhh!" Misaki screamed, his moans becoming louder by the minute as that hand continued to stimulate his sensitive area. "Nnnn…Usagi-san!"

Akihiko chuckled, feeling that familiar bulge rising within his own pants. His kitten looked so cute writhing under him like this. Just how could he resist this delicious flesh displayed upon him? His eyes twinkled maliciously as he witnessed his kitten biting back the screams as the man fondled his dick lovingly. He couldn't help but release a chuckle. The sight of his kitten trying to hide his arousal was too cute. The boy never did learn, did he?

The author smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	8. Luscious Results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Eight. ^_^

"Usagi-san!" Misaki moaned, desperately clutching the man's shirt as that hand continued to send him to the realms of ecstasy. "Nyaaa!"

"Crying already?" The author teased, chuckling profoundly as the tears stained those crimson cheeks. "The fun's just getting started and you're already on the verge of exploding."

"Sh...shut—ahhhh!" Misaki screamed as the man yanked his balls roughly.

" _Hmph,_ " Akihiko drawled out, his eyes glimmering with sexual promise. "I suppose I shouldn't restrain myself, then."

Misaki blinked. "W…What?" He asked slowly, totally unexpecting that sudden response.

Evil laughter erupted from those beautiful lips. "Silly Misaki," Akihiko purred, "You didn't think I was attacking you with my full strength, did you?" He questioned, his voice hoarse as he continued squeezing those luscious balls for all they were worth. Another chuckle evaded him as he heard that high-pitched scream. "The structure of your mind totally baffles me at times."

"B…Bastard!" Misaki managed to gasp out. "H-H-Heartless bast—ahhhh!"

Akihiko snickered. His kitten was so fun to mess with.

Misaki couldn't help but utter a delicate cry as he was lost to the sensation of those divine fingers. He whimpered cutely, infuriated upon hearing that smug caress within that bewitching voice. He gritted his teeth. Why? Why did everything have to turn out like this?! He only wanted to take care of himself in secret! He didn't want any of this to happen! Well, not _entirely_ true _—_ but still! He didn't think he deserved this crap!

 _Baka_ _Usagi!_ He cursed, moaning as soon as that hot tongue attacked his sensitive flesh. _This is all your fault!_

After a minute, the author broke his mouth away from that intoxicating flesh beneath him. He let out a annoyed sigh. As much as he wanted to continue tasting it, he knew he was store for something better. And so, he lowered himself onto his kitten's chest, and trailed kisses amongst that torso as he continued to go downward.

"H-Hey!" Misaki yelled, knowing full well what the author was planning to do. "Get off me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The author ignored him, chuckling at the "resistance" his kitten was putting up. He continued to nip the luscious flesh until he was face-to face with his kitten's erection. His eyes glimmered, while he licked his lips deliciously at the sight. Slowly, he grabbed the weeping erection—relishing the gasp that escaped those sweet lips—and placed it within that eager mouth of his. He hummed happily at the sweet taste that lingered there, and began to suck earnestly. Misaki mewled at the pleasure, arching his back off the bed as the heat began to attack him fully. The waves of pleasure that threatened to overtake his body...he thought he might die from the mere intensity of it. There was no way to describe the blissfulness coursing through him. The way that author had swirled his tongue amongst his erection was the definition of sin itself. Shivers cascaded down Misaki's body as that stream of hot cum begin to pool between his legs.

"Ahhh," he moaned, threading his hands within those silvery locks, yanking the strands absentmindedly as pleasure continued to override him. "Usagi-san! P-Please! S-Stop…I c-cant…ohhhhh."

He couldn't resist that scorching mouth overlapping the bases of his senses. He couldn't resist those talented hands grabbing his shivering ball sack. He was utterly helpless against the experience his lover had thrusted upon him. Misaki screamed, his breath coming out in heaving pants. He flushed in embarrassment. He didn't like how loud his voice was echoing throughout the bedroom walls. It was so embarrassing! He desperately tried to contain his cries. For it was the only way to maintain at least _some_ dignity! Yet it was rather difficult to stick to that plan since the selfish bastard was ruining it for him!

He mewled yet again as that tongue circled his slit, as though desperate in drinking more of his delicious pre-cum. Misaki whimpered in defeat. He wanted more than anything to give up right then and there. He couldn't keep this façade up much longer. It was like he physically _needed_ to release the sounds lodged within his throat.

"Master," he sobbed, his voice high from the pleasure. "Y-You need to s-stop this! This…this is…ugghh…"

Another whine escaped his lips as the pleasure scrutinized his reaction. Akihiko…he was making his body feel _so good_. Just a simple blowjob was turning him into a delirious maniac. The blissfulness that coursed throughout his body...he was utterly helpless against its infection. Unconsciously, his grip tightened within those ashy locks as he shamelessly tried to absorb more of that ravishing heat. Before he could achieve this feat, that amazing heat that engulfed his member was suddenly pulling away. Misaki whined, momentarily opening his hazy-filled eyes in order to see that handsome face above him grinning maniacally, his eyes radiating with mischief.

"N-No!" Misaki whimpered, wrapping his arms around that powerful neck. "N…Not yet."

He didn't want it to end. He didn't want that amazing feeling to disappear—at least, not yet. He longed for it. He longed for the author to give it to him. He wanted that hot mouth claim his body again _—_ he wanted it so bad! It made feel so _good._

True to his feelings, the teen yanked the man forward and pulled him in for the most intoxicating kiss. For a moment, the author was caught off-guard. _Misaki…_ He thought, groaning blissfully as his kitten boldly rummaged that cute tongue within his mouth. He couldn't _believe_ how bold his angel was being! Although he fantasized profoundly about Misaki becoming a more willing partner in bed, he never thought the possibility would actually happen! Misaki's impatience for sex came as a complete shock to him. For the teen to just throw away that youthful pride like it was _nothing_ …it had aroused the author more than anything. Taking advantage of his kitten's new side, the author deepened the kiss and placed much force into it as he possibly could. Misaki moaned, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss as it heightened his world towards the bridge of ecstasy.

After a minute of mindless passion, the author reluctantly pulled away, chortling as those doe-like eyes sent him a lustful glare.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki pleaded, showering the author's face with passionate kisses. "Please! I want...more."

A sinful leer plastered itself amongst that attractive face. His ego flared in triumph as he heard his kitten utter those sweet pleas of affection. He leaned down and kissed his angel once more, grinding his hips onto that beautiful erection below him. Misaki wailed in ecstasy. The mere sensation of those clothes grinding against his sensitive flesh designated a hot need that couldn't be subdued. He couldn't get enough of it. The author kissed that face one last time before leaning down to whisper heated demands within that shivering ear. Still lingering within that lustful haze, the teen obeyed his Master without any sense of complaint. He rose from his position, pushed that powerful body beneath the comforting sheets until he was somehow straddling the man. A grin tainted those wicked lips, almost as though pleased how the situation was turning out for him.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered, his tone dripping with lust. "I'm waiting."

Without wasting another minute, Misaki lowered himself until he was facing the raging erection that was screaming his name. Slowly, he brought his hands towards the bulge and unzipped it quickly. He parted the remaining fabric to the sides and grabbed the member that was very pleased to see him. He squeezed it gently, his heart executing in somersaults as a heated groan fell before those seductive lips. Normally he would have been petrified by the very act of even _touching_ the author's erection, yet given the fact that his mind trailed off into that intoxicating aroma of lust...he found himself caring very little. He leaned down and stroked the member thoroughly before licking the base to the very tip as he bobbed his head down lovingly. Akihiko gritted his teeth, throwing back his head in pleasure as that familiar heat began to encircle him.

"Nngh," the author breathed, tangling his hands within his kitten's hair. "Ahh…M...Misaki..."

Misaki hummed seductively, greedily drinking the bitter substance that continued to fill his cavern. The author's breathing became ragged, his hips thrusting on their own accord as that mouth trapped his member with everlasting heat.

"Misaki," the writer hissed, his eyes drowning in utter satisfaction. "Ngh...yes, that's it—take it," he commanded, letting loose a wicked grin as his kitten continued running his tongue amongst his firm flesh. "Take it all," he growled, pushing that head as far as it'll go.

" _Mpmh!_ " was all the kitten could say. He couldn't focus on anything as his mouth was attacked by that delicious flesh within him. A tint of smugness overtook his lustful heart. He never thought under any circumstance, that his Master would _ever_ succumb to pleasure like this. The man was always exceptional at controlling himself. Even when under the deep, intoxicating waves of passion the author did not so much as utter a grunt. The same couldn't be said about him, though. The moment that cock breached his insides, he'd do nothing but scream. Yet whenever he gave the author a blowjob, the man seemed much more…sensitive than usual. Like he was always on the verge of exploding within that hot mouth. Misaki hummed in appreciation, taking great pride that _he_ could make the Great Usami squirm under his touch.

"Fuck," Akihiko cursed, arousal lurking within his expression as he continued watching that mouth take him for all he was worth. "You're getting quite skilled at this, Misaki. Nngh…oh, yes, pet."

Misaki did nothing more but continue his administrations. Although his lust-filled face revealed nothing, he was actually quite pleased with his Master's comment. Just to hear the man utter nothing but blissful passion overfilled happiness within his heart. Soon enough, the heat became too much for the teen to bear; it reminded him of his own unsatisfied member. Eager to rid himself of this throbbing heat, he quickly slid his other hand down and stroked himself just as evenly; moaning profoundly as he continued to service his Master.

Akihiko groaned, utterly bewitched by that explicit sight. Just to watch his cute little kitten touching himself while he continued to pleasure him was unbelievably hot. He couldn't get enough at that explicit sight: those vividly green eyes darkening under the hazes of this act. Those cheeks overclouded with that adorable flush. That lustful body shivering nonstop under the coursing heat that devoured him completely. Hearing those muffled squeaks that contracted around that throat as he continued fucking the teen's cavern. Evil chuckles transcended through the author. His kitten was so cute...committing indecent acts like this. What he wouldn't give to see more…

An evil grin designated as the very thought occurred to him.

 _"Finger yourself,"_ he demanded sultry. "Arouse me even further, Misaki."

The boy whimpered, yet obeyed his Master whole-heartedly. He stopped fondling his erection and slid his hand further up his thighs until he reached gaping entrance. He slowly circled around the hole before pushing a finger inside, finger-banging himself gently.

The author released another heated groan. The friction of the warmth engulfing him while watching this exquisite performance was driving him to the realms of ecstasy.

"Imagine it's me, Misaki," he growled, sweat trailing down his handsome face. "Imagine it's my finger going in that luscious ass."

"Mmph!" Misaki moaned, finding his Master's advice much more satisfying as he continued to penetrate himself. _Oh God._ He thought, the pleasurable warmth racing down his veins. If his mouth was not occupied, his scream would have pierced the walls. These sweltering sensations transcending down his frame, he felt as though he'd die from the sheer intensity of it. His body _—_ what was happening to him? He felt so _hot_ …he didn't know what else to do. He moaned again despite himself _—_ earning a deep ring of laughter that erupted from the man. If possible, he flushed even harder. How embarrassing to be caught doing like this! Yet despite all that, he loved those hungry eyes watching his every move. It was like his Master was drinking in a side to him where only _he_ was allowed to see.

"Yes," the author purred, throwing his head back against the pillows. "Faster, love."

Lust clouded the teen's features once again. This finger inside him...it wasn't enough. He needed to feel _more._ Without realizing it, he slipped another finger inside his cavern, mewling loudly as his hole was stretched scrumptiously. With every thrust he gave himself, his cries became louder—despite the fact this cock was breaching his mouth so deliciously.

"Mpmh!" he whined as the warmth consumed him. "Nnngh!"

" _Fuck!_ " Akihiko snarled, pushing that head to suck even further. "Ahhh…"

Misaki could do nothing but whimper as the pleasure escalated and continued to devour him fully. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as a powerful orgasm was torn from his lustful body, soaking his thighs and the bed sheets below. The author fucked the cavern one last time before shooting his load with that gaping entrance, uttering an earth-shattering howl that erupted throughout the bedroom walls.

The teen blushed, swallowing the fluid deliciously. When he finished, he quickly stood up and hid his head beneath that powerful chest, utterly embarrassed at what he'd just done. What was he thinking?! Yet when he truly thought about it, he couldn't exactly remember anything he did. After the man had given him a blowjob, his mind had gone south and he'd succumbed to every pleasurable act his rabbit inflicted on him. He groaned. _Baka!_ He thought, utterly furious with himself. How could he have been so careless? Why did he let this happen? And _WHY_ didn't he lock the damn door—?!

"I had a wonderful time, Misaki." Akihiko purred, interrupting the teen's thoughts. "I never expected you to be so… _lewd_ with your desires." He chuckled, loving the shiver that designated underneath. "Perhaps I should sneak up on you more often."

Misaki blushed, hiding his face within that powerful built. _Damn it!_ He fumed, tears running across his heated cheeks. _I knew he was gonna make fun of me!_

Akihiko sighed. His kitten could be so sensitive sometimes. "Misaki, it's alright." He whispered gently, kissing away those unwanted tears. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You performed beautifully, love."

Misaki's eyes widened with shock. "R…Really?" He breathed, trying to feign disinterest yet failing miserably.

"Of course _,_ Misaki." Akihiko chortled, grinning wickedly. "I wouldn't have let you continue if you didn't."

"Bastard!" The brunet yelled, snuggling closer against that muscular chest. "Didn't I tell you not to say things like that?!"

Akihiko snorted. "Misaki," he said simply. "For a guy that just sucked my dick just now…you sure have a lot of nerve."

"SHUT-UP!" The teen bellowed as the blood rushed to his face. "PERVERTED FREAK!"

Akihiko snickered. His kitten was so much fun to mess with.

"Ugh!" Misaki scowled, getting out of the bed as the blush stained his cheeks. "That's it! I've had enough of you! I'm going downstairs and don't you _dare_ try to follow me!"

The teen made more noise than necessary as he raced out the room, like he was _avoiding_ the evident stare that would sure be lurking within those piercing eyes.

Had he looked back, he might have noticed Akihiko's grin only widened.

 _Foolish boy._ He thought, his eyes glinting maliciously as another devious plan entered his bases of his thoughts. _It's your fault I have to claim you now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	9. Akihiko's Thirst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine! I hope you guys can enjoy the next smutty chapter. ^_^

_Damn him!_ Misaki cursed, fury fueling his thoughts as he continued chopping the onions he was preparing for dinner.

_Stupid._

**Chop.**

_Self-centered._

**Chop.**

_Perverted_ **.**

**Chop.**

**"** ASSHOLE!" He snarled out, chopping the onion with more force than necessary.

Misaki realized the misdeed and blushed profoundly. He couldn't believe he was focusing on the concepts of _that_! Yet given the situation at hand, he couldn't exactly _avoid_ the lingering thought—the author had made sure of that.

It all started earlier that dreadful—as Misaki liked to put it—morning when they both had arisen from a passionate night of sex that involved strawberries, chocolate, and a **LOT** of whipped cream. Misaki groaned. His lower back was on fire. Damn that Usagi—damn him to the pits of hell! He nearly broke his hips! How the hell could someone be that thoughtless?! Didn't the man _care_ _at_ all?! He _knew_ the teen had school and other errands that involved _walking!_ Just how the hell was he supposed to explain this noticeable limp to everyone every time they—well, _he_ —decided to engage in these "physical activities"?!

"Baka," Misaki grumbled as he laid against that powerful chest. "I will most definitely get you for this!"

Akihiko chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully at the remark. "Okay, Misaki," he mused, rubbing his kitten's delicate skin.

"I'm serious!" Misaki growled, rising faintly to meet those mirthful pools of lilac. "Stop laughing at me!"

The author smiled gently. "I never said I was laughing at you," he teased, rising slightly to kiss those addictive lips. "Really, Misaki. It's _always_ you whose makes such a big deal out of things."

"Y-You…" Misaki sputtered, unable to believe the rabbit was trying to pin the blame on him yet _again_. "How _dare_ you—?"

"Exactly my point," Akihiko uttered calmly.

"Argh!" Misaki howled, beyond pissed that the rabbit had beaten him yet _again_. "Forget this shit! I'm going back to my room!"

Akihiko chortled. His kitten could be so utterly amusing. He waited for Misaki to leave the bedroom in a huff, yet as the minutes passed by, the boy was still lingering within the room.

 _Didn't he say he was leaving?_ He thought, arching an eyebrow in confusion. _Why is he still here?_

Just as he was going to ask, he noticed the flash of pain that flickered across his kitten's face. Realizing the problem, a smirk slowly wavered.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed, not even bothering to hide the amusement within his voice. "I can't help but notice you're still within my bedroom...is there something the matter?"

Misaki's heart accelerated. "N-No!" He said a little too quickly. "N-Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! Now would you quit— _ahhh_!" He howled, a sear of pain ripping through his lower body as he attempted to move.

"Hmmm," the author mused, his smirk becoming more and more apparent as the boy continued to struggle out of bed. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Misaki blushed. "Of course, not!" He snapped, complying with his body's wishes and stayed within the bed sheets. "And even if there _was,_ it's entirely your fault anyway!"

"And how exactly is it my fault?" Akihiko questioned, grabbing the box of cigarettes that were lying amongst the counter.

"Y…You did this to me!" Misaki shouted, becoming angrier by the second. "I wouldn't be going through this right now if you hadn't—"

"If I hadn't _what,_ Misaki?" Akihiko interrupted, all amusement gone from his voice.

Misaki stiffened a gasp, momentarily distracted by the author's beauty. _Damn you, Usagi!_ He thought subconsciously, his heart pounding all the more. _Why do you have to be so…gorgeous?_

"If...you hadn't made me...say all those words." Misaki finished rather lamely.

"Oh?" Akihiko uttered, his face giving away his curiosity. "What exactly _did_ I tell you to say?"

"Things." Misaki whispered, the flush becoming more apparent.

"What kind of things?"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki retaliated, his fingers gripping the sheets uncomfortably. "Stop it!"

Akihiko snickered. "What? I'm just curious _._ "

"Don't worry about it!"

"Misaki _,_ " he breathed, leaning closer to that blushing face. "Come now, don't be so cold. I just want to know what you're thinking...there's no harm in that, right?"

The teen flickered his gaze downward, his heart fluttering loudly. "M…My body wouldn't be in so p-p-pain if you d-didn't make me s-say those...things."

Akihiko smirked. How his cutie had such a weak will at times. "Again, that was entirely your fault."

"HOW?!" Misaki screeched, clearly outraged.

"Simple," Akihiko shrugged, bringing that wretched cigarette towards his lips. " _You_ seduced _me._ I was utterly helpless against those enticing pleas of yours. I couldn't control myself—"

"STOP making yourself to be the victim!" Misaki hissed. "We all know who the damned mastermind is!"

Akihiko chuckled. "You flatter me."

"That wasn't a compliment!" Misaki snapped. "Quit twisting my words around so that they'll only benefit you!"

The writer did nothing but chuckle in response.

"Asshole," the teen scowled, folding his arms. "I can't believe you made me say those things! Ah, I was so _loud!"_ He whined, hiding his face in shame _._ "Why didn't you tell me to keep it down?! I would have kept quiet if you told me!"

"Misaki," Akihiko simply uttered, exhaling the wretched smoke. "During that time...I don't think you could have kept quiet even if it killed you."

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Misaki bellowed, his cheeks becoming that beautiful shade of red. "HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because it's the truth," Akihiko stated bluntly, his eyes scorching victoriously.

"BAKA!" Misaki yelled, smacking the author's chest. Akihiko laughed from the very action while Misaki gritted his teeth in anger. "That's it!" He hollered, rising up from the bed. "I can't stand your harassment any longer! I'm outta he—oww!" He hissed, placing his hand on the wall to steady himself as the pain stabbed his backside.

"You talk as if you could leave the room," Akihiko teased, still inhaling that wretched cigarette.

"Be quiet!" Misaki snarled, gripping the wall in utter embarrassment.

Akihiko snickered, blowing a triumphant amount of smoke right within the kitten's direction.

Misaki scowled. His lover could be so arrogant sometimes! Wanting nothing more to leave the room, he uttered one last sigh before limping his way to the awaited exit—his hand gripping the wall for continued support.

Akihiko grinned evilly, licking his lips from the very action. He didn't know what it was, but witnessing the struggles his kitten was going through was _extremely_ satisfying. It brought back the memories of last night—and what a wonderful night that was. Although the teen was bitching about it now, he sure as hell wasn't complaining last night! Akihiko had spoken nothing but the truth: he couldn't help himself—not when his kitten was begging for more. Who was he to deny luscious flesh when it was offered to him so willingly? He did what any man would have done and pounced amongst his prey. Countless times that night, he brought the teen orgasm after orgasm. He fucked the kitten so much that his mind gradually began to decline until he was so delirious under the pleasure, that he threw away that troublesome pride and succumbed to Akihiko wholeheartedly—not even caring that his demands were downright slutty.

Akihiko smirked. His kitten was so cute then: lost under the sensations that he was practically begging for the man to give it to him—and the author had gave it to him. _Hard._

So the teen had no right to complain—he practically drove himself into that situation!

As Misaki reached the door handle, he couldn't help but hear the author utter one of the most ridiculous demands he had ever heard. In fact, it was so ridiculous that he literally had to looked back and demand the idiot to repeat that statement again.

Akihiko flashed a devilish grin. "You heard me," he purred, delighted his command caught the boy's attention. "Cook me breakfast in nothing but an apron."

For a moment Misaki just stood there frozen in place, unable to register the meaning of those words. Yet as the concepts of those words slowly began to sink in, cold fury had quickly overtook him. That _bastard!_ How dare he suggest something as vulgar as that?! Like _hell_ he was going to dress up in some corny ass apron! He wasn't gonna wear that shit! Just as he was about to let his lover have it, Akihiko had yet again reminded him of the bet they placed with the indicated factors the winner possessed. At that moment, Misaki had the urge to strangle the sadistic asshole.

"Bet be damned!" He wanted to say. "I'll take my chances with the consequences!" Despite that raging thought, he knew it wouldn't be wise to voice out that opinion. No matter how unfair the matter was, the author was right. He'd won their match fair and square—and what a way to rub it in his face! As the teen were about to succumb to that deed, his fate was somewhat prolonged when Aikawa had barged within their room, looking like the devil herself.

For a moment, Misaki let himself believe he was saved...until he realized the absolute horror of the situation.

Aikawa was in the room with them.

And they both weren't wearing any clothing at the moment.

A blush had risen against his cheeks as he attempted to cover himself. Aikawa had seen them! How embarrassing! Even though she knew of their relationship, it was still humiliating to be caught like this. Yet as the seconds passed by, Misaki learned that the editor wasn't the slightest bit interested in what she walked into—it was rather _who_ she wanted to speak to that was astonishingly captivating.

As usual, she was pissed at the author who was lying in bed at the moment, his expression indifferent to the world around him.

Apparently, there was a book-signing event the author had to attend today. Aikawa had told him this event was extremely important because not only did it promote a larger fan-base for his upcoming novel, but it also staggered the sales for the well-being of their company. Yet Aikawa may as well have told this information to a brick wall. Akihiko didn't give a shit. He disregarded the news as usual and put it off to the last minute.

And now Aikawa was bursting within his bedroom, already complaining that he was ten minutes late.

Given that he had no other choice, the author stood out of bed, grabbed his pants and walked out of the bedroom. For a moment, Misaki thought his prayers had been answered. Yet he was proven wrong again when the author had grabbed his face for one last kiss—not even caring that his editer was standing right _there_. Misaki pushed him away, blushing slightly. Akihiko chuckled, obviously amused. Slowly, he leaned forward until he met that reddened earlobe.

"This is over, Misaki," he whispered, nibbling his kitten's earlobe. "I expect you to be dressed when I return."

Misaki couldn't help the shivers that cascaded down his frame at that outrageous comment.

Akihiko smirked, the teen was too cute. Once more, he kissed his little cutie before getting ready and leaving his home altogether.

Misaki sighed in relief. The bastard was finally gone! _Good riddance!_ He thought, changing into some clothes. _I didn't I'd last another second watching that stupid smirk trial across his stupid face!_

For the rest of the afternoon, Misaki was proud to say that he enjoyed it to the fullest. He cleaned the house, got a chance to catch up with his studies, and most importantly, his back wasn't hurting him as much anymore. Even though he was enjoying his time alone, he knew it wouldn't last.

And he was right.

* * *

Before he knew what was happening, it was already evening. Of course, this information didn't bother him. It was only until he thought of the author when the shock officially registered. _Crap!_ He thought, slapping himself in the head. _Usagi-san's gonna be home any minute and I still haven't made dinner!_ Just as he was about to get started, the events of this morning came flooding back into his mind.

Aikawa.

The meeting.

The apron.

 _Cook me breakfast in nothing but an apron._ Akihiko had demanded. _I expect you to be dressed when I return..._

Misaki's cheeks flushed the color of scarlet.

 _NO!_ He thought, shaking his head rapidly. _I'M **NOT** WEARING THAT SHIT! _

_But you have to,_ another part of his mind uttered.

 _NO, I DON'T!_ He snarled right back.

 _Um, yeah you do._ That part of him stated calmly. _You know what will happen if you don't…_

Misaki groaned, resisting the urge to kick the wall. That logical side of him was right. The punishment he'd get if he didn't wear that wretched apron would be far more severe more than anything else. He should know: he'd fallen victim to the author's wrath for many, many years. Throwing the remains of his pride to the garbage, he quickly went upstairs to the author's bedroom and searched through the closet to find that wretched apron.

 _Bastard._ He thought, glaring at himself in the mirror. _I'll **never** forgive you for this!_ He was completely naked: the only thing that was truly covering him was the vividly pink apron that was staring right back at him in the reflection. Deciding not to dwell on that factor any longer, he went downstairs—grumbling nonstop as he went—to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his perverted Master.

Which now, brings us back to the kitchen scene.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki grumbled to himself, cutting more onions than the amount necessary. "Making me wear this stupid thing just to satisfy your sick fantasies! Insensitive jerk!"

Right at that same moment, Misaki heard the familiar sound of the door opening. He gasped, intercepting the feelings of excitement and fear coursing through his veins.

The author was here.

Suddenly, he couldn't speak. The protests he had in store for his lover instantly dispersed the moment he caught sight of that familiar gleam lurking within those calculative irises. He felt his heart pound at triple speed as soon as that indecorous smile itched its way across that flawless face. Misaki flushed, trying to look anywhere else but at the handsome figure before him. He was so focused on cutting the vegetables that he failed to notice how Akihiko had suddenly sprunged behind him, looking as beastly as ever. A gasp escaped his lips as soon as those powerful arms surrounded him.

Akihiko laughed. "There's no need to be scared," he purred, licking his lips slightly. "I assure you, I don't bite."

Misaki shivered. "W-Who said I was s-scared?!" He retorted, hoping with all his might the author couldn't hear his heart pounding. "I was j-just surprised, that's all."

Booming laughter erupted from that perfect mouth. "Whatever you say, Misaki."

"B-Be quiet!" Misaki cried, not liking the way that voice coursed through him. "And _let go_ of me! Can't you see I'm cooking here?!"

"That's good," the author whispered, his voice designating into a vibrating growl. "Because I'm rather hungry for some Misaki."

"Baka!" Misaki yelled, his stomach cascading butterflies as it eagerly absorbed that delicious comment. "Talk about corny—"

"It's the truth," Akihiko growled, leaning in to tease the shell of Misaki's ear with the tip of his tongue. "After such a long day of stress, I just long to go home so that my cute little Misaki can take care of me."

"D-Don't..." Misaki whimpered, the blush dusting against his cheeks. "Don't say— _ahhh!_ "

As always, the author ignored him. He was too transfixed with his kitten's scent to care about anything else.

"Misaki," Akihiko purred lasciviously, his hands stroking that youthful flesh. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?"

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki pleaded, squirming uncontrollably as those fingers designated pleasure at every wake. "Would you please stop touching me?! I can't—"

"Oh?" Akihiko mused, his mouth curving into a ravishing grin. "You don't like me touching you?"

"Of c-course not!" Misaki protested, fighting with all his might not to succumb to those heavenly fingers. "I already told you that! Now leave me _alone_!"

Dark laughter raked from the author's lips. "Really?" He teased, eyeing the growing erection his kitten was sprouting. "That's not what your body's telling me, though." He trailed his hands down to caressed that leaking member.

"Stop it!" Misaki cried, the pleasure beginning to course throughout his entire body. "S-Stop…"

Akihiko continued to ignore him, stroking his kitten as if on auto-pilot.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki squealed, his voice getting higher and higher as the author continued to pump him. "N-No more! P-Please..."

 _You're so cute, Misaki._ Akihiko thought, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

" _A…Ahhh…_ " Misaki moaned, his body succumbing the unadulterated pleasure it desperately tried to resist.

Akihiko chuckled. "Is it good, Misaki?" He questioned against that shivering ear.

Misaki couldn't say anything, he could only turn his head in embarrassment. Akihiko groaned upon the sight. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and gave a long lick to that exposed, unblemished neck that was simply begging for his attention. Misaki moaned softly, causing the writer to chuckle. _So adorable_. He thought, continuing his heated actions. Just to tease his kitten, he began to ravish that youthful neck until it was covered in love bites. To his satisfaction, the teen moaned a bit louder, his body shivering greatly from that experienced tongue.

"U…Usagi-san!" Misaki whined, attempting to push the man off him. "S-Stop it—mngh! Please! Didn't we just—?"

"Didn't we just _what,_ Misaki?" Akihiko interrupted, amusement clearly evident within his tone as the teen brought back the wonderful events of last night.

Immediately, that pink blush stained that adorable face. "Umm," Misaki mumbled, his voice getting steadily lower as each second passed by. "We...w _e_ just—"

" _—_ had sex?" Akihiko hindered, finishing the sentence for him.

Misaki's cheeks flushed the brightest red. "Don't say that out loud!" He yelled, averting his eyes away. "Th…That's dirty!"

The author chuckled yet again at that beautiful innocence. "Misaki," he purred, placing his hot tongue amongst that neck once more. " **That** was last night—I need to recharge."

"P…Pervert!" Misaki managed to gasp, squirming in delight as the author continued to mark him. "U-Usagi-san! Q-Quit it! I don't want—"

"You don't want this?" Akihiko jested, his lips curving into a naughty smile.

"No, I don't!" Misaki exclaimed, moaning heavily as that tongue continued driving him to the realms of ecstasy. A whimper designated from his throat. This wasn't good. Not at all. His body was responding to the man! What the hell?! _Didn't we do it last night?!_ Misaki thought. _Why is my body responding to him like this?! Am...am I really that greedy? No!_ He growled. _That can't be it! I know it isn't!_

"Baka!" he shouted, his body numbing into sensation once more. "S-Stop...ahhh…"

Akihiko kept trailing his marks throughout that lustful body. He smiled. He couldn't help the smugness that coursed through him. His kitten was such a liar: saying he didn't want it even though his body was clearly saying otherwise.

 _Such foolishness,_ he thought. _Then again, I suppose denying what you truly want is one of your delectable traits. Oh, how you turn me on, Misaki._

"Nyaa!" Misaki cried, the heat consuming his chain of thought. _Damn it!_ he fumed, _What the hell is wrong with me?! Why...why does he have to be so good?!_

Misaki was so absorbed within the mist of pleasure that he didn't even notice the author changing their locations until he was up against the kitchen wall. Reluctantly, Akihiko removed his mouth from the delicious skin and began sliding his hand down towards that sweet ass. Misaki gasped, biting his lip as those cold fingers rubbed his twitching hole.

"W...What the hell?!" Misaki screeched, the redness staining his cheeks as he fully processed his surroundings. "Why am I against the fucking wall, you pervert?!"

A dangerous gleam infiltrated those piercing eyes from that response. Misaki's his heart accelerated, desperately trying to contain the excitement and fear that escalated through him. Slowly, Akihiko leaned his head forward until his lips were touching the kitten's ear.

"You want to know **why**?" He breathed, relishing the shiver that descended down that youthful frame. He chuckled darkly. "Such a curious little kitten," he trailed on, trailing his hands amongst that delectable ass, cupping it softly. "I wonder if I should punish you." He said in a whisper, spreading that ass apart to witness that quivering hole.

"Hey!" Misaki cried, pleasure flooding into his veins based on the gleaming dominance infiltrating that sinful voice. "Stop t-touching—!"

"Make me," the author purred, his lustful aroma making the kitten shiver all the more. "Hmmm," he paused, gazing at that reddening flesh. "It's loosened up pretty well from last night _._ " He pointed out, shoving a finger within that tight cavern—earning a wanton-ish cry from those delectable lips. "You'll be able to enjoy it a lot more."

"Ahhh!" Misaki moaned as the finger breached his prostate. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the pleasure coursed through his body like a wave.

The author smirked. "You want more?" He rasped, loving the intoxicating pants that spiraled from those cherry lips. Nothing more escaped Misaki's throat but a choked scream.

"Misaki," Akihiko groaned, loving the sounds that trailed throughout the kitchen as he finger-fucked his kitten into an oblivion. "Do you want something else? Does my fingers not satisfy you?" He'd gotten his answer when a scream echoed throughout the lavish walls. He grinned evilly. "What would you like, my lustful kitten? Are you in need of my cock, love?" He chuckled devilishly. "How utterly naughty of you. Yet rest assured, my cute pet. You have nothing to worry about. I'll fuck that tight ass of yours until you see nothing but stars _._ "

Misaki flushed at his Master's commentary, yet he knew somewhere within his mind...he rather enjoyed it.

"Oh, Misaki," Akihiko sibilated, shoving his fingers even deeper. "I can never seem to get enough of you."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed, his body succumbing to the hot heaven his Master had set upon it.

Akihiko's self-control demolished. He needed to inside of the boy—he needed to like _now_. Immediately, he placed his hands amongst the waistband of his pants and shoved them down rather quickly. He lifted that slender leg, before lining his member against that twitching hole and shoving himself in instantly.

"AHHHH!" Misaki screamed, his body bursting into pleasurable sensation as the author thrusted against his prostate.

"Fuck," Akihiko hissed; his voice drunk with lust. "You're so hot, Misaki."

Misaki's cheeks flared from the shamelessness of that comment. Yet before he could tell the man off, that's when the writer decided to move—and Misaki could think no more. He moaned profoundly. His Master's cock was always so _big—_ and this new angle was stretching his insides more than ever. Another wanton-ish cry escaped from his lips. Akihiko's cock…it was always so deep. It made him more aware of the irrefutable pleasure that was coursing through him.

"Does it feel good, baby?" Akihiko whispered in that sexy voice.

Misaki could say nothing _—_ he was lost under the unadulterated bliss his body was experiencing.

"Misaki," the man grunted, amusement clouding his voice. "You shouldn't ignore your lover—it's very disrespectful."

"S…Shut-up!" Misaki gasped through the author's rapid thrusting. "Don—ahhh! Don't say such...mgnhh...stupid things! It's annoying!"

Akihiko chuckled. "You know you like it, Misaki," he purred, licking the teen's earlobe, enjoying the sweet taste that lingered there.

"Shut-up!" Misaki cried out again, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought the feelings overwhelming him. "I **DO NOT** like it! Don't say another word! _"_ **(1)**

Akihiko smirked. "Whatever you say, Misaki," he growled, biting that throbbing neck—relishing the sudden pulse that lingered beneath his teeth.

Misaki gasped as tremors of pleasure shot right through him. _Oh my God._ He thought, momentarily succumbing to the excruciating pleasure that was sapping between his legs. _It feels so **good**. Dammit, why am I always swept away like this? I_ —"AHHHH!" He screamed as the pleasure brought him back to reality.

Akihiko chuckled. "That was pretty loud," he grunted out, thrusting a bit harder—loving the scream that came with it. "What's the matter?" He questioned, bringing his hands over those vividly pink nipples. "Are you craving my touch _?_ " He pinched those delectable nubs, causing the teen to scream in pleasure. He smirked. "Do I make you that hot, Misaki?"

Misaki's heart fluttered from that confident prowl. _Shit!_ He thought. _Why does he have to be so dirty?! Why can't he say normal stuff for once?!_ And yet, despite what he thought, he knew he liked—no _loved_ —that barbaric vocabulary his lover used. Those vulgarized words…promising what they would do his sensitive body…he shivered in pleasure at the thought.

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, licking his lips as his kitten screamed in pleasure. "Do you want it deeper?"

Misaki tensed as the sound of his moans ringed past his ears. He whimpered cutely, embarrassment flooding through his veins. He couldn't believe the volume of his voice!Was he really **that** loud? No, he couldn't have been! Yet no matter how much he tried to deny himself that, the facts were slowly spiraling from the depths of his reality. He was. He really was. He couldn't believe his body had succumbed to the pleasures of sex so easily—but it was all the author's fault! Stubbornly, he bit his lower lip. He knew he was being foolish, but he didn't care! He would not give this bastard the satisfaction! He would not!

Akihiko grinned evilly. "You never learn, do you?" He mused, his eyes gleaming maliciously. Just when he thought he couldn't get more aroused _._ His kitten was trying to silence himself— _again._ Although others might tire of this repeated action, it never failed to heighten the author into the depths of ecstasy. He had to admit—his lover had spunk. How he loved the defiant aroma that always seemed to cloud the teen. It always made him enjoy the challenge of tearing down that resistance all the more.

Misaki said nothing, only biting his lip to suppress the heated moans that longed to escape.

Akihiko clucked his tongue mockingly. He was going to enjoy this.

To Misaki's surprise, he found himself being pushed further into the kitchen wall, his leg lifted higher than ever.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" Misaki stammered, releasing his hold amongst his lower lip.

Akihiko smirked. "You shouldn't have done that, Misaki."

Before the teen could retort something smart, his hole was attacked by the barbaric, frenzied thrusts his Master was giving him.

"Mmph!" Misaki mewled, biting back most of the moan. "Ahhhh…"

The pleasure—it was too much! The way his Master's cock was piercing through him, attacking his poor hole until his body would remember nothing but the scorching heat plumbing through it. His body…it was losing…and it was going limp from the predatory actions of his experienced lover.

"Misaki," the author grunted, furrowing his brows from the overwhelming tightness. "Shit...oh, Misaki."

The teen bit his lower lip—struggling to keep the heaving moans at bay. Just the man _saying_ his name alone was enough plummet his mind to the point of no return. He couldn't believe how hard he was getting! How _wet_ he was. His Master's voice...oh, how he yearned to hear it again—

"Misaki," Akihiko slurred, intoxicated from the engulfment his dick was receiving. "Nngh—your ass feels so fucking good. I can never get enough of it."

Misaki wanted to cum. The author's deep, hypnotic voice was making his member wetter than ever. He turned his face away, hoping to hide away that secret pleasure.

Akihiko chuckled, realizing that hidden pleasure. "Does my voice get to you, my cute pet?" He whispered, loving the way that body stiffened the moment it was found out. "How does it feel like?" When the brunet said nothing, the author continued his perverted speech. "Does it feel as though I'm licking you?" He breathed, gliding his tongue towards that shivering mess beside him. "Does it feel as though I'm tasting those luscious nipples of yours?" He trailed on, placing his hands amongst those hardening nubs, relishing the cute moan from that very action. "Is that how it feels like, love?"

Misaki struggled not to raise his voice, his legs were quivering.

"Or does it feel," the author continued to grunt out, prolonging his vicious thrusts. "Like this?"

Misaki could not help it. He screamed. For that capricious erection had managed to reach his desired spot. His eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Akihiko chuckled. The cries escaping his kitten's cavern were just too cute. How he wanted them even _louder_.

"You like that, huh?" He whispered huskily, utterly intoxicated by those seductive cries. "You like getting fucked like this, don't you?" He paused, grunting harshly. "You're such a shameless little boy. I bet you'd cum for me right now, wouldn't you?"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried, feeling the familiar heat erupt within his stomach as Akihiko continued his vulgar rant. "Stop! I don't...haah...want to hear—ahhhhh!"

"You want that, don't you? My hot cum trailing down that ass of yours—marking you like the cum slut you are." Misaki bit his lip, trying so hard to stifle the sounds that wanted to break free. Akihiko let loose a filthy smile. "You're such a naughty little thing, aren't you? How delightful." **(2)**

"Ahhhh," Misaki moaned, shivering from that indecent speech. "U…Usagi-san…please—"

"Not to worry, my pet," Akihiko grunted, pausing to lick that luscious skin. "I'll be sure to fill this ass of yours. You always look so beautiful covered in my seed."

"Oh…oh God _,_ " Misaki whimpered, the heat within him spiraling out of control. He didn't know what was happening to him…but he loved it. God, he loved it.

Akihiko gave a throaty chuckle. "Yes, Misaki," he hissed, gritting his teeth in pleasure. "You like that too, don't you?"

The flush that overcame that the teen's face was instantaneous. His knuckles clamped against the lavish walls, tightening every time those powerful thrusts had ravished his small body. It felt so **_good._ ** He couldn't think of anything but that blessed shaft infiltrating his cavern—making him delirious and unresponsive to the world around him. Nothing else overwhelmed him, all he think about was the hardening flesh streaming between his legs.

"Haaah..." Misaki mewled, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks. "Oh...ohhh!"

A wicked sneer designated that handsome face. "Misaki," he growled, pounding his kitten mercilessly. "Look at me."

"No," Misaki sobbed, shaking his head frantically. "I...uwa...I can't do something like that!"

Akihiko chuckled, "Don't play with me, Misaki. I know you want to."

"B...Baka!" Misaki yelled, his heart picking up at triple speed. "Quit sounding so smug! It's annoying—"

"Misaki," the author repeated, alluring him with that smooth, velvety voice of his. "Look at me."

Misaki whimpered. He knew he could never resist the author—not when he reeled him in with that deep, sexy voice of his. He was always drawn to the author, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Unconsciously, he turned head and peeked up through those long lashes—and his heart nearly popped out of his chest. Those eyes...they were so beautiful. They were alive and vivid with passion: piercingly bright and dangerously captivating. Misaki whimpered at the mere sight of it.

 _How could someone be this beautiful I'll never know._ He thought, his eyelashes fluttering ever so gently.

Akihiko chuckled, then yanked that face upwards and pulled the teen into a blistering kiss. Misaki's eyes widened with shock while the author boldly met his gaze, slipping his tongue within that innocent mouth. Misaki moaned, his mind heightening into that world of ecstasy.

"Ngh," the author breathed, gazing down that luscious face as their tongues tangled within that frenzied dance.

"Ahhhhh," Misaki mewled, moaning profoundly as he stared into those orbs that pierced his soul. "Ha...haah..."

Misaki's breath hitched higher with each thrust. His entire being was absorbed by that rapturous pressure, pressure so unmanageable that he could hardly breathe. Oh God, this heat—this ravishing heat...it was so high Misaki felt as though he were melting. He pulled away from the author, gasping heavily.

Akihiko groaned. His kitten was _killing_ him with those expressions of his. Unable to endure any longer, he began to ramming in and out of the delicate body, his balls smacking loudly against that luscious ass.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard but the piercing screams designating from the teen's cavern. He could not help it—for his Master's member made him lose all sense of rationality. The way that cock was pumping in and out of his body…he found himself screaming once again. Everything…it was all too much! The walls were too cool against his flushed skin, making him all aware of how much his body trembled as his Master stretched him so deliciously. Sweat was pouring down his body, his face radiating with heat as his dick bounced non-stoppingly against the author's thrusts.

"Mnmgh, " Misaki cried out, shivering profoundly. "No...ohhhh!"

Akihiko grinned savagely. His kitten made the cutest sounds when he was getting fucked. Just to tease the kid, he leaned forward until he nipped that delicious earlobe.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" He purred sadistically, smirking in utter triumph as he witnessed the lust clouding Misaki's eyes. "Mmm, such a lustful little creature. You needn't worry, though," he assured, lifting Misaki's leg even higher—relishing the little squeak that escaped those plum lips. "I'll be real good to you now, Misaki." And with that, he continued his blissful pace, groaning in utter pleasure as that celestial feeling continued to course through both of them.

"Ahh _,_ " the man sighed, lightly tugging the teen's throbbing member—grinning madly as a whimpering cry designated in response. "Right to the hilt—you're amazing, Misaki."

Misaki felt his testicles tightening as the author continued his torturous pace, gasping as that heat traveled throughout his frame. Nothing came forth but a pathetic whimper. He knew he couldn't take much more of this. His mind was beginning to lose essence as the pleasure persisted its troubled dance, overloading his senses. His dick was pooling with pre-cum, while his nipples were hardened to the point where it felt they'd fall off. Desire washed over him, crashing unadulterated stimulation into throughout his lower regions.

"Nngh," the writer grunted, licking his lips. "It seems you can't hold out much longer."

The teen's mind finally broke. "Fuck me!" He begged, finally succumbing to his lover's heat. "Please!" He whined, scratching the wall helplessly as he still found no release. "I want to cum!"

"My, my," Akihiko chuckled, utterly pleased he'd broken the boy's will into nothing. "Aren't you impatient?" He mused as the teen grinded his hips back, as though desperate in feeling more of that raging dick inside of him. Akihiko groaned in response. The truth was…he couldn't last much longer, either.

"Just remember," the author purred, relishing that fire within those lustful eyes. " **You** asked for this, my sweet pet _._ "

And with that, he grabbed those hips in a bruising grip and pounded _hard_. Misaki released a high-pitched scream as he soon discovered the man was true to his word. From there onwards, there were no more slow movements. The author's thrusting was frenzied, almost brutal as he pounded his kitten raw.

"Fuck me!" Misaki continued to beg, moaning coherently as the blissfulness ringed throughout his frame. "Y-Yes...ahh...oh!''

The pleasure soared into another level, he could barely register the tantalizing pressure within. He whined. He could feel himself reaching that blissful high, and he knew the author was too. He felt Akihiko's pace becoming more ragged and uneven.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki moaned. "Ohhhh...Usagi-san! Nyaa…AHHHHH!" He screamed as the orgasm was ripped from his body.

The author howled as soon as he felt those walls clamping around his dick. He increased his pace until he was sent over the edge, and emptied himself within the teen.

Misaki moaned softly, shamefully pleased that he was filled with his Master's cum.

The teen panted in the aftermath, and his knees began to quiver. He tried to remain his stance, but the effort was so tiring that he would have collapsed if not for the strong arms that caught him. Without warning, the author slid his arms under the teen and lifted him without effort—much like he was picking up a cardboard box. Misaki groaned, unaware of where they were going. His mind was still high from that euphoric release. It wasn't until he felt those soft comforting sheets below him that he realized that they were in the author's bedroom.

"D…Dinner!" He managed to call out, sleepiness threatening to claim him. "I h-have to m-make—"

The author smiled lovingly. "It's alright," he breathed slowly, ruffling those locks affectionately. "I'm not that hungry anymore...I have someone to thank for that."

"Pervert," Misaki mumbled.

Akihiko chuckled.

The teen yawned, his cheeks flushing softly.

Akihiko smiled, entranced by his lovers' cuteness. "Sleepy?" He asked, his voice coaxed with warmth.

"Mmmm…" was all his kitten could say.

"Then sleep," the man whispered, leaning down to kiss those plump lips.

"Mmmm…" His kitten said again.

Akihiko grinned. Just as he was about to leave the room to let his kitten sleep, the brunet had yanked his arm rather fiercely. His eyes widened in surprise. Why was the teen pulling his shirt? Did he need something? Just as he was going to ask, he received an answer he never in a million years would have expected.

"N-No," the brunet said groggily, yanking the man's sleeve one last time. "S…Stay."

Nothing but shock registered on the author's features. Yet after a minute, a dazzling smile spread across his loveable lips. Misaki...just the simplest things he did never failed to keep his heart from fluttering. He slipped into the bed, laid beside the cutie and tangled his arms around teen, savoring every inch of that welcoming heat he could press himself into.

"Misaki," he mused. "I'm touched. I never knew you could be this affectionate—"

"DROP IT." Misaki muttered angrily, a faint blush appearing amongst his cheeks. "Before I change my mind and your ass can sleep on the couch tonight!"

Akihiko just smiled, completely unfazed. He only responded to the behavior by simply hugging the teen tighter, pressing loving kisses onto those flushed cheeks. Soon enough, the tension his kitten had held quickly evaporated into nothing.

"Misaki," the author tried again. "I love you."

"Pshhh." Misaki grumbled; trying to ignore how much his heart was pounding. "Baka."

The author laughed yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. I apologize if I went a little overboard with this. Yet if I had to admit, writing this chapter has always been a fantasy of mine! I was in kitchen cooking the other day and somehow this scene instantly popped up in my mind! I decided to go with my gut and let loose all the dirtiness! *Laughs* If I had to be frank, I was rather…hesitant when posting this chapter up. It wasn't because I was afraid of negative responses, it's just…I felt that this scene was truly revealing just what goes on in my head! How embarrassing! Dx
> 
> But now that I'm typing this…I realized it doesn't matter! Who CARES what goes on in my mind! As long as my yaoi-girlness (lol, is that even a word?) is satisfied then that's all that matters! I know I'm perverted. xD That much is obvious. And from reading my story…all YOU GUYS—that's right, I'm pointing at y'all—are perverted too! 
> 
> Lol. Getting off topic here! Thank you for reading this chapter! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ
> 
> (1) Not my quote. That quote entirely belongs to Nakamura-sensei. (Junjou Romantica Volume Three, Act Five, Page 110.) 
> 
> (2) Don't worry about that "slut" comment you guys. When I wrote that, I was trying to capture the heat of the moment because I know dirty words (hehe) are often arousing during that activity. I wasn't trying to degrade Misaki in ANY WAY. Believe me, I know Akihiko LOVES AND RESPECTS Misaki very much—which is why I often write sweet moments when each chapter comes to a close. If I offended anyone, I apologize. I love these characters very much and would NEVER try to make them look bad in any way. Please don't worry about that comment. Yet if you have any concerns about it then feel free to inbox me.


	10. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone. Welcome to Chapter Ten! ^_^

"Bastard!" Misaki yelled, yanking the chains uselessly. "Let me go!"

Akihiko smirked. "That's not something I can do so easily."

The teen's heartbeat tripled in response. Baka Usagi! Just _what_ had the man gotten him into now?! Ever since this cursed bet first started, the author was making him do all sorts of disgusting things that he'd _never_ be able—or want—to do in real life. And tonight's predicament was a mere example of that! The author had him chained to the frickin' bed _naked_ for Christ's sake!

Well…maybe that wording choice was a wee bit harsh. He wasn't exactly _chained_ to the bed, it was more along the lines of his hands just being chained—all of which was entirely against his will!

...or so he liked to think.

He blushed as soon as he realized that lingering thought. _Stupid pervert!_ He thought, struggling futilely. _This is all your fault! Making me talk these dirty thoughts…just what the hell are you doing to me?!_

"You know," the man pointed out, sitting across from his chained lover. "There's no need to act so peevish. I can promise you that you'll enjoy every second of this night."

"BAKA!" Misaki yelled, throwing up his chained arms in protest. "Like _hell_ I will!"

"Is that so?" The author mused, utterly amused by those empty threats.

"Quit laughing!" Misaki snarled. "That's not funny!"

The author smirked. He always got a kick out of seeing his kitten struggle because he knew no matter how harsh those words were, the boy secretly loved the predicaments he'd always placed him in. There was no use trying to deny that inescapable fact—and the Misaki's attempts to conceal those desires had amused him to no end.

In no time at all, the author leaned down and begin kissing the teen's throat.

"H-Hey!" Misaki stuttered, squirming frantically underneath the author's touch. "S-Stop! Just what hell are you—?!" A pained moan had escaped his lips as the man had sunken his teeth into the junction of Misaki's slender throat.

"It had to be done," Akihiko said simply, licking the wound he inflicted upon his lover. "Your body was practically begging for it."

"B…Bastard!" Misaki managed to gasp out. "So full of yourself! My body wasn't begging for anything! So you can get that out of your damn head—!"

Before Misaki could utter another word, the author had silenced him with a blistering kiss. Just as the teen were about to protest, the writer had crawled on top of him, drinking every inch of his delicate frame. Misaki flushed against the contact, doing his best not to shiver. Although he would never admit it, he loved being caged within those strong arms, it made the outcome much more exciting because he never knew what to expect—especially when the author was gazing at him with those seductive eyes that didn't even attempt to hide the feral playfulness scorching through them. He gulped, his heart pounding so wildly that there was a possibility it might burst through his chest.

Akihiko smirked. "Silly boy," he whispered, tasting the intoxicating flesh once more, grinning evilly as soon as he heard that beautiful whine beneath him. "Do you want to be taken by me that badly?"

Misaki said nothing, he merely turned his head in order to hide the designating flush burning across his cheeks.

Akihiko chuckled. "You're quite tempting when you want to be," he purred, his teeth grazing the side of his kitten's neck. He lightly sucked there—not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make the teen bite his lip in pleasure. "It almost makes me want to lose control…"

Misaki moaned softly. The feeling of those resonating lips brushing against his throat created waves of tingling pleasure that continued to thrive throughout his entire body. That warm, wet tongue shot electric sparks traveling down his spine, making his erection harder by the second.

Akihiko felt the smugness coursing through him as he heard the wanton-ish cries from his handiwork. "Eager, aren't you?" He whispered against the shivering mess beneath him. He chuckled yet again. "Don't worry," he breathed. "I'll take good care of you. I'll make this night so excruciating that you won't be able to think of anything else. Every twist of your hips, every sway of that cute little ass, and every move that you make will be indicating reminder of just how much you belong to **me**."

The words stirred within that promise made the overwhelming heat pool through the teen's stomach. He moaned loudly.

Akihiko snickered. "Did you like that, Misaki?"

Misaki whimpered. The intoxicating heat flooding through him was so nerve racking that he could hardly stand it.

Akihiko groaned, unable to resist the kitten's seductions any longer. He leaned in and met the lips of his beloved. For the few minutes that lasted, their tongues had battled for dominance as though they were caught up in some exotic dance. Naturally, the author had won as he had used every skillful method to explore the cavern within the teen's mouth. He kissed his angel with the upmost passion, grinning insidiously as he heard those delicate cries of pleasure.

He slowly backed away to admire his handiwork—and the blood shot up to his lower regions almost immediately. Misaki's eyes were hazed with passion, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth was swollen and red. It was an incredibly arousing sight. He wanted to take his kitten right then and there…but where would be the fun in that? He wanted the teen to _beg_ for it. To him, there was nothing more enticing then witnessing that kind of submission. And he would make that dream a reality—that itself was a promise.

The author had placed his hands upon that delicate chest, stroking every inch of that youthful, shivering body underneath him. Misaki tried to vocalize a compliant, yet the writer wasn't displaying any mercy as he continued stimulating his frame. He felt those hands gliding throughout his chest, pinching his nipples, fondling them, while massaging the hardening tips.

"Ah!" Misaki cried out as the author had brought down his tongue amongst his sensitive buds. "U...Usagi-san! N…ah!"

Akihiko's lips curved into an all knowing smirk just from listening to the frantic pants below him. To tease his kitten even more, he continued to nip and taste the chest, loving the way the teen tried dislodging himself while coming back for more. It was so cute.

Misaki's whines were growing more and more impatient as the author continued implant agonizing pleasure throughout his body. Akihiko had done _nothing_ this past hour besides teasing his body senseless! Just how _long_ was this torturous foreplay going to last? He felt as if he were going to burst! His member was leaking profoundly like water from a faucet. He _desperately_ wanted that intoxicating warmth to relieve his shaft, to relieve him of this agonizing friction. Yet no matter how close he was to that exhilarating orgasm, he could never reach it on his own. And that thought there, drove his mind into the gates of insanity. He _longed_ for Akihiko! He wanted the author to touch him! Only he could rid him of this cursed heat!

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried out, moaning his lovers' name as he arched his back. "Please!"

The author smirked, his ego flaring with triumph as he heard those delicious pleas from his partner. Although reducing his lovers' pride into nothing satisfied him to no end, he had to admit that it was rather intriguing just to see how far his lover would go _just_ for that stimulation. Yet in order to comply with that task, he decided to purposely ignore his kitten's cries.

He lowered himself onto his kitten's chest, trailing kisses amongst the teen's torso until he was staring at the hardening erection that was pooling with pre-cum. He licked his lips at the delicious sight. Yet instead of complying with his kitten's wishes, he placed his hands around those thighs and started to stroke and nibble at the skin, doing everything within his power to refuse the teen's needs. Just to tease the kitten, he placed his tongue against that heated flesh and left a wet trail that edged towards his lovers' privates. He faintly heard a sigh of relief above him—probably the teen thinking that he was finally going to give him a blowjob. Yet a yelp of surprise escaped from the boy as the man had bitten his excited flesh.

The author knew he was being unreasonable, but he did not regret this decision. After all, it would be no fun if he gave into the teen's needs right away: he wanted his kitten to _ache_ for his touch.

Misaki let out an adorable whine. The author was being so cruel. His hands and mouth were _so close_ and yet the man refuse to stimulate the parts where he wanted to be touched.

" _Mmph!_ " Misaki mewled, tears of pleasure spiraling down his cheeks. "Usagi-san!"

A devilish grin had tainted the man's lips. "Yes?"

Misaki whimpered, flushing deeply at the author's tone. Baka Usagi! Just _how_ was he supposed to convey his desires with the man teasing him so much?! It just wasn't fair!

"What is it?" Akihiko continued, his eyes twinkling evilly at the very action. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

The teen shivered, turning his head away as the brightest shade of red stained his cheeks. "M…M…Mor—"

"More?" The man finished in an amused tone.

"Haaa…haah…" was all Misaki could say.

Akihiko raised that perfectly arched eyebrow. "Hmph," he glowered, his face displaying in sheer amusement. "I suppose there's no helping you."

Before the teen could respond to that comment, Akihiko had reached down and grabbed his throbbing member. He let out a small whimper.

The author snickered. "You dirty boy," he whispered as he leaned towards that shivering earlobe. "Are you that desperate for my touch?"

Misaki squirmed, moaning profoundly.

Akihiko smirked. Once more, he devoured that perfect mouth as he was unable to contain the lustful thoughts claiming him. He stroked every inch of that hot cavern below him, almost as though he was trying to preserve the exquisite taste of his Misaki.

"Nghh!" Misaki gasped through the kisses. "Mmm…Haaah!"

Akihiko chortled once more before pulling away from those enchanting lips.

"Please!" Misaki begged, releasing another shameless moan to his seductive predator. "M-More…I…ahhhh!"

The author's self-restraint crumbled away as those desperate moans had sent him over the growing edge.

"Alright," he whispered as he met that half-lidded gaze. "If you're in need of my touch that badly...let me take care of you." He growled, pausing his rant to stroke that mesmerizing flesh.

Lustful urges began to cloud the author's mind. This was going to be an interesting night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I wonder what'll happen next? ;) LOL. I apologize for the sudden cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself! xD 
> 
> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	11. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Eleven! ^_^

That lustful promise had designated an antagonizing fire that continued to heighten Misaki's pooling desire. Akihiko groaned. His kitten looked so beautiful writhing under him like that…how could someone be this real? An adorable whine had sprung from the teen's lips—breaking the author out of his vivid fantasy. Wasting no more time, he trailed down until he reached the teen's hardened erection and placed it within his mouth. He licked the tip playfully before bobbing his head up and down, happily absorbing the sweet bitterness that lingered there.

The brunet's face was scrunched into a mask of undying pleasure. The waves of heat that threaten to overwhelm him…he didn't know if he could take much more of it.

"Uwahh..." Misaki cried, panting harshly. "U-U-Usagi-san!"

The feel of that majestic tongue slowly gliding down the center of his shaft had structured a growing arousal that was sending his mind into the gateways of ecstasy. Misaki could do nothing more but mewl helplessly as his member was mercilessly attacked. He wanted to tell the author to stop but was slowly losing the effort to do as the man gradually continued to feed him pleasure. Another whine escaped his lips as he fallen victim to Akihiko's wrath; his body once more drowning effortlessly into the sea of gorgeous friction. He franticly tried to loosen the metal that bound him, hoping desperately to escape the chains that indicated his pleasurable fate. However, it was all in vain. The bindings felt tighter than ever, constricting the lad as if it were eager in draining the his courageous spirit.

"Haah!" Misaki exclaimed, moaning wantonly as the author continued to devour his regional area. "Ah!"

A devilish glint decorated the author's features as he heard the indecent cries spiraling from his lover. His kitten was so cute when he was writhing under him like this, so lost under the sea of pleasure that he didn't even care that his pleas were downright salacious. He used this opportunity to his advantage and continued to suck the teen for all he was worth, taking more of that titillating flesh until his mouth could not go any deeper. Misaki's body was radiating with spasms, totally overloaded with the gratification that only this man could give him.

"Nnnn…Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped, his body tensing as it was slowly heading towards that extraterrestrial orgasm. "I…I'm about to cum—"

Before he could finish his sentence, the warmth entrapping his member had suddenly slithered away. And in its place, he felt a sudden tightness dispatching down the base of his cock—cutting off any chances of the rapturous orgasm he anxiously awaited to release. An adorable whine had escaped the young man's lips from of this very action. Why? Why did the author have to be so cruel? As if he already didn't do enough!

Just as he was going to utter a complaint, an interesting factor had caught his eye. The action itself was so unexpected that an designating flush had tainted his cheeks upon the lingering sight:

He was wearing a cock ring.

"Baka!" Misaki exclaimed, his body still shivering from the intensity of that delayed release. "Get this thing OFF of me!"

Akihiko's eyes twinkled maliciously. "Now why would I do that, Misaki?"

" _Stupid!_ " Misaki whispered, shifting his gaze downward. " _Don't…make me answer a question like that._ "

Akihiko chuckled. His kitten was so cute.

"S-Stop laughing at me!" Misaki panted, upfrontly embarrassed. "I'm s-serious! Get this stupid thing off me!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," the author whispered. "You see, I have no intention of ending this session anytime soon—and I do plan on playing with you the entire night."

Akihiko chortled at the ounce of fear—mixed a hint of desire—trailing within his kitten's eyes. Slowly, he leaned back down to meet the eyes of his beloved.

"There's no need to look so fearful, love," he purred, his cool breath sending his kitten into the gateways of insanity. "I can assure you that you'll only feel pleasure tonight."

And with that promise, he leaned down and kissed his sweetheart once more. The sweet kiss soon intensified into something hotter as the author placed his skillful tongue within that sweet mouth, exploring every possible corner within his lovers' cavern. He devoured his angel with the utmost passion. Just hearing those sweet moans only intensified his burning desire. He moved his hands across the teen's chest and felt every inch of that luscious, delicate skin. Occasionally, he'd stop every now and then to rub a nipple or two, loving the way his lover would arch his body in response. Akihiko groaned. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Misaki," the author whispered within that shivering earlobe. "Are you ready?"

The brunet's heart throbbed painfully in response. Out of nervousness, he desperately tried to free himself from the older male's chains. The man's eyes glowed with sexual promise. Just seeing his lover attempting escape only heightened his desires even more. Slowly…he licked his lips, preparing himself for the extravagant feast laying below him. He then reached out and flipped his kitten around.

Misaki gasped at the impact. It all had happened so fast. One moment he was looking within those scorching irises and the next thing he knew, he was flipped within a position where he was facing the pillows underneath him. A blush overclouded his features as soon as he understood the purpose of his current position. His ass was exposed in the air, utterly vulnerable to whatever the older male wanted to inflict upon it.

"Hmm—such a nice view," Akihiko sibilated, slowing stroking the luscious cheeks in front of him.

A designating flush overcame Misaki's cheeks. "Hentai!" He bellowed, turning his head in order to glare at the amused man above him. "Don't say things like that!"

Akihiko said nothing. His eyes merely glimmered evilly—a trait Misaki knew all too well.

The author's sadistic side was coming forth.

Misaki gulped. "Usagi-san…"

Again, Akihiko had said nothing. He merely licked his lips in response. Misaki shivered, his entire body erupting in goose bumps. Crap. Just what was the author going to do?

Slowly, the man brought his fingers towards his lips and lightly sucked the tender flesh there, almost as though he was preparing himself for an exquisite feast. Misaki's heart throbbed wildly in response. He didn't know what it was…but there was something oddly exotic about the author tasting his own fingers. Just witnessing that mouth at work…the way that tongue flickered across his fingers, leaving trails of saliva at its peak. A slight whimper escaped the teen's lips.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki mumbled, lowering his head to hide his blush. "What…are you doing?"

Once again, the author failed to give his lover a suitable answer. Instead, he pulled his watered fingers out his mouth and edged them towards the teen's behind. Misaki began wiggling fiercely the moment he saw those fingers edging towards him. _Idiot!_ He cursed. _Why couldn't have you seen this earlier?!_ He knew full well what the author was about to do! As soon as he even entered his cavern, the author would made _sure_ that he'd be in for a night of excruciating pleasure. A designating whimper escaped the teen's lips from the lingering thought. Akihiko was a true sadist, he loved watching his kitten lose his mind while he implanted with seeds of pleasure within the his body. Misaki knew once the man entered—no matter how much he begged and pleaded—that there was no way he would ever stop.

"U…Usagi-san," Misaki begged, his tone speeding up with excitement. "N…No…"

The author ignored his kitten's pleas—he was too engrossed with the intoxicating flesh in front of him to care about his lovers' lies. With his other hand, he pinned his little cutie in place in order to prevent him from moving any further. Misaki whimpered in defeat. A devilish smirk made its way across that handsome face from that very reaction.

"Silly Misaki," he hummed, his voice going dangerously low. "Even now, you can be so enticing..."

With his other free hand, he resumed his previous action and inched his fingers towards his lovers' behind until they were probed at the boy's entrance.

"Usagi…" Misaki mumbled, his face flushed with heat. "D…Don't—"

The author then inserted his fingers within that heated entrance. It was only little touch. He _barely_ went inside the cavern…but a wonton-ish moan still escaped from those delicious lips. Akihiko's eyes glowed sadistically. He shoved his fingers deeper within that entrance until the kitten let out a scream of pleasure. The man let out a chuckle. _So cute_. He thought. For the next few minutes, the author just finger-banged his kitten, drowning himself within those beautiful moans that were flowing out beneath him.

"Ngh…" Misaki mewled, gripping the sheets in agitation. "Ahhhhh…"

The heat that was pouring over the lad just from this simple touch…he was utterly drowning within its glory. How could something this vulgar feel so good? The mere concept baffled the young male's mind. Akihiko continued the fingering: attacking the flesh with irregular, rough bangs that made the lad's erection throb painfully with pleasure. When he eventually pulled out, Misaki had whined at the sudden loss.

"Really?" Akihiko teased, his face breaking out in a seductive grin. "Are you that thirsty for my fingers?"

"F…Fuck no!" Misaki gasped, trying hard to ignore the pleasurable ache the cock ring inflicted below his lower regions. "G…Get over yourself, pervert!"

"Such a filthy mouth," the author chuckled, his hands groping that smooth ass. "It seems you're begging me to punish you with that type of attitude."

Before the teen could retort something smart, Akihiko had raised his hand in the air and brought it swiftly down on those delicious cheeks that transmitted a loud smack in the room.

"Owww!" Misaki howled as the pain seared through his body.

Before the teen could process what had happened, another smack was mercilessly laid on his poor bottom. Before the author could lay down another one, Misaki had turned his head and sent a piercing glare at the amused being above him.

"Baka!" He shouted, the redness dusting against his cheeks. "Just what the hell was that for?!"

"Naughty boys need to be punished," was all the writer said, rubbing those lovely cheeks in front of him—smirking as soon as the teen unleashed a soft moan in response. When his kitten's body was less tense, Akihiko went ahead and slapped the bottom again.

Misaki howled as his bottom smeared with that same pain. "Would you stop doing that?!" he snapped, fixing the author with a another angry glare.

The author chuckled. "And why should I?"

"Because it fucking _hurts_!" Misaki said through gritted teeth; shivering greatly as that hand stroked his creamy ass.

"Really?" Akihiko mused as he rubbed that delicate ass playfully. "That's not what your body's telling me, though."

"W…Wha?!" Misaki gasped, his heart executing in somersaults. "J-Just w-w-what are you sayin—?!"

"You like this pain," he growled, gripping that luscious ass—loving the little whimper of pain that escaped forth. "Don't you?"

No words could spring from the kitten's lips. His entire body erupted into the bases of shivers just from that simple statement.

Akihiko chuckled darkly. "You naughty boy," he hissed, licking his lips deliciously. "I never knew you had this side to you." His tone was dark yet it had hints of desire within it. "I'm must say I'm looking forward to its arrival." Misaki shuddered at that deep voice, how could one man put him in such a state? The author then leaned forward and blow a gentle trail of his cool breath behind his lovers' ear—in which he was rewarded with another helpless whimper that escape from the teen's lips. He continued to play with his kitten's ears until the teen was a mewling and whimpering mess.

Akihiko's eyes glowed insidiously as his lips curled into a predatory smirk. _Such a tease._ he thought, stroking that delicate body.

He slid his hands across that delicious flesh until they reached the plump ass cheeks once more. He rested his hands there for a moment before he raised his hand once more and brought it down on that fragile bottom beneath him. Misaki cried out in pain but the author paid him no mind. Over and over again, he spanked the boy with no restraint; seemingly using more and more force every time his hand met that bottom. Some hits were so hard that the brunet rock forward and his cock grazed the bed below him. Misaki's screams were in unison with the spanks as his eyes welled up from the imaginable force. Sure that action hurt…but only just a little bit. The roughness of the author's steady hands felt deliciously stimulating. That burning pain that was lingering on his bottom was killing him so sweetly...

He bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming.

The author continued this agonizing pattern for God knows how long, but by the time he'd finished, Misaki's plump ass was now a swollen, glowing red. Akihiko rubbed the reddened skin, soothing it with kisses. He continued this action until he decided to fix his gaze downward—and an evil grin designated from the very sight. He could see nothing but the delicious pre-cum pooling from the brunet down the bed sheets below him.

"Hn," he purred, his eyes drowning in lust. "It seems like someone likes getting spanked."

"S…Shut-up!" Misaki gasped, his cheeks flaring in embarrassment. "Y-You stupid pervert!"

Akihiko smirked. "It seems you've learned nothing from your punishment. Yet rest assured," he trailed on, flashing that malicious grin. "I still have more activities laid out for you."

Shivers of pleasure cascaded down the brunet's spine based on the assurance of that promise.

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed, unsure of what he wanted. "Please…"

Deciding not to deprive himself any longer, the author once again placed his hands amongst that sweet bottom and decided to indulge himself within that intoxicating heat. With his large hands, he spread those plump ass cheeks and did nothing but stare at the teen's puckered opening. Just watching that hole clench and unclench continuously designated a powerful hunger that was slowly claiming the man's body. Acting upon his animalistic desires, he slid his tongue into the sweet cavern of intoxication…letting himself be quench by that hunger within.

Misaki moaned hotly as soon as he felt that hot tongue breaching his insides. This heat…how could it erupt from this simple action? He shivered as he felt that addictive warmth spiraling throughout his entire region, making his erection all the more evident. He whined cutely. Baka Usagi. Putting this stupid cock ring on him to prolong his release. Just how the hell was he supposed to—?

Sweet euphoria filled his body as that tongue attacked him right _there_. Right at the spot where he'd lost all sense of rationality. Screams evaporated his body, his muscles cramped, and he threw his head back in pleasure as that persistent tongue trailed over his trembling entrance.

"Mmmm…so sweet," the author whispered huskily. Misaki cried out from the feel of that majestic voice designating above his skin. Akihiko had flickered his tongue amongst that sweet cavern and shoved it in and out as fast as he could, determined to torture his little cutie into absolute ecstasy. The response he got was worth it: the cries spilling forth from that mouth became even more louder and high-pitched. The author groaned, the tent in his pants growing harder and harder in response.

 _You have no idea what you do to me…_ He thought, continuing his sinful deed.

"Ahhhh!" Misaki cried, gripping the sheets roughly as he unconsciously pushed his ass within the author's face. "Nngh…"

The pleasure that was overloading his small body…he couldn't get enough of it. That tingling, uncomfortable feeling that was spiraling throughout his lower region was overpowering. He found himself mewling pitifully based off the tightness that ring inflicted. His entire region was overcome with stimulation…so much so that he thought he'd faint from the sheer course of it. He released another helpless whimper as the delicious pain filled his body…he wanted to cum so badly and rid himself of this intoxicating warmth.

"Please!" He mewled, tears of pleasure spiraling down his flushed cheeks. "I…I c-can't take it anymore! Please…give it to me!"

A throaty chuckle managed to escape the man's lips. There was nothing more enticing than witnessing his kitten finally giving into his body's needs. It was the most arousing concept in the world. Just hearing the teen mewl such desires had the blood shooting to his lower regions at a lightning-fast speed. Although he wanted nothing more than to act on those animalistic desires, a part of his rational consciousness prevented him from doing so. No. There'd be no benefit in giving in right away. Besides, if he was honest with himself...he wanted to see how far the kitten would go just for that penetration. He continued ignoring the teen and focused on devouring the delectable flesh displayed in front of him.

The teen let out adorable whine. "Usagi-san!" He yelled, desperateness overclouding him as his body resided that lustful ache. "Stop teasing me! Your tongue's not enough! Please…t-touch me more!"

The author continued to ignore him, still transfixed on that delicious ass he was sampling.

"Please," Misaki begged, thrusting his hips back wantonly. "F…Fuck me."

That intoxicating plea that designated from the brunet made Akihiko's rationality crumble like a tower of sand. He groaned appreciatively, utter anticipating the inevitable scenes that were soon to come. Regrettably, he broke his mouth away from that hot ass. As much as he wanted to continue tasting it, he knew he was store for something better.

Quickly, he resided his hands beneath his pants and unfasten his belt with lightning speed. Misaki moaned when he felt that hardened cock positioned at his entrance. He mewled again. He wanted that monster inside him. He didn't even care how much it would have hurt. He wanted the male's member to be inside of him right _now—_ but even the author couldn't have given him that. Akihiko just stood there and rubbed his massive length down the crack of his ass, coating his sweet bottom with pre-cum. Misaki whined, wiggling his ass impatiently.

Akihiko chuckled—causing the teen's heart to beat significantly. "Patience, Misaki," he rasped, his voice going dangerously low. "The night's nowhere near finished. I'll tend to all those delicious needs of yours. I can assure you, the pleasures you'll feel this night will excoriate your body so much that you'll never lust after anyone's cock but mine."

Misaki moaned, his eyes darkening from that seductive promise.

Akihiko smirked, utterly satisfied with what he created. Without a moment to spare, he positioned his member right before that entrance, and...with agonizing slowness, he began entering that sweet cavern. He groaned, licking his lips deliciously as the hot sweat began to trail his handsome face. He hardly held back a groan that escaped as he felt the teen clenching around him, almost as though he were trying to absorb the entire juice from his region. Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed the teen's hips and begin ramming in and out of the body, his balls smacking loudly against that hot ass.

Misaki screamed as he felt the sensual pleasure rippling throughout his body. The sweet bundle of nerves that rammed against his prostate were utterly mind-blowing. He arched up in pleasure, mewling cutely as the man continuously attacked his insides with God-given speed.

"Ngh...ahhhh!" The teen cried out. Every time the author had slammed within him, a tinge of pain would engulfed his soft bottom, sending him into the realms of madness. He couldn't help but utter a soft cry as the author tightened his grip and thrusted at a much faster pace, causing more pain to devour his flaring ass cheeks. It was painful…but the pleasure was still there. The teen would never admit it…but he loved the pain the man inflicted on him. That hot, searing pain never failed to heighten his world into the gates of absolute ecstasy.

He gasped as the intoxication the author was designating slowly consumed his mind. Every thrust that entered his body shot tremors of pleasure throughout his frame. The tears begin slid down his cheeks…oh, it felt so _good_. He couldn't focus on anything but the monster attacking his flesh, making him delirious and unresponsive to the world around him. He tried to move, but the older man overpowered him easily. He moaned piteously. He couldn't escape. His entire being was being swallowed by the flames the man designated within him. His arms were getting tired and he could feel the sting from the handcuffs cutting into his wrists.

Misaki cried out loudly as the author continued to him torture him with that slow, wonderful fucking. With every slam of his hips, the teen was pushed back further and further into the bed. He wanted to shift positions so badly, but was held down completely by those succulent thrusts. Throughout the night, he mewled and begged for a release, but the author ignored his cries—only planting a hard smack to against his ass whatever he attempted to ask.

Nothing could be heard in the bedroom but the piercing screams designating from the kitten. The author's merciless pounding was unlike anything he'd ever experience. It baffled his mind how something this big could designate so much stimulation. It was so fascinating.

"Usagi-san," Misaki slurred, almost inebriated by the pain and pleasure consuming his body. "I…ahhhh…I can't take it anymore—!"

"You will take it, pet," the author stated, his eyes glinting in utter malice. "You will not stop until I'm satisfied…and I'm nowhere near finished with you."

Misaki shivered from those naughty statements. Oh, God...just how long was this going to last?

"Nngh..." Akihiko groaned out, absolutely intoxicated from the engulfment his dick was receiving. "Your ass feels so fucking amazing."

The teen didn't have the strength to even scream anymore. The member that was barraging his insides was the only concept he could feel. His youthful face was flushed with that delirious heat as the author continued to fuck him raw. His eyes rolled onto the back of his head as that pleasurable pain begin to tighten his testicles. Blissfulness continued to course through him as the author prolonged the inviting heat that spread throughout his entire body. He whimpered. He couldn't take much more of this. He was slowly losing his mind as every touch continued to overload his senses.

"Ahhh..." Misaki purred out in pleasure, dropping his head in submission. "Feels so good, Master. M...More."

Akihiko groaned at the naughtiness of those words. He began pounding the cavern with much more strength, his thrusting more frenzied with every move. Grateful mewls elicited from the teen at the very action, Akihiko smirked in response. It wasn't long before he was sent over the edge and sprayed his hot cum within that libidinous hole, spewing gallons of his seed inside. Misaki moaned in response, secretly pleased as that cum milked every part of his insides.

Feeling generous, the man pulled off the cock ring and started pumping his lover frantically. Seconds later with a scream, Misaki released his hot cum within those cold hands before collapsing under the sheets.

Akihiko chuckled, stroking his kitten's back. "Sleep, my love," he whispered, leaning towards the teen's ear. "You're going to need it—especially for our next session when you awake _._ " He purred, twirling his tongue amongst that shivering earlobe.

Misaki let out a soft moan within his sleep.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. You can't get enough can't you, Akihiko? xD
> 
> Thank you for reading! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome. ^_^


	12. Addiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Welcome to Chapter Twelve! ^_^ 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend, SuzukiChiyeko! Thank you so much for helping me write this! You rock. :3

Misaki paced back and forth in the bedroom, tugging at his short nurse dress that just barely covered the pink briefs Akihiko had forced him to wear. He was waiting for a sign—a sign that his lover had returned home. Reluctantly, he had prepared everything like Akihiko had instructed him earlier that day, but the waiting was nerve-racking all the same.

The sound of a knock on the door caused the brunet to look up, his gaze finding the closed door of the bedroom. Feeling a lump in his throat, Misaki slowly walked over to the door and grasped the door handle. He took a deep breath and then pushed the handle down. The door opened with a soft creak, and green met violet.

"Welcome, U-Usami-san," Misaki stuttered, stepping aside to let the tall author in, "Please come in."

Akihiko passed the young brunet, focusing on those lovely, tanned thighs before he looked into the other's eyes again. A lustful grin decorated his face and Misaki felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight.

"Usami-san, you are here because of your chest pain, correct?" Despite his discomfort, Misaki tried to sound calm, even when those pools of lavender seemed to strip him down to the bone. In reality, he wanted nothing more than to flee from the scene and get himself out of this mess. "I'm afraid the doctor is rather late today and he doesn't want me to treat any of his patients." He tried to talk himself out of the situation, hoping that Akihiko would play along.

His attempts were in vain. "My dear, I'm certain that you can take good care of me without the doctor around," Akihiko replied, his tone husky as he inched closer, "Besides, the longer the wait, the more painful it will become."

Misaki blushed as Akihiko's warm breath tickled his face. There was obviously no way he was getting out of this anytime soon. "Well, if you insist…please sit down on the bed. I will examine your chest." His eyes followed the man's movements as he lay down onto the large bed. Misaki then moved to the dresser and grabbed the stethoscope that was "coincidently" stored in one the drawers. Returning to the bed, he noticed that Akihiko had already started unbuttoning his chest.

Milky white skin revealed itself as Akihiko shrugged his shirt off and then locked eyes with Misaki again.

"I'm all ready for you," the novelist breathed, and Misaki swallowed hard.

"R-Right…" In timid, shaky movements, Misaki made his way to the bed. Once he was right in front of the author, he carefully ran his hand over the skin of Akihiko's torso. Jealously welled up inside him as he felt that muscular body beneath his palm.

"Y-You don't seem to have any bruises or other wounds," he pointed out.

"No, but my heart hurts."

"Your heart?" Misaki questioned as he put the ear pieces of the stethoscope into his ear. "In that case, I'll have to examine your heart rate." His hand trembled slightly as he placed the chest piece on Akihiko's heart. It didn't take long before a drumming sound reached his ears through the tubes.

Closing his eyes, the teen concentrated on the sound for a moment, and then looked at Akihiko again. "It's beating very fast, Usami-san."

All of a sudden, Akihiko pulled Misaki down until he was being straddled by his adorable nurse. "That's entirely your fault, Misaki," he whispered into the younger man's ear, trailing his lips down the brunet's neck, "You excite me."

Misaki bit back a moan and placed his hands on those broad shoulders. "Please...Usami-san, we shouldn't do this!" His eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure as Akihiko captured his skin between his thin lips and sucked on it hungrily, hard enough to leave a bright red mark.

"U-Usami..." Misaki gasped, gripping those broad shoulders desperately as the pleasure coursed through his veins like poison. "S...St—"

The patient had no choice but to silence those protests with a hungry kiss—only then did that resistance come crashing down. Misaki mewled heatedly, the protests prolonging his thoughts dissolved from his existence entirely. He couldn't think. He couldn't process anything. He could only feel the intoxicating warmth lingering upon his lips. He moaned within his patient's mouth, who did nothing but feast upon the nourishment hungrily.

Akihiko groaned. Those cherry lips Misaki possessed were so luscious. He sucked and bit on them, coaxing his little nurse to open that hot haven. When his kitten opened his mouth for air, he lunged forward to taste more of that cavern. Another groan blissfully left his body. Misaki tasted so good, like the addicting exhilarations of sex. He couldn't get enough of it.

For the next few minutes, their tongues battled like ripples across a lake, swaying into their accord within that intoxicating aroma of passion. Akihiko then raised his hands and brought them up in order to unfasten the buttons of his nurse's shirt. He pulled away from that addicting mouth only to stare at the luscious flesh being displayed before him. He smiled adoringly. Unable to help himself, he rose slightly from his position and began bestowing butterfly kisses upon his kitten's ears, down to his jaw line, to column of his throat, and onto his chest. He licked hungrily at one of Misaki's nipples, inducing a gasp from his nurse who brought both hands up to grip the author's shoulders, inciting him to continue. Akihiko chuckled, his breath tickling his nurse's bare skin. He continued teasing the flesh until it was hard and erect, drawing shudders from the beautiful angel above him.

"Ahhh!" Misaki cried as those rough hands continued to circulate his delicate frame.

Akihiko's eyes glimmered dangerously. He was slowly losing the essence of his control based on the precious cries his kitten were projecting. Very slowly, a smirk graced his lips. He knew without a doubt that this was going to be an interesting night.

"U-Usami-san," Misaki gasped, doing his best to stay in character. "Please...we mustn't do this! It's not proper! I—"

"Nonsense." Akihiko grunted, trailing his hot tongue amongst those nipples. "This is the perfect treatment that'll make me feel better."

"B-Baka!" Misaki shouted, shivering as that tongue created a fiery sensation that provoked his lustful ache.

The novelist chuckled. "Are you questioning this treatment?" He mused, placing a playful edge within his voice. "As a nurse, shouldn't you know what's best for me? You want to help me get better, don't you?"

The teen gritted his teeth in frustration. "Of course, sir." He said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Akihiko smirked. "Thought so."

Just as Misaki opened his mouth to argue, the author had swiftly leaned forward and silenced any other remonstrations with another burning kiss. Misaki moaned, shivers cascading down his frame as Akihiko stroked every inch of him, planting an inescapable heat that made it impossible for him to think clearly. He moaned again as he felt his patient's large hands coming down to rest upon his buttocks, squeezing them harshly. Overwhelmed from the foreplay, Misaki withdrew from that hot mouth and gazed into those precious orbs, catching nothing but the obvious concepts of desire and lust lurking within those amethyst eyes.

Misaki shivered, unable to concentrate on anything but those piercing arrays of lavender.

Akihiko lifted one brow amusedly, utterly enchanted by that blushing face.

"Misaki," he whispered, loving the little shiver that transcended through his kitten's body as he uttered his name. "Please…"

"P-Please what?" Misaki questioned, trying to control the quiver within his voice.

"It hurts…" He trailed on, scrutinizing his face in exaggerated pain. "Ah…it hurts."

"Where?!" Misaki exclaimed, momentarily breaking out of that seductive haze. "Where does it hurt?!"

The author did nothing but groan in pain.

"U-Usami-san," Misaki whispered, looking thoroughly concerned. "Please...tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Lavender eyes looked up at the brunet, an unreadable expression flickering before them. "You really want to help me, Misaki?"

His nurse nodded instantaneously.

"And you'd do anything to make me feel better, right?"

"Y-Yes..." Misaki said slowly, not at all liking where this conversation was heading. "Of course."

An evil smile began to designate on Akihiko's lips. "Actually," he whispered, his voice fueling with lust rather than the desperation it possessed before. "There _is_ something you can do for me. How about you use that cute, little mouth of yours to ease my pain?"

Slowly, a fiery blush designated upon the kitten's cheeks as he fully processed the meaning of that sentence. "I...don't think that would be a good idea."

"And why not?" Akihiko countered, his tone descending into that playful matter.

Misaki gulped, his heart pounding as though it were a hummingbird fighting its way out. "B-Because—"

"Misaki," the author drawled out, his eyes glowing in sexual promise. "Didn't you just agree to help me?"

"Yes, but—"

"And that you'd do anything to make me feel better?"

"Y-Yes, but that—"

The author's lips curled into a carnivorous smile. "Then why are you denying me?"

"B-Because," Misaki stammered, fear lacing through him like the chill of an icy wind. "As a nurse, it's not—"

"Proper?" Akihiko finished for him. A chuckle escaped his throat. "My dear boy, you don't have to worry about being 'proper' with me. My only interests lie within that hot mouth of yours—only that can relieve me of this ache. Are you honestly going to deny me that?"

"N-No!" Misaki exclaimed, shaking his head fiercely. "Never."

Akihiko's grin turn predatory. "Then whatever is the problem?"

"T...There has to be another way!" Misaki whispered, panic seeping through his veins. "There has to be another way I can heal you!"

"I'm afraid not," the novelist purred, feigning his tone in mock concern. "For this is the only way to heal me."

Just as Misaki was about to argue, a seductive moan had escaped his lips as soon as Akihiko grinded his hips upward, sending waves of electricity racing throughout his body.

"U-Usami-san..." Misaki whined, shivering as his patient kept rubbing those celestial hips upon his heated member. "You need to stop this...nghh!"

"Do you see how painful it is?" The author breathed, grinding his member against that body with furious speed, greedily drinking in the sensations of his kitten moaning above him. "Do you see how much it aches me?"

A choked scream is all what fell from those luscious lips.

Desire raged within Akihiko's loins from the beautiful cries his nurse elicited. Immediately, he yanked the brunet downward and pulled him into another hungry kiss. Misaki did nothing but mewl, returning the kiss just as eagerly. Passion encircled them. Nothing in the world mattered other than that wet warmth shadowing their consuming kiss. Their tongues and hands explored one another with maddening need, desperately absorbing the addicting friction. Akihiko grasped Misaki's hair and yanked hard on the strands, earning a delicate cry that screamed longing.

"Misaki," the author said between breaths, their bodies grinding one another as they explored each other hungrily. "Please."

Something crumbled within the depths of the teen's mind and before he knew it, his lips were planting kisses upon that muscular body beneath him. He continued this feat until he came in terms with that bulging erection that was begging to be freed. Within a few minutes, he undid his patient's pants and freed the large erection from its prison. Misaki's breath hitched. No matter how many times he saw it, he'd never be able to get use to seeing that beautiful cock before him. The tender head was flushed red and glistening wet with pre-cum. He bit back a moan, just the sight of it was able to send his mind reeling.

"Oh, God...I've unleashed a monster." Misaki whispered.

Akihiko chuckled. "Surely you can tame it, my dear." He purred, hunger pulsing within those piercing eyes.

Misaki blushed. The man could be so embarrassing sometimes! Wasting no time, he flicked his tongue across the tip, and slowly began to encircle the head until the author's shaft was in his mouth entirely. He was gradual with his movements at first, but eventually, he began working his mouth to the best of his ability. Akihiko sighed, surrendering blissfully as the increasing waves of pleasure trailed throughout his throbbing flesh.

Instinctively, he thrusted into that hot mouth, briefly choking his kitten as he shoved himself within that cavern. The ripple of his nurse's throat contracting around his member designated a need that couldn't be subdued. Threading both hands within that wave of chestnut, he carefully thrusted his hips upwards and again met that tight constriction.

"Mmph!" Misaki cried, his tongue flickering weakly as that engorged member continued to fuck his mouth roughly. "Uwaghh..."

Akihiko groaned, unable to silence the sounds escaping him as the heat continued to attack his regions. He rocked his hips in a fierce rhythm as he thrusted into that cavern, wanting nothing more than to be devoured by that addictive heat. He felt the beast within him roar as he witnessed those hot tears trailing down his kitten's cheeks. A sadistic grin stretched upon his gorgeous face. His kitten looked so cute like this—his lips stretched around his dick as he continued fucking that mouth raw...there could be no other aphrodisiac more powerful than this.

"Misaki..." The author groaned, fucking that mouth with an aching need. "Ahhh..."

The brunet could do nothing but mewl helplessly. That taste...that sweet, bitter taste...he didn't know a dick that could this taste good. That engorged flesh that was ramming down his throat made him feel so full. He couldn't help but lap his tongue around it, drinking in that luscious juice that spiraled his mind into the realms of madness. He didn't want that dick to leave. He was addicted—addicted to that taste, that scent...the feel of it charging throughout his mouth over and over again. He moaned heatedly. He didn't want this stop.

Akihiko grunted, forwarding his dick in and out at a frantic pace as the pleasure continued to attack him. He continued this feat until the teen felt the dick spasm, right when he was awaiting its release, the man had suddenly withdrew from him. Misaki whined at the sudden loss. His mouth...it needed to be filled. He wanted it...he wanted to taste more of that raging erection that slowly infected his mind. He didn't want that feeling to go away—not yet. He needed more. The author chuckled at his kitten's reaction. His lover never failed to amuse him.

Slowly, he pulled his nurse upwards so he could meet that adorable face flushed with pleasure. A surge of smugness coursed through him the moment he saw that mouth open, almost as though he desperately wanted something else to fill it. Akihiko smirked. The teen could be so cute.

He gladly complied with his kitten's wishes and pulled him into another desperate kiss. Misaki moaned, happily consenting to the act as he threw his arms around those broad shoulders and kissed the man for all he was worth. He gasped when he felt a cold hand enter the waistband of his briefs and shivered, whimpering cutely as those fingers caressed the head of his manhood roughly.

"Nyaa!" Misaki moaned, momentarily breaking out of their kiss. "Ahhh!"

The moans that were fueling his body...he couldn't take much more of it. Just as he was going to utter a protest, the author swiftly moved his body against him and silenced him yet again with another blistering kiss that left the teen gasping for breath. He looked down, ready to complain about the loss of contact, but was astounded to find that his briefs had been expertly removed and were lying in a heap somewhere on the bedroom floor.

A blush overcame his features because of this feat. He wanted to object but the motion was soon replaced by a sharp intake of breath as he felt those cold lips nipping the sides of his sensitive neck—sending him more into the realms of ecstasy.

"Usami..." Misaki whined, gripping those broad shoulders tightly. "Hgnnh!"

A rich chuckle erupted from the elder's lips. "Really Misaki...just how long were you attempting to hide this from me?"

"W-Wha—?" He slurred, regarding his patient with questionable orbs based off the vagueness from that question.

Another chortle designated from those lips. "This ache," Akihiko whispered, eyeing that erection hungrily. "It's infected you too, hasn't it?"

"I don't...I don't know what you're talking abo—AH!" Misaki screamed as that cold hand yanked his throbbing member.

"Really, Misaki." Akihiko mused, flashing his nurse a wolfish grin as he fondled that erection. "You're just too cute."

"Ahh!" The teen cried, shivers transcending down his body as that cold hand continued to stimulate him. "Nghn..."

"It's spreading, isn't it?" Akihiko whispered, trailing his tongue along that perky nipple. "This ache—it hurts, doesn't it?"

Misaki did nothing but whimper as that throbbing heat continued to flare all over his body. Akihiko snickered.

"No need to be shy," the author purred, the low vibrations of his voice sending his kitten's hormones on a rampage. "Just tell me," he breathed, causing another shiver to cascade amongst that lustful body. "Where does it hurt?"

Misaki could say nothing. It was all too much! Just the feeling of those hands and voice upon him had flickered an agonizing twinge that caused affliction throughout his heated flesh. A heated cry escaped his lips as soon as he felt the familiar sensation of that hot tongue traveling amongst his skin, rapidly causing the sickness within him to blossom.

Akihiko chuckled. "It seems this ache has rendered you speechless." He stated matter-of-factly, his voice coated with lust. "Yet there's no reason to worry—I'll soothe this ache. And I start by touching you here—"

Misaki gasped.

"—and here."

A whimper befell before those cherry lips.

"And _here._ "

"Usami-san!" Misaki shouted, shudders escalating throughout his body. "E-Enough—"

"But I don't want to," the man stated bluntly. "And who are you to deny me? You want this just as much as I do."

"B-But—"

"What?" The patient mused, "Are you afraid of acquiring assistance? That I'll think less of you for wanting relief of this troublesome ache?"

A pinkish glow blossomed upon his kitten's cheeks. "Ngh...I—"

Another chortle evaporated from that booming voice. "My sweet nurse, you are too kind. Yet rest assured," he growled, his eyes twinkling in mischief. "It'll be my _pleasure_ to relieve you of this sickness."

And once more, Misaki's mouth was attacked by that powerful force of a tongue that plowed in his mind into the galaxies of absolute paradise. He moaned within the kiss. He wasn't sure why he was always so sensitive—especially towards the concepts of a simple kiss. It totally blew his mind. But then again, Akihiko had always been mesmerizing in the simplest of things so this act shouldn't come off as a total surprise.

For a minute, nothing mattered but the tongues clashing one another as they battled for dominance. Adrenaline rushed through Akihiko as he held his kitten firmly against his chest. Misaki tasted so good. He wouldn't be able to last much longer at this rate.

Growing tired of the teasing, Misaki had shoved his patient underneath him with surprising strength—which elicited a look of surprise from the older male.

"E-Enough t-t-teasing." Misaki stuttered, blushing fiercely. "L-Let's get on w-with it."

The novelist continued to stare, unable to believe his kitten's boldness. However, the expression was short-lived before an rapturous smile flickered upon his lips.

"As you wish," he purred, drawing out each word as he slowly stroked those creamy thighs above him. "My sexy little nurse."

"Baka!" Misaki cried out, his heart hammering wildly. "D-Don't say something like that!"

"And why not?" Akihiko mused, loving where the conversation was going.

"B-Because that's not s-something you should say to a n-nurse!" Misaki exclaimed, looking away as the blush clouded his face.

Akihiko, who found his nurse's reactions indescribably entertaining, cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "I'm merely speaking the truth." He whispered seductively. "There's nothing wrong with being honest."

"Y-You still shouldn't say t-that to me!"

Akihiko chuckled. "But you're my private nurse, aren't you not? Do not forget: I'm the only person who does these things with you, so there's no need to be embarrassed. I just want you to understand how you make me feel." His mouth twisted into a smirk as his hands reached down to grip that firm ass. "Besides," he breathed, his voice taking a more gruffer tone. "You can't parade around in that enticing outfit and expect me to keep my mouth shut."

Before another argument could sprout from Misaki's lips, he felt that unmistakable hardness rubbing against the gap of his entrance, and all that managed to come out of his mouth was a moan. Just feeling that erection grazing his entrance designated a powerful ache that ignited the spiraling heat within him. He mewled in spite of himself.

"Usami-san!" Misaki gasped, shudders enveloping his body as the man continued to tease him. "N...ahhhh!"

Akihiko's grin was positively devouring. "Does that feel good, Misaki?"

A cute whimper was all he got in response.

An evil glint manifested those amethyst eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then?"

"Haa...aahh..."

Malicious laughter filled the room. "Really, Misaki. You're something else."

The little nurse couldn't find the strength to speak. He could only clung to the other and Akihiko, despite finding the sight more than plain adorable, clicked his tongue impatiently.

"Misaki, don't you think you're being unfair here?" Akihiko grinned as those big round eyes looked at him innocently. "Here I am, trying my hardest to cure you, and you're just letting me suffer like it's nothing. I'm still in pain, you know."

"That's why I... _ahhh_...told you to wait for the doctor," Misaki countered, "I'm not the person who can take care of you, Usami-san."

"Quite the reverse, my sweet Misaki. I think you can cure me just fine, but it sounds like you just need a push in the right direction." Without averting his gaze, the man grasped his nurse's hand and guided it downward. "Misaki...how about you do me a little favor now?"

"What do you—"

"Does it turn you on to be around me?" Akihiko whispered, trailing his hands back to that tempting behind. "Do you get hot when you think of me?"

"Ha?! What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

Shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut, Misaki tried to block the man out of his thoughts. It didn't work at all. He could still feel the author trailing beneath him, raking those shameless eyes amongst his small body. It made his face turn the brightest shade of red.

"Misaki..." The author whispered. "Answer me."

Tremors of pleasure fabricated through him as that whisper slowly unleashed the desires he struggled to contain inside. He whined in defeat. He couldn't understand it! His mind couldn't perceive this growing weakness that was coursing throughout his body based on that enchantingly deep voice penetrating his eardrums.

" _Misaki..._ " That voice whispered again.

His eyes went hazy. "Y-Yes..." The tone of his voice indicated he wanted it badly, yet he was squirming as though he was trying to resist.

The author smirked in predatory glee. "Finger yourself.''

Misaki's heart skipped a beat. "W-What?!"

"I believe I didn't stutter."

That statement went straight to Misaki's crotch. "Baka Usagi!" He exclaimed, the blush dusting against his cheeks. "You can be so embarrassing!"

"So you say, but you're getting all excited." The author mused, eyeing that erection hungrily.

"N...No, I'm not!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Your lips say one thing," A rough grind formulating an addictive wave of friction, ringing forth a tantalizing cry above him. "Yet your body's saying something else entirely."

The little whimper that escaped fourth had indeed informed the man that his kitten was ready for more. Without a moment to spare, he rubbed his throbbing erection against the base of that ass, groaning blissfully at the friction it caused.

"Ahhh!" Misaki mewled, another shiver casting through him. The friction that was devouring his body...he was slowly succumbing to its intoxication. The pleasure continued to overfill him until dark spots begin to encircle his vision. Under normal situations he would have been terrified, but at that moment, it wouldn't have mattered if the blindness was permanent. All the nurse could focus on was the pleasure his body was receiving—he couldn't think of anything else. "Usami-san..." he moaned again, his hips moving on their own accord as they desperately sought that friction.

A possessive smile lingered upon that gorgeous face as he watched his kitten crumble beneath his touch. He loved how every touch he laid upon him, the boy shuddered out in pleasure. To Akihiko's hungry eyes, Misaki was a sensual feast that screamed temptation. The way his kitten's short hair would clung wantonly to his sweat-sheened forehead. That fiery bloom that brightened those cheekbones, contrasting with the eyes darkened with want. Unconsciously, Misaki's tongue darted out, licking his lips at each stroke of pleasure.

The author wanted to devour him.

"Misaki, don't make me wait any longer," he purred, feeling the essence of his patience was flickering away. "Get yourself ready for me."

The teen mewled helplessly, completely enraptured by that bottomless voice. Without even realizing it, he slid his hand downward until he felt his fingers poking at his twitching entrance. He continued to press past the tense muscles until a whine mixed with painful pleasure designated from his lips.

Clapping his hand over his mouth, he turned his head away in embarrassment at the lustful tone of his voice.

"Don't do that," the man said huskily, his eyes drinking in that delicious body above him. He could feel his kitten writhing above him as he struggled to contain the cries that wanted release, but the fact that he was failing miserably had made the author so much more confident. "I love hearing you cry out—don't deny me that pleasure."

"Haaa…" Misaki whimpered as the finger pleasured his insides. "Mmm...ah...U-Usami..."

Akihiko smirked. He _loved_ hearing his name voiced through those lips. It never failed to roar his lions into a blistering inferno.

"Hngh," Misaki breathed, desperately trying to control the screams that wanted to break through. He fought the waves that overcame him, yet it was all in vain. As soon as a second finger ruptured his entrance _,_ he couldn't help but utter a loud, "Ahhhh!"

"Yes," the author grunted, enjoying the little show displayed before him. "You like that, don't you?"

"Mngh!" Another scream bounced through the walls as the teen's sweet spot was found. The heat shot straight to his cock as the overwhelming pressure seized control of his entire body.

A dark chuckle wove its way through the author's lips. "This is how I love seeing you, my sweet nurse. So beautiful and needy. Wet with passion and desire. Willing to do anything for me. Who owns you, love?"

Misaki moaned at the words, his aroused body shifting suggestively beneath the older male's. The author's patience seemed to have reached its limit as those hips suffused his iron-hot erection. "Enough of this teasing," he rasped, sending his kitten into a paroxysm of shudders. "I want you, now."

"Usami-san, no...I don't—"

Akihiko chuckled softly. "You wish to heal me, do you not? For this is the only way to heal me. Besides," he whispered, looking into those frightened orbs. "You've given me such good treatment...and I'd like to return the favor."

Unable to resist that voice any longer, the teen had quickly maneuvered his body until the man's erection was positioned at his entrance. In no time at all, he had lowered himself onto the organ, gasping in pain as the cock filled him to the brim.

"Fuck," Akihiko groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as that tight heat engulfed his senses. "You feel so good, Misaki." At that statement, Misaki felt his cheeks burn the brightest shade of red. _Hentai!_ He thought, mewling piteously continuing as the man continued to fill his body. _Don't say such nasty things!_

When the pain began to subside, Misaki had slowly raised his hips and lowered them onto the erection below him. He continued this feat until a pleasurable ache begin to course, inducing a whine from him. He wiggled his hips and spread his legs wider as the member inside him begin to take a deeper course. The author was bemused by his kitten's behavior, yet when witnessing that temptation before him, it had erased all his concerns away as Misaki established a steady rhythm that crippled him with each and every force.

"Hngh..." Misaki moaned, grinding his hips upon that engorged erection that shattered his insides. "Ahhhh!"

The waves of pleasure that was surging throughout his flesh had dissolved his body into pure sensation. Nothing could be heard but the piercing screams designating from the nurse as he rode that cock with devastating force. Each time his prostate was hit, sensation cascaded throughout his frame like an electric current. He could do nothing but mewl as he felt those cold hands trailing amongst his thighs. "Misaki..." was all that voice could say, grunting coherently as his member was squeezed by those heavenly walls. "Nnghh..."

"Ahhh!" Misaki screamed, squirming in pleasure as that hot flesh continued to attack him. _"_ Ohhh!" Moans escaped his throat as he continued bouncing the dick beneath him, his prostate overloaded with gratification as it was plowed with excessive force.

"Please," he begged as a strangled whimper fell before his lips. "I...I ca—AHH!"

Akihiko's wicked laughter bounced throughout the bedroom walls. _I guess it can't be helped, then._ He thought, a seductive beam gleaming within his eyes. He placed his hands upon those slender hips and thrusted upwards—smirking evilly as his kitten was unable to do anything other than quiver uncontrollably.

Misaki threw back his head and screamed, trembling in utter weakness as the man continued to claim his body. It was too much—his need for fulfillment was overwhelming, as if his frame was being centered on the tantalizing pressure within, a pressure so heavy that he could barely breathe. He couldn't take much more of this. The mere progression of their intimacy had forced the brunet into a world of mindless intoxication. A howl escaped from his cute lips. This man...how could he make him so weak?

The flames within his soul overrided him as the author plowed him with every thrust. He could feel the warmth fluttering beneath his cavern as that luscious cock continued to conquer the realms of his body. Moaning in mindless want, he grinded his hips amongst that throbbing erection, loving the heated groan that liberated from Akihiko's lips as he plunged himself into that slick heat.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki screamed, the role-playing long forgotten as his ass slapped down against those muscular thighs with each movement. "Aaahhhh!"

"That's right," the author growled, enjoying the tantalizing view being displayed above him. "Say my name—say it until it's the only word you can remember."

The effect was instantaneous. Misaki wailed in absolute ecstasy as he was trapped in the surrealness the author had effortlessly placed him in. Without realizing it, he found himself uttering the man's name over and over. He completely lost within his own pleasure; he didn't even care how exposed he was with his legs spread wide. Piercing amethyst eyes continued to drank in the sight above him, watching how Misaki's cock danced against his belly and thighs every time his manhood stabbed into him.

Just before Misaki could reach his peak, Akihiko had shot up and pinned the teen flat on his back. Amusement tainted his features as soon as those doe-like eyes shot him lust-filled gaze as though he were eager for more. Misaki shivered as he was met with a leer so lethal it took all he could to keep the orgasm at bay.

Akihiko shifted his body forward until his head reached the teen's ears. "I'm going to fuck you, Misaki," he whispered, his voice lingering with vicious dominance. "I'm going to fuck you long and hard. By the end of this night, your body will be addicted to my shape, and my shape only. "

Fire cascaded within Misaki's veins on based off the assurance of that lustful promise. Quickly, he wrapped his arms amongst the author's neck and showered his face with kisses, almost as though he were desperate to make that assurance a reality. Akihiko grinned wolfishly at the reaction, his kitten never failed to surprise him. He leaned forward and kissed the teen once more as their tongues began to recapitulate the exotic dance that was only known to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Goodbye for now! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ As always, reviews are welcome! ^_^


	13. Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm back! *throws confetti*
> 
> This one-shot has been requested numerous times, but the main reason I wrote it was because I was feeling rather inspired by the story I'm currently co-writing with my friend, SuzukiChiyeko for our story "Lessons in Loyalty". Hopefully everyone can enjoy my version of that "supposed" one-shot. ^^;;

Misaki's footsteps echoed sharply amongst the hallway, but even then, he couldn't be sure. There were no other sounds but the frantic pumping of his heart, screaming the danger that couldn't be said in words.

This bet was going to be the death of him.

Even though he was expecting that kind of trouble from the start, he never would have assumed Akihiko would use their English lessons as a way to indulge his sick fantasies. Throughout the evenings, Akihiko had taken it upon himself to tutor Misaki amongst the English language. Although his teaching methods were the definition of perfect, his way of performance was very... _twisted_ —all of which greatly conceived the perfect role-play for them.

Misaki shivered; not only was his next English lesson today, but the teen had forgotten to do his homework—again.

He had meant to do it this time, but every time he tried, he would get overwhelmed by the perplexity of the language, and move on to another subject. He'd tell himself he would get back to it eventually, but the distraction of his other subjects would render him immobile until he completely forgot about it.

Akihiko had excused the deed time and time again, but he had warned his student that if he came up empty-handed again, he would showcase a suitable punishment for him to remember.

And how fitting it was that he was playing right into his Master's hands.

Dread had crept over the boy like an icy chill, numbing him to all sense of reasoning. Yet even with his state of mind declining, he was fully aware of the consequences that were soon to arise. Doing his best to ignore the rising panic within him, he continued his stroll amongst the hallway until he reached the front door of Akihiko's office.

For a moment, he was tempted in deserting the hallway altogether, yet he knew it wouldn't be wise to act upon that impulse: it would just heighten his punishment all the more. Sighing, he grabbed the doorknob in front of him and twisted it slowly. He could feel the stirring of his pulse, and it sounded overly loud to him, like the booming heartbeat of a condemned prisoner. Annoyed with these direction of thoughts, he shifted forward and hurried into the busied entrance.

* * *

Akihiko was sitting at his desk, typing an article amongst his computer, before he heard the young teen walking into his office. Very faintly, a smirk graced his lips.

"Good evening, Takahashi," the man greeted, never taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"G...good evening, sensei," Misaki said slowly, squirming nervously amongst the door. He knew it was too late to back out now—perhaps he could try distracting his lover. "Is...is the article coming out okay?"

"The article's going well, thank you," Akihiko replied in a pleasant voice, his eyes still hammered amongst the screen as he typed the finishing touches to the project. It wasn't long before flickered his gaze upon the teen, his expression unreadable. "I trust you've completed the homework assignment for this evening?"

Misaki's shoulders sagged. _Crap_. He should have known something like this would happen—the author was too perceptive to be fooled by his fruitless deceptions.

For the next few moments, silence had lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a luscious blanket. Misaki wasn't sure how he felt about it, yet he knew the stillness wouldn't save him from his corrupted Master. Nervously, he scanned the author's face for a reaction as the silence continued to ring between them. He expected the man to scowl, or at least sigh in annoyance, but the author did none of those things. Instead, nothing but a smirk formulated that handsome face, causing a shiver down the teen's spine.

"Takahashi," the man whispered, "Where is your homework?"

The boy could do nothing but shift his gaze downward; avoiding his Master's gaze all together. "I don't have it," he said finally, a dark blush coating his cheeks.

Akihiko's eyes narrowed. "And may I ask why not?"

Misaki's heart began to race. "I...I guess I forgot."

"Again?"

"...Yes, sensei."

Muteness consumed the office once more, but this time, Misaki couldn't help but quiver to it. He was charting onto some dangerous territory, and he knew the author would see the very end to his punishment. From grasping that factor, the teen should have been scared, yet that feeling didn't attack him. He felt pumped, excited, and more alive than he'd ever thought possible. Bewilderment coursed through him. What was wrong with him? Since when was he anticipating the man's twisted punishment? He was definitely getting screwed in the head!

Traces of laughter infiltrated those pools of violet. The boy was too amusing. How he loved teasing his kitten to no end—the boy just made it so easy for him.

"Lock the door behind you," Akihiko stated, drifting his eyes back to the computer screen, "It seems we have a lot to discuss."

Groaning inwardly, Misaki did as he was told and locked the door silently, sealing off any chance of escape. When he completed the task, he resumed where he was standing, anxiously waiting for his Master's orders. Irritation briefly absorbed him, but he couldn't help but feel that way. Akihiko always made him so nervous when it came to this...particular thing.

"Takahashi," the writer grunted, the tone of his voice causing the teen to filch.

Misaki swallowed. "Y-Yes?"

"When I demand something of you, I acquire a simple reply in return. Do I make myself clear, my sweet pet?"

Fear had grasped the teen's heart, yet that didn't stop the pleasure from enveloping his frame. "Of course...Usami-sensei."

Akihiko smirked. "I'm glad we could come to that agreement," he mused, his voice holding a note of triumph. "Now, go to your desk and wait for my instructions—I'll be with you in just a moment."

Muttering a word of compliance, Misaki headed over to the desk and sat down. To soothe the nervousness coursing through him, he began twiddling with his thumbs. The action itself was stupid, but what else was he supposed to do? He never knew what to expect when it came to Akihiko. The man was just too unpredictable—even when he trained himself to be prepared for anything...but even that wasn't enough sometimes.

All he could do was wait—yet even that was pushing it. He was vibrating with restlessness. He wanted to scream, scamper, and demand to the man what would happen to him...but he wasn't able to do anything of the sort. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind was like a butterfly, whatever distraction he attempted to create for himself, his mind kept fluttering back to the fate that was awaiting him...and then he'd get that prickling feeling all over again. It was rather frustrating, really.

Yet despite those obstructions, he was determined to keep his mind occupied, and he gradually did so. He absorbed the peacefulness around him, finding great comfort in the clinking keys as the author rapidly typed. Sure the noise was distracting, but it was something he didn't mind. The clunking of the keyboard seemed to dance to it's own rhythm, launching tremendous ease within his heart.

For a few minutes, nothing but the clonking keyboard filled the silence until the noise had vanished completely. Pausing, Akihiko had saved the draft before exiting out, deciding to finish the rest later. After all, he had more important things to take care of.

Placing his laptop in the drawer, the author had propped his elbows on the top of the desk, and folded his hands together, resting his fingers against his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you, Takahashi?" Akihiko sighed, looking into vivid orbs of emerald.

Misaki stiffened. This was the part he'd been waiting for. Slowly, he began to tremble.

Akihiko continued to stare at the boy with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering ever so slightly. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"Didn't I warn you what would happen if you failed to submit your homework to me?"

"Y...Yes, sensei." Misaki whispered, his voice breaking in fright.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "And yet you still proceeded to ignore my warnings? My God, Takahashi. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager for my punishment."

"I...I am not!" Misaki exclaimed, gazing downward as the blush consumed his cheeks.

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Sensei, I'm really not—"

"I suggest you stop lying to me," Akihiko interrupted. His voice was stern, but a gleam of playfulness lit in his eyes. "It's useless to try and defend yourself when your actions have already made the answer loud and clear."

Flutters of nerve and excitement hit the teen's stomach, but he firmly shoved them down. "But I wasn't lying to you!" Misaki bellowed, shifting within his seat. "I was only just—"

"It seems you're quite comfortable hiding the truth from me," Akihiko said calmly, flickering his eyes towards that shivering frame. Slowly, he smirked. "Very well, then." He sighed, rising promptly from his chair. "I suppose I'll have to fix that."

Misaki said nothing as the author strolled toward him, his lavish boots echoing throughout the wooden floor. He kept walking until he stopped a foot in front of the teen's desk, his eyes boring into his. Misaki just gazed up at him, anticipation and need flowing heavily through his veins.

Inclining his head to the side, the man regarded his student thoughtfully, before shaking his head, amused. "You never learn, do you?" he asked, "You always have to do things the hard way."

Lowering his gaze, Misaki avoided eye contact with him. He hated the fact that Akihiko was right, but that didn't mean that he would blatantly admit it. Instead, he kept his head low and listened to his Master's dark chuckles.

"Tell me, Misaki...what do you think will happen to you now?" Akihiko continued suddenly.

"D-don't ask such weird questions!"

Akihiko felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Oh, but I must," he insisted, "After all, you've brought this upon yourself by being so stubborn. Yet I suppose it's for the best since the thought of getting punished by me seems to be making you rather excited."

Misaki was tempted to cover his ears, but it would only prove the man's point, and get him nowhere near close deflecting the man's punishment. Instead, he merely glared at the writer, doing his best to look convincing. Akihiko stared back, a slight twinkle shadowing his eyes, as if the predicament had pleased him.

"What now, Takahashi?" He raised a slender eyebrow. And, for some reason, the teen's body lurched delightfully in response.

Chortling, the author took another step forward, peering into the teen's eyes as if he could see the very truth in them. Misaki's stomach squirmed as he leaned in. "Stand up," Akihiko ordered, beckoning the boy with his fingers. "It's time I show you the wrongdoings of your actions."

Gulping, the boy abided with the simple task and pulled himself up, doing so until he was face-to-face with his corrupted instructor. Don't ask him how, but he knew those eyes gazing upon his...indecent attire. While the uniform wasn't incredibly revealing, to say it was honorable was a downright lie. He sensed those eyes drinking in the tightness of his shirt, to the teasing denim that showcased his golden legs. Annoyingly, he felt his face flame. Damn the writer for being so shameless!

"I see you've taken my suggestion into account," the writer crooned, greedily trailing his eyes down that luscious school uniform. "But that doesn't mean you're getting off the hook."

The teen would be lying if he said that statement didn't disappoint him; after all, he was very much hoping that wearing this attire would lessen his punishment. How disappointing to realize that all of his effort had been wasted. Yet despite that loss, he can't say he's saddened by that fact completely—in fact, every time those eyes raked upon him, a secret thrill had descended amongst his frame, casting him in utter naughtiness.

"However," the man continued, looking into those dazzling emeralds. "That doesn't mean I can't appreciate the effort all the same. In fact," he paused, "I'm rather glad you decided to wear this attire—it makes the outcome much more suitable."

Before the teen could ask what Akihiko had meant, he felt those hands lifting his chin, forcing him to meet that wicked stare.

"Tell me, Takahashi," he mused, brushing the tip of his finger against the boy's lower lip. "Were you actually planning this from the start?"

His words made Misaki go still, as if he couldn't believe the statement that abandoned his mouth. The action drew a rare smile from Akihiko's lips. He could just imagine the boy racking his brain for an excuse, desperately trying to overshadow his visible intentions.

How utterly adorable.

"Such a shameless boy," he commented, inching his mouth towards that blushing face. "I never knew you possessed the will to execute such a deed."

Flames had ignited Misaki's core as he absorbed the meaning of those words. Normally, he would have taken offense to that indecent commentary, yet for some notion, he couldn't find within himself to care. He could only process the closeness of Akihiko's face; the feeling of that sweet breath washing over him, making his head swim in bliss. He shivered as those hands rake through the softness of his cheeks, trailing closer and closer until they reached his chestnut locks.

He felt those fingers combing incessantly throughout his hair, gently massaging his scalp and he moaned at the sensation. Gradually, the author moved his fingers until they flickered across that mouth once more, yet before Misaki could speak, he felt those lips pressing against his—and that's when he could retaliate no longer. Yet it wasn't because the man was sensuous nor a thousand times stronger than him, but because his will to resist had crumbled the second their lips met.

Misaki mewled, his heart pounding in an uneven rhythm as their mouths shadowed against each other, encircling in a dance they had long perfected. Akihiko had then deepened the kiss, satisfied he didn't have to force that cute mouth to open up for him. His tongue swept in to mate with his kitten's and a low, primitive growl sounded at the back of his throat. Gradually, his fingers move to undo the buttons of the teen's shirt, starting with the one beneath that luscious throat.

At first, Misaki tried to resist his advances, but the lingering movement the author provided had coursed through him like fire. The need to be touched was agonizing. He couldn't deny it any longer. And so, he allowed his instructor to unravel the remaining buttons of the material until he felt the shirt hanging wide open.

"So beautiful," Akihiko murmured between kisses. "You surely know how to tempt me, don't you?" With infinite swiftness, he trailed his kisses upon the teen's throat until he reached that shivering chest. From there, the author latched his mouth onto an delectable nipple and sucked hungrily. Misaki's breath shallowed, and the man leisurely repeats the gesture to the other nipple, sending delicious tingles down the kitten's spine. Eventually, the writer ceased his earlier movements and began toying with the sumptuous nubs, fondling them with his fingers until they hardened a vivid pink.

Misaki whimpered from the pleasure, utterly lost within that addictive heat. Unknowingly, he trailed his eyes towards the author's lips and all that originated from him was a small whimper. Just examining the striking detail of those full, chiseled lips makes him quiver with shameless want. He can't believe he feels this way—the pervert's hardly even started, and he's already sinking into his lustful needs. Moments later, the lips curved at the edge and Misaki discovered that his lover was smiling! Blushing, he quickly flickered his gaze away.

"There's no need to act so timidly," the writer pacified, grasping the teen's chin in order to meet that flustered gaze. "Once I'm done with you, I'll have you writhing beneath me, whimpering and begging for more." His eyes were wicked and piercing, causing the teen's knees to quiver.

"Turn around." His voice was low, assertive, and utterly addictive. How could the man pervade so much power within those two words? It just didn't make any sense! Willingly, the teen complied with his Master's request until he felt that cool breath stroking every inch of his neck. He tried to stand still, but he couldn't help but squirm—inducing a smirk from the writer's lips.

"Impatient, are we?" He chuckled, tugging his teeth on that shivering earlobe. "Don't fret, love. You'll have me, soon."

"Y...Yes..."

Each word was painfully intoxicating. Misaki couldn't help but fall more and more into that distinctive world of helplessness. He was like a butterfly trapped within Akihiko's net, unable and unwilling to escape.

"Now, go to my desk...and bend over for me," Akihiko demanded huskily.

There was nothing Misaki could do to still the eagerness inside of him. He was embarrassed beyond compare, shivering at the unmistakable lust in the man's voice, yet undeniably willing to cooperate. In tiny steps, he moved towards the desk and did as he was told. The biting metal was a shock to his abused nipples, yet he blissfully ignored it.

"You're quite the sight, Takahashi," the writer hummed, trailing his eyes amongst that delicious frame. "I'd love it if you'd spread those legs more."

Blushing, the teen acceded to that sweet appeal, opening his legs until he was sure the author could see every outline the tight shorts displayed of his forbidden flesh.

"Mmm, I like it when you're submissive for me." Akihiko purred, growling low within his throat. "It just makes me so happy, Takahashi."

Misaki's insides liquefied, the bulge in his shorts throbbing shamelessly in response. Damn his teacher's commentary—he can never get enough of those seductive words! He ached to hear more, but silence momentarily absorbed the room. Curiously, he turned his head slightly, meeting his Master's impish gaze.

"Face the wall in front of you, Takahashi," Akihiko ordered, pointing the area with his chin. "That way you won't know what I'm planning. I need your punishment to be a surprise, pet."

Obeying the command, Misaki shifted his head away before flickering his gaze towards the faded wall, listening intently for the slightest sound. He gripped the desk in front of him nervously. Baka Usagi. Having him lean on this desk in a vulnerable position like this...he definitely had a few corks unscrewed!

At first, all is silent around him...but then, he detected those lavish boots echoing across the wooden floor, traveling towards an unknown location. From the sounds of it, the writer seemed to be walking away from him—where was he going? Was he leaving him here in the office? That bastard! How dare he?!

Yet before he could vent this complaint, he heard the faint flutter of a drawer opening...and all his frustrations went out the window. What was his teacher doing? He said he was going to punish him, right? So why was he frisking around in the damn drawer? Was this his version of a joke? Before he could ask the man anything, he heard the drawer closing abruptly—and it took everything he had to calm his raging heart.

He heard those boots edging towards him, and his breath hitched in response. How the sound of mere footsteps can render him into a shivering mess is beyond him. All he could think about was his luscious punishment—and what the man would do to break his sanity. Before he could succumb to those thoughts completely, he sensed the man standing behind him, and he relished the gorgeous thrill that raked through his frame.

"Take off your shorts," the writer said calmly, groping Misaki's delicious ass. "You won't be needing them for what I have planned for you."

Trembling, the teen did as he was told and unbuttoned the waistband of his shorts, sliding them down until the material was pooling at his ankles. He did the same method with his underwear. Akihiko smirked at the sight. He always loved a half-naked Misaki. There was something so...titillating about his indecent frame. He could never enough of it.

"You have such luscious skin," Akihiko marveled, stroking the apex of Misaki's thighs. "It's almost a shame what I must do to it."

Before the brunet could challenge that vague reply, he felt a solid object brushing against the softness of his bottom—and at that moment, alarm had traveled through him. What...was that? He didn't remember feeling that a second ago. Just what was the idiot doing back there? Yet before he could look back and see, he felt that mysterious object striking against his skin, and all that liberated from him was a tantalizing cry.

"Didn't I tell you to face the wall?" Akihiko teased, his voice dripping with blissful devilry. " _Tsk. Tsk._ I shouldn't have to repeat myself, pet."

"W...What the hell?!" Misaki exclaimed, squirming feebly beneath his Master's desk. "You didn't have to hit me, you bastard! Just what did you—ahh!" He screamed in pain, his bottom attacked yet again by that nameless force.

"That's not anyway of addressing your teacher," the author said with a chuckle, "Silly boy, it seems were getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we?"

"Baka! You didn't have to hit—"

"Yet that's where you're wrong, Takahashi." Akihiko asserted, sweeping that wooden stick upon Misaki's bottom. "I had every right to spank your little bottom—you've been tempting me these past few weeks. Neglecting to do your homework...even after all the warnings I gave you! Really, just what were you thinking?! Yet no matter," the author paused, his voice going gradually low. "After today's session, you will never overlook my warnings again. That is my promise to you, Misaki."

Hearing the man call him by his given name made Misaki shiver all the more. "But sensei—"

"No 'buts'," the author growled, tightening his grip upon the nameless object. "This is your fault—we wouldn't be in this situation if you'd just listened to me in the first place. Yet rest assured: I will enjoy enforcing your punishment, as I'm finally able to put this forgotten ruler to use."

 _Ruler?_ Was that what he was digging up in his drawers? What he was spanking him with?! Gah, fucking pervert! No wonder the idiot seemed so eager for this! Yet before the brunet could voice those complaints, he felt that smooth ruler brushing against the round mounds of his behind, and he couldn't help but release a feeble moan.

Smirking, the author continued the heated action before leaning his body forward, his mouth reaching the teen's ear. "You've been a naughty boy, Misaki," he purred, his breath cutting into the teen's neck as though it were a cloud of blades. "I simply can't wait to discipline you. After being so disobedient, you really need to learn a lesson." He paused to nibble Misaki's ear. "Right now, I want to spank that ass of yours until it's red and raw."

Misaki shivered in pure arousal, unable to believe that confession. What was it with the man saying these kinds of things? Was he deliberately trying to turn him into a puddle of goo? That seemed like the only likable answer to him! He hated structuring that damn thought, yet he knew in the deep part of his mind...it was the truth. The thought of Akihiko spanking his ass was slightly…erotic. He wondered briefly what was wrong with him. He was getting aroused by the thought of Akihiko hitting his bare ass—with a ruler, of all things. It just wasn't him.

Akihiko's chuckle was sprinkled with sin. "Did you like that, Misaki?" He gripped the ruler tightly, sliding the length of it across Misaki's ass. "Shall I enforce your punishment once again?" He didn't give the teen time to answer, he merely spanked the bottom in response.

Misaki whimpered, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as he fought the tide of heat at the husky edge in Akihiko's voice.

"Oh, yes," the writer rasped, "Such a nice response. I wonder how much more I can get out from you."

As if testing that theory, he pulled back the ruler, and brought down another smack upon that behind. He smirked as a another whimper ringed forth.

"You're such a brave little kitten," Akihiko crooned, "I can't wait to make a mess out of you."

He spanked the teen again, harder this time, and was delighted when a lustful whine liberated those very lips. A rush of lust pulsed through him, and his own cock throbbed heavily in his jeans. Misaki cried out again, but the author found the tenor in the teen's voice positively addicting. "Oh, Misaki," the writer hissed before planting another mark upon that sensitive backside.

Misaki released a vivid cry of longing, unable to believe he was drowning within the writer's wrath. Agony seeped in every part of him as that ruler licked his backside, threatening to burglarize his state of consciousness. Akihiko's movements were vigorous and compelling, utterly intensifying with each force. The pain had amplified with each strike...yet he couldn't help but surrender to it all the same. Of course, the spankings had hurt, but it awakened something within him...and all he wanted was to revel even more of the feeling.

"Your ass is so beautiful, Misaki," Akihiko breathed, trailing his hand amongst that reddening flesh. "It's a shame you can't see it—it's simply mouthwatering."

Misaki couldn't see or think straight. He could barely suck in a breath before that ruler was plunged upon his bottom again. "Ah..."

"Yes, Misaki," the author hummed, "Let me hear you scream."

He planted another blow against that delicious ass, watching the cheeks redden again and again. He let out a wicked laugh every time he heard the boy scream, all of which greatly compelled him to punish the wild kitten until the spankings were the only sound in the room.

"U...Usami-sensei!" Misaki mewled, tightening his grip upon the desk as the author spanked him without mercy. "P-Please...ahhh! N-no more—"

"You know better than to ask mercy from me," Akihiko said calmly, his eyes wild with vivid excitement. "For you will not get none."

"But...it hurts." Misaki whimpered, trembling profoundly as that ruler continued to mark him. "Sensei, please—"

"My decision is final, Misaki," Akihiko asserted, amusement clearly evident within his tone.

"W...why?" Misaki whined, moaning yet again from his body's sensitivity.

"Because I don't like it when little boys don't do what they're supposed to do." Akihiko simply replied, restraining himself for the time being. "It just pisses me off...but I'm sure you won't do anything to arise my anger again won't you, Misaki?"

"N...no," the teen whispered, desperately trying to control his breathing. He couldn't afford to lose control—at least, not yet.

"Good," the writer said, "I'll help you remember not to." And with that, he resumed enforcing his punishment, but this time with more intensity. He spanked that bottom as hard as he could, drinking in the teen's luscious cries as he dived more and more into that beautiful ecstasy.

"You're making such delicious sounds," Akihiko purred, "I don't think you know how much hearing them excites me."

Akihiko's movements were fiery and passionate, and the teen was overwhelmed by him and the cadence of melody. Misaki was wrapped in a blanket of mental and physical sensations, orchestrating the perfect seduction. His mind was falling...falling more and more into that distinctive world of paradise, and then, he let go. A scream erupted from his throat as a powerful climax thundered down upon him, crippling his body with violent phenomenon as his seed trailed down the desk.

"Did you just come, Misaki?" The writer asked with a chuckle, trailing his hands amongst that crimson behind. "Naughty boy, did I say you could come? It seems I'll have to punish you once again."

"No," Misaki mewled, desperately trying to move his sore bottom away from that ruler. "Sensei, please, no more..."

Akihiko clicked his tongue, laughing yet again. "Really, Misaki? Is it up to you?"

Misaki's eyes flickered to the desk. "N...no, sensei."

A smirk graced the author's lips. "I'm glad you understand that," he mused, loving the little whimper that escaped from his kitten's lips. His eyes twinkled devilishly. The boy was just too amusing. "However," he went on, his voice trailing into a purr. "That doesn't mean I can't hold you to that—from my inspection, there seems to be other parts from you that seem to want...the same attention."

Misaki's heartbeat tripled in response.

Akihiko trailed his hand along the smoothness of Misaki's waist, and was rewarded when another shiver had cascaded throughout his kitten's frame. The ruler he'd been holding had clattered to the floor, and he moved his hand until it reached the teen's quivering asshole. He rubbed the entrance repeatedly, stroking the heated flesh until he gradually sunk those fingers into Misaki's vivid wetness.

The simple touch nearly stole Misaki's breath away. He couldn't help it—he had to bite his lower lip as the lust curled within his belly, rendering him deep in that endless ache. He desperately tried not to moan in an embarrassingly loud manner.

"Oh, yes, Misaki." Akihiko whispered, his voice hoarse. "Your ass is welcoming my fingers so nicely." Gently, he fingered into that hot haven, savoring the luscious squelch that seemed to designate those perfect walls. Misaki moaned loudly, and thrusted his hips backwards, eager to meet those sturdy fingers. Akihiko watched, fascinated as the boy fucked himself onto his fingers. To say he was aroused was indeed an understatement.

"Your ass is so lewd, Misaki," the writer crooned, continuing to watch his student's performance. "It's swallowing up my fingers so tightly. Mmm, I had no idea your ass was such a ravenous little thing."

Misaki did nothing but moan, continuing his scorching actions as though his body were on autopilot. A part of him was terrified to this new side of him, but oh, God, he couldn't help himself. Every movement the author inflicted had oozed desire. It was just too much for the teen. He felt his member hardening all the more, his pre-cum dripping gallons amongst the floor. He gasped when he felt those fingers brushing against his erection, stroking the heated wetness that continued to pool there.

"I love that you're so wet for me," the author sibilated, "You don't know how hot that makes me. Is it alright if I have a taste, love? I'm sure you taste as good as you look."

Misaki felt overridden with lust, effortlessly lost within the author's pull of temptation. He hated how this man got to him—anything he said seemed to be dipped with velvet sin. How the hell could he compete with that?

"Misaki," Akihiko growled, his voice low and husky. "Look at me."

Panting, the teen complied with the task, and Akihiko's breath caught from the sight.

Misaki was a lovely sight to behold. His skin was a golden shade of red, trailing down from his cheeks to his glowing ass. A light sheen of sweat covered his delicate body, while his fetching emeralds were glazed with passion. He was biting his lower lip, making it swell and turn red from the attention. It made the author want to lean in and bite those lips himself.

"Do you know how delectable you look right now?" Akihiko's voice was rough as he spanked that tender bottom again. Misaki opened his mouth to respond, yet all that came from him was a luscious moan. Akihiko's dick throbbed in his jeans as the heat swelled into him. His erection is at the teen's hip, the buttons of his fly pressing into Misaki's flesh. He lets out a grunt when he witnessed desire tainting those specks of emerald. He thrusted a few fingers into that pulsing hole, and the teen arched against him. Any protest the boy might have had, died a rapid death as the author's fingers plunged into his prostate.

Misaki writhed and mewled amongst the desk as Akihiko worked his fingers into him. Each time, his breath had shortened while his body rippled with fire, yet before he could reach that sweet release, the author had pulled back just to have the wave subside. Akihiko chuckled each time the boy whined—denying him relief was so cute.

He continued plunging his fingers within Misaki's entrance, marveling how those inner walls had tightened around him. His nostrils were filled with the boy's scent, and he felt himself reacting to it instantly. There were no words to truly describe it, only that it was alluring, arousing and desirable.

His cock screamed for the need of release, and so with his other hand, he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and pulled his pants down to his thighs. He could feel his own pre-cum clouding amongst his boxers, yet that thought was soon forgotten the moment he pulled his length free. Akihiko stroked it with long, lazy movements, lost within his lover's inciting moans.

There was no way to describe the writhing beauty beneath him. He knew harboring such passion for a student was forbidden, yet the very thought excited him all the same. Misaki was such a innocent creature, he couldn't help but want to taint that purity. In a way, he knew his methods were twisted, but he didn't have any regrets.

Slowly, he inched his cock towards that quivering entrance, ready to rid of himself from this bothersome ache. He was aroused beyond his wildest dreams, and all because of this sweet, innocent teen that was bare before him. He knew he was going to be rough with the boy, but at that moment, nothing else mattered. All he wanted was to feel those luscious walls clamping around his member, squeezing the very life out of it.

"Please," Misaki begged, pushing his ass back against that throbbing member. He moaned as that cock probed against his asshole. "Ahhh!"

"Shit," the author cursed, gripping the boy's hips. "You're so fucking tight, Misaki."

Before the teen could respond, he suddenly felt that hulking member being slammed within his entrance, and all he could do was scream in ecstasy. Akihiko's thickness had pierced the tightness within his walls, sending him delighted measures of blissful agony. Misaki moaned as the member plunged even deeper inside of him, casting flickers of darkness to momentarily encircle his vision.

"Fuck..." Akihiko breathed, closing his eyes as that binding heat continued to squeeze his member. Each time he entered the teen, he couldn't help but take a moment to revel within the pleasure. That rapturous heat felt so nectarous around his pulsing cock, it was hard not to get drunk by the mere sensation. Gently, the author began to move and the two of them groaned at the feeling, pleasure surging throughout their bodies. It felt so good to be connected, to conceive the love that couldn't be expressed in words.

The writer gripped the hips tightly, and commenced his pace slowly, working himself steadily to relax his lover. Misaki moaned at the sensation, loving the unhurried motion as the author fucked him rhythmically. But of course, after a while, the teen began to crave more of the feeling. "Nggh...f-faster, sensei..."

Akihiko chuckled. "As you wish, my cute pet," he rasped as he went faster, thrusting his hardening cock into a faster tempo. Misaki parted his lips, mewling loudly as pure pleasure began to overtake the lower parts of his body. Nothing inventive could formulate his thoughts—not with that delectable cock filling him to the brim, while casting his mind into that gorgeous heaven.

"U...Usami-sensei," Misaki whined, helplessly lost as the author's thrusts racketed his brain into a sea of friction. "Ngh—ahhh!"

Akihiko growled, grinding his hips into that vivid wall of wetness. It was amazing how the boy could designate such a response from him. He didn't think he could ever lose control—at least, not like this. He desperately tried maintaining his composure, but the dominant side of him—the side that wanted to possess the teen—could not be restrained. He moved his dick in a delicious circle as the boy continued to scream for his name, prolonging the gradual sensation that was yearned by both of them.

He feasted his eyes upon Misaki's backside, and a victorious smirk had flickered before his handsome face. Just meeting that hot, spanked bottom with every thrust made him quake in gluttonous joy. The boy possessed such a beautiful round. It was the softest he'd ever touched, the prettiest he'd ever seen. It was flawless...and he couldn't help but want to make a mess out of it.

Snarling, he raised his hand in the air, and brought it down to the reddening bottom with a hard smack. The spank was boisterous and Misaki screamed, arching forward slightly.

"S-sensei!" The teen exclaimed, moaning in painful pleasure as Akihiko's fingernails dug into his skin, driving him wild. "Haaah...s-stop...it hurts—"

"You think you're allowed to argue with me, pet?" Akihiko chastised, amused. He spread those rosy mounds with his fingers, and continued to plow that ass for all it was worth. "You have no say in what happens within your punishment," he trailed on, loving the way his kitten would moan, while pushing his face onto the desk. "And I expect you to abide by that rule."

The flaring boldness of Akihiko's command raked a shameless quiver throughout the teen's frame. He was embarrassed, but he couldn't erase the hidden feelings of arousal. He could deny all he wanted, yet he knew his insides thrived from the utter the roughness of that spank. He blushed vividly, knowing it was wrong to love this side of his professor, the kinky, corrupted side. He let out a whimper as Akihiko's thrusts had pushed him further onto the desk, causing his tender nipples to rub against the biting metal, adding even more friction into the aching pleasure.

"Mnngh...ahhh," Misaki mewled out, tears of pleasure trailing down his flushed face.

"Does it feel good, Misaki?" Akihiko purred, lifting his hand to hit the sweet ass one more. Misaki screamed as the blaring torment shot through his behind, yet the blissful throb from his leaking erection made it all worth it.

"Fuck!" Akihiko hissed, slamming into that cavern with no restraint. He let loose a terrible grin as one thrust in particular made the teen see stars.

"There—ah! Ohhh...Usami-sensei!" Unadulterated bliss enclaved the teen's vision as the blistering fire began to overcloud him. He mewled and writhed as that gorgeous cock continued it's relentless pace, fucking him with forcefulness he never knew even existed. "Ohh, that hurts," he moaned in delight, tightening his grip upon the moving desk.

Throughout the mist of passion, the desk was moving partially along the author's movements. In some part of his mind, the man knew he should have felt concerned—after all, their constant romping could cause serious damage amongst his wooden floor. Yet in the heat of the moment, Akihiko couldn't give a flying fuck what happened to his floors—he'd pay for them later. Right now, all he was concerned about was fucking the shit out of the moaning beauty beneath him.

"Sensei," Misaki whimpered, shuddering violently as that calloused hand tumbled upon his ass once more. "N-no...haaah!" The author plowed into the boy without any thought or care, swindling his innocent mind into a wave of endless lust. The feeling was indescribable, and the teen thought he'd passed out from the sheer sensation. Yet the author never faltered within his movements. He continued to take the boy, moving fast and strong inside him...and that's where the teen had lost control.

He exploded violently around his lover, his insides melting into a puddle of bliss as the last of his screams echoed it's satisfied finish.

The author relished every inch of the teen's cries before succumbing to that final moment of release. There was nothing better than those walls grappling around him before a roar of need escaped his throat, and he coated the teen's insides with a fountain of cum.

Groaning, Akihiko pulled out the teen slowly, before witnessing his cum trickling down that quivering entrance. He growled low in his throat. He didn't know why, but the sight of his semen trailing down that lower body was so satisfying that it was almost perverted. Misaki was covered amongst the man—and not just by his seed. Akihiko's scent was polished amongst his sweet flesh; for their sweat mingled to leave a new aroma within the air. The teen smelled of sex, and him, and honestly...it was the perfect combination—like the most magnificent perfume.

Slowly, the man released his hold upon the teen before watching him slide off the desk, and fall to his knees upon the cold wooden floor. Akihiko chuckled at the sight—for his kitten was just too cute. After a moment, the author gradually dropped to his knees before scooting closer to smaller male in front of him. He wrapped his arms amongst the shivering frame of his mate, and held him close.

"You took your punishment very well, Takahashi," the writer breathed, nuzzling kisses against the teen's neck. "I'm very proud of you."

Misaki's cheeks flared in embarrassment. "Th-Thank you, sensei."

Throughout the seconds their cuddle lingered, nothing more was said between the two. Yet that didn't mean their silence was hazardous—as far as they were concerned, the stillness that was building between them was one of visual comfort, something they both took to heart.

"Uhh...Usami-sensei?"

The corners of Akihiko's lips curved upwards. "Yes, Takahashi?"

Misaki squirmed within the embrace, obviously nervous. "I...would appreciate if you didn't bring this up incident to anyone," he said in a hopefully calm voice, casting his gaze downward. "It's much...too embarrassing, sensei."

Akihiko grinned. "Now why would I want to share that vital piece of information with all my other students?" The author said with a chuckle, traces of amusement tainting his eyes. "Really, Takahashi. Do you honestly think that low of me?"

"N-no!" Misaki exclaimed, shaking his head quickly. "Of course, I didn't! It's just...well, with the punishment...I...I thought—"

"Misaki," Akihiko rasped, loving the little shiver that raked through the boy just from calling him his given name. "I can assure you—no one will know of your punishment," the writer assured, nibbling the teen's earlobe. "That's our own dirty little secret."

Misaki swallowed. His thighs ached with a growing tension he couldn't recognize.

"Besides," the author trailed on, planting kisses upon those luscious cheeks. "What happened within my office was exclusively between us. You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you like that," he let loose in a vivid purr. "I was only too happy with your decision to defy me—it made the outcome much more easier. Yet rest assured, Misaki. There is no one else—only you are capable of making my heart race."

Misaki's heart fluttered happily despite the naughty edge those words incorporate. It was amazing how the author could say such things so easily, yet the boy knew he wouldn't have it any other way. They were two halves that made a whole—and the love that nestled them were greater than anything else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Forgive me for the ending—I honestly tried. ^^;;
> 
> The next chapter will be here shortly. I can't give you all an exact date, yet I can say it's currently in the making. However, for those who haven't read it, I created a long, lost chapter for my "Let the Games Begin" series. It's called "Secrets From The Heart". So go and read that one if you haven't already! I'm sure you'll like it...or at least, I hope so! ^^;; 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope to see you all in the next chapter! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ


	14. Beloved Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! I have to admit writing this was a bit of a challenge, but I did my best for my readers. Hopefully everyone can find something within this to enjoy. :)

Opening the front door to his penthouse, Akihiko breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes, he truly detested the benefits that came with being a successful writer.

Well, perhaps that wording choice was a bit much. He didn't exactly detest his career choice. As far as he was concerned, he was content conjuring his own realities on the vacant screen of his laptop; it was the hassle of selling those realities to the public that always seemed to irritate him.

He hated the pressure Aikawa put on him to advertise these fantasies, it just wasn't necessary in his opinion. Yet he knew it wouldn't be wise to voice out those honest thoughts—not unless he wanted to be brutally murdered by the devil herself. The best he could truly do was endure the tiring events. Sure, it was annoying, but it would least get his editor off his ass.

As he closed the door behind him, the author had noticed a few things. One, he seemed to register the darkness that plastered over the surroundings of his penthouse. While it didn't bother him, to say it was soothing was a bit unnecessary. Second, the stillness that coated his apartment building ringed with unfamiliarity. His lover was not a quiet creature; he usually welcomed him home. Yet before he could questioned that aspect, he noticed the trails of light that flickered upstairs.

Curious, the author strided up the staircase, ascending softly amongst the steps as his hand trailed along the smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was plastered amongst that ringing obscureness, the only light that originated from the corridor was the glowing streak that infiltrated Akihiko's bedroom. Walking faster, his footsteps echoed throughout the floorboards before he reached the door to his bedroom.

Securing the doorknob tightly, it twisted easily under his hands. He let the door fall open, and stepped inside. For a moment, nothing but brightness claimed his vision, yet as his eyes acclimatized with the setting before him, a gasp was torn from his lips.

Curled on the top of his bed laid Misaki—yet it wasn't his presence that frozen Akihiko's body into place. It was rather what the teen was wearing—or lack of, for that matter. Every inch of his milky skin was exposed, causing him to look delectably vulnerable. Around his neck, he wore a collar as a sign of being Akihiko's pet. The cat ears on his head matched the color of his messy hair. Upon further inspection, the author also noticed a tail that was somehow attached to the boy's body.

Feasting his eyes on the sight before him, Akihiko decided that his cute lover closely resembled a playful little kitten that had just arisen from a nap...and he couldn't wait to make that kitten purr underneath him.

The thoughts that troubled him throughout the evening had slowly faded away, growing into nothing more but a distant memory. The feelings of stress, pressure, and the annoying sense of duty—it all vanished. Nothing occupied his attention but the glaring bulge that started to arise, making him succumb to the heavenly feelings of arousal. Slowly, he walked toward the boy, shrugging out of his business coat while undoing the tie on his shirt.

Looking at the man before him made the teen canter towards the deepest rhapsody. His lustrous hair spilled over the collar of his white shirt. He worked on the buttons of his shirt in a hurry, then took it off, revealing the enticing sight of those gorgeous abs that screamed masculinity. It never failed to take Misaki's breath away. The author inched even closer, determined to be acquainted with his newly owned pet. Despite his hurried movements, each step was measured, filled with inimitable grace, as though he walked on thin air.

"You're so thoughtful, Misaki," Akihiko praised, making his way towards the bed. "Were you waiting for me to come home? Oh, you're such a good little kitten."

Misaki simply purred in response, doing his best to stay in character. The author smirked, and settled amongst the sheets, resting his back upon the wooden headboard. Eagerly, the kitten sat up and crawled towards Akihiko; letting out a pleased sigh as his Master stroked behind his ears, like he would for a real cat. He leaned forward and nuzzled his head into that comforting hand, loving the gentle touch his Master inflicted.

Akihiko chuckled, amused. "Did you like that, Misaki?" He whispered huskily, scratching those ears a bit more sluggishly. "Do you approve of Master's touch?"

His kitten said nothing, he merely purred yet again—all of which aroused hilarity within the author. Misaki was undeniably cute. Time had done nothing to immune the author from the perfection of that face, and he was sure that he would never take any aspect of the teen for granted. His eyes traced over those delicate features: from his heart-shaped face, to the sharp angle of his cheekbones, until he reached the luscious fullness of those of lips—which was now twisted into an expression of pure pleasure. Akihiko just couldn't get enough of it.

Deliberately, he leaned towards that blushing face, smirking devilishly as those pools of emerald meet his erotic gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Misaki," Akihiko whispered, trailing his touch amongst his kitten's golden skin. He kissed those cheeks lovingly, brushing his lips everywhere. "It just makes my heart ache..."

Mewling, the teen shifted his body forward, crawling towards the man until he was straddling his Master's lap. Akihiko grunted in approval, placing his hands on those slender hips, loving the feel of his kitten's warmth.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about this all evening." It was true. Throughout the restlessness of his troublesome evening, all that consumed his mind was the delectable feast that was waiting for him at home. He knew Misaki would make an effort to please him—after all, he still was the victor of their reigning bet. Yet he never imagined his kitten would transform into something that was positively...fuckable. His costume—or lack of, for a better word—surprised the man. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Misaki would allow such naughtiness to prosper. It was exciting, to say the least.

Misaki palmed the man's chest, leaning closer until his mouth reached that gorgeous face, and simply...licked the man, covering the man's face with kisses. Akihiko chuckled, amused with his kitten's behavior. His laughter was soon accompanied by groans as Misaki continued to taste his skin.

"My sweet, sweet kitty," the author teased, tightening his grip upon those luscious hips. "You've never been so affectionate with your movements, before...mmm," he groaned, surrendering to that tongue that raked through his senses. "I love it when you use that tongue of yours, Misaki."

A shiver trickled down the teen's frame. Oh _,_ how he loved to be devoured by those sweet confessions. It never failed to render him within that realm of ecstasy. His Master always knew what to say—always chose the perfect words that plundered his will to fight almost instantly. Heatedly, he grinded his hips upon his Master's bulge, relishing the sounds that escaped the elder's lips. Unable to help himself, he pushed his body into that strong built, fully aware that he was giving himself to the author's heat.

Akihiko let out a wicked laugh, utterly satisfied with the turn of events. Ultimately, he palmed the nape of Misaki's neck and pulled him in for an enticing kiss. The softest sigh escaped the teen's lips as their mouths met, their lips sliding together. At first, Akihiko kept it slow and sweet, his fingers dancing within those chocolate locks, holding his kitten in place as he moved his mouth over his. Then, he settled into the kiss, demanding more of that hot mouth. Misaki mewled, overwhelmed by the intensity, but followed suit nonetheless.

The blissful contact of his Master's lips raked fire throughout Misaki's bloodstream. He couldn't think—he couldn't process anything. The only movements his body endorsed was the gradual continuation of that aching kiss. Akihiko's mouth brushed brutally over his, as though he were asserting his dominance over his kitten's physique. And then, quite distinctively, the gradual power of that kiss flickered away...wrenching the teen from that breathtaking experience.

Akihiko's lips were still before his own were. He opened his eyes and found the man staring at him with a mixture of admiration and greed.

"You're one splendid kisser, my pet. I don't know how I manage to overcome such seduction."

Those words should have angered the kitten, but the need to please his Master was much too great. He was nothing but aroused, and he would show his Master just what a good pet he could be. Slowly, he rendered himself towards Master's gaze...and simply meowed at him. The author chortled, amused with the direction of his kitten's actions. He raised his hand to stroke those heated cheeks, admiring the timidness that blazed those perfect orbs.

"You made such a lovely sound," the author murmured, gently stroking Misaki's jaw. "Such a clever kitten you are."

It was ridiculous how quickly the teen's body responded. Just a simple utterance of praise, and his breath declined; his cock, hardening greatly between his legs, twitched and threatened to swell all the more. He meowed loudly in response, nuzzling his cheek against that icy hand. It wasn't long before he resumed his earlier activities, and began licking his Master's fingers, loving the distinctive taste that belonged only to him.

Another chuckle erupted from Akihiko's lips. "Look at you, being such a sweet kitten," he marveled, adoring the ministrations the teen continued to provide for him. "Oh, you're such a perfect little pet."

Hearing that honesty of those words bristled fire within the teen. He felt his body flaring to life, relinquishing rivulets of warmth that spilled throughout his limbs. It became too much for him. Adrenaline—pure liquid molten survival—made him react to those delicious words. He couldn't help himself. Swiftly, he ceased his preceding actions and began to suck on his Master's fingers, closing his eyes in utter embarrassment.

Akihiko's eyes darkened. "Misaki..."

The teen's blood roared in his ears as he sucked, pausing occasionally to lick those delicious digits. He wasn't sure why he was responding to his Master so shamelessly, but frankly, it didn't matter. Nothing was more important than satisfying his Master's needs. Of course, Misaki was well aware of his shocking confession, but at the heat of moment, he didn't care. He wanted his Master to be proud of him. He wanted him to pet his ears and praise him for being a good little kitty.

"You're such a responsive little kitten," the author breathed, leaning in closer to bite those deceptive ears. Misaki shuddered, pearls of pre cum dampening upon his flesh. "You have no idea what that does to me."

The teen released the author's fingers and purred out in pleasure, drunken with lust. He pressed his body against that vigorous frame, offering his neck to the man in willful submission. Grinning, the writer accepted his kitten's offering, and latched on to that shivering flesh, leaving possessive marks to show everyone who he belonged to. He drew the writhing teen closer, skimming his hands over the softness of his back before snaking down to grab a handful of that luscious ass.

Misaki liberated a soft sigh of pleasure, utterly delighted with his Master's touch. He could feel the bulge at the front of his Master's pants pressing suggestively against the juncture of his thighs, and with each rotation of the elder's hips, the pressure and fiction only increased the teen's arousal even higher.

Akihiko growled; just hearing the sweet cries of submission made the hunger within him pulsate. He grinded his cock against the teen, needing to feel that nectarous flesh once more. It wasn't long before he released his hold upon the teen, licking the honeyed wounds he conceived upon that quivering neck. He grated his teeth and his eyes became harsh. Lust erupted from every pore of his body. His dick throbbed. He'd tasted the utter sweetness of his kitten, and he wanted to be inside the boy—like, now.

But the kitten had other plans, because he pulled away, planting kisses upon Akihiko's neck as he wounded his way down his chest, using his hands and mouth to drive the author mad. Misaki razed his Master's nipples with the tips of his fingers, dragging his tongue over one, and then the other. Akihiko sucked in a breath as a lightening bolt of sensation skewered into his cock, knocking him breathless against the force.

"Oh, that feels good, Misaki."

And it was nothing but the truth. The way he touched him drove the author insane. The teen was torturing him with his fingernails, raking them down his body, his mouth following his touch. He licked the author, dragging his teeth over his skin until the writer had lifted his hips off the bed. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he wasn't sure if he wanted more or if he couldn't stand it. Yet as the seconds lingered, he knew he was awaiting that gratification to surround the neediness of his cock.

And when he felt those hands undoing the buttons of his fly, he was ready to beg.

But he didn't have to, since the teen wrapped his fingers around the base and stroked it, causing the tightness within his balls to blossom. And when he witnessed that face trailing closer to his shaft, he couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

"Very good," the author praised, stroking those ears affectionately. "You've done so well, my sweet pet. Master's very proud of you."

Misaki's heart jumped, its rate accelerating. The love dripping from his Master's words rendered him breathless, making his chest swell with pride. Akihiko chuckled from that reaction. Silly boy. Even within the mists of passion, he always found a way to be so cute. It was one of the traits he loved from the boy—but enough of that, now. He'd cherish the teen later. Right now, he was in need of his kitten's servitude.

"Now," he said roughly. "Open your mouth and suck my cock."

Excited from the flare of that command, Misaki pressed his lips to the side of that cock, and licked openly. The wet touch, the velvety glide, it made the author's hips clenched. He lifted his face to the heavens, stared at the blank ceiling before he closed his eyes, savoring his kitten's licks.

"Yes, Misaki," he hissed, pressing his hand to the back those silky locks. Misaki mewled, inhaling the scent of his Master's cock. It was delicious, so thick and manly that he wanted to drown in the mere taste of it. As he flattened his tongue on the underside of his cock and licked his way up the head, he saw that cock rewarding him with a hot burst of pre cum.

He couldn't wait to devour it all. His mouth opened and he caught the flash of pre cum, loving the tangy taste of it as it seared upon his tongue. Swiftly, he flicked his tongue upon the erection before engulfing it completely within his mouth.

"God, I adore you," Akihiko expressed, his voice thick. "You gorgeous thing—taking everything I give you. Ngh, you're such a perfect pet."

Misaki whined, relishing the words of his Master. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted—the sinful praise of his Master. How he loved absorbing his Master's compliments. It made the fulfillment of executing his needs much more satisfying. Happily, he moaned in the back of his throat as he tasted the rawness of his Master, quenching his thirst with every flick of his tongue.

"Oh, listen to you purr, Misaki," the writer gushed, gazing down at his lustful kitten. He licked his lips, his features contorting in blissful agony. "Ahhh...you always make such delicious sounds. I can't wait to fuck that greedy little hole of yours."

Misaki's pulse throbbed beneath his skin, as though his body were delighted from the promise of that luscious statement. Candidly, he sucked the man harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he drew pressure on the thick head. His inner kitten was purring gleefully as he heard the heated groans escaping his Master's throat. This was all too intoxicating, he couldn't get enough of Akihiko's taste. The bell on his collar jingled with every movement—the sound was so ingrained within his subconscious that his cock had hardened all the more.

"Mmm, that's it, Misaki," Akihiko groaned out, stroking the fake fur of his kitten's ears. "Get it nice and wet for me. Nghhh...you're doing such a fantastic job."

Misaki whined at that, his stomach lurching eagerly in response. Oh, this was just too much! The growing ache between his legs had spiraled drastically until he knew it was going to drive him insane. He felt empty and hollow—it had been two whole days since his Master's cock had filled him to the brim. He needed more...he desperately needed more!

As if hearing his kitten's plea, the author had leaned forward until his hand reached Misaki's privates parts. Very slowly, a smirk graced his lips.

"My God. Look at you, Misaki. You're dripping." Akihiko sounded awed. His hand making slick sounds as it slid along his kitten's shaft, conceiving the perfect mewls from his lover. "I bet it hurts, doesn't it? You're so hard, Misaki. You probably want to come so badly."

 _Yes...oh, yes._ Misaki thought, his blood singing. The velvety softness of that statement rendered him immobile, making him succumb to his Master's sexual torment. The teen was slowly beginning to lose himself, his head becoming murky with troubled thoughts as he continued to taste that throbbing dick. He shifted his knees further apart, swaying his hips invitingly to make the tail he was wearing all the more noticeable.

Although the author was pleasured beyond compare, he couldn't help but flicker his sight towards that moving tail. It was silly thought, of course, but he desperately wanted to know how his kitten had kept it in place. Slowly—while in the midsts of his blowjob—he shifted his body forward until one of his hands had reached the shivering bottom, trailing it closer until it reached that roused entrance. It was there where Akihiko had discovered an wondrous fact: the tail was connected to an anal plug. Which—in literal sense—meant that what was holding it the entire time were the luscious muscle within the boy's rectum.

Losing control, the author extended his reach towards the tail, and twisted the plug in even deeper. The kitten liberated a muffled cry, while his Master stroked his hair with his other hand.

"Sweet kitten, did you like that?"

 _Yes._ Misaki thought, pushing his ass towards his Master's hand, loving the slick squishing sound as that plug sank further into his asshole. The author's movements felt so dirty, so good. He could feel his muscles contracting wildly as the plug was moving inside of him, hitting the walls of his sensitive ass.

Akihiko fucked his kitten with the plug for a few minutes, rendering his movements slow and messy, until Misaki felt his lubricant dripping out and down his buttocks. Then, rather abruptly, the writer had eased the tail from his kitten's entrance. Misaki whined in protest, attempting to tighten his muscles to keep the plug where it was, but it slipped free with a squelch anyway.

"Patience, pet." Akihiko chuckled. "I'll get to the main event just in a moment. There's no need to act so disorderly. After all, you want to be a good kitty, don't you?"

Misaki answered the man by releasing a muted whine. Yes, he wanted to be a good kitty—that was all he ever wanted. Nothing was better than Master's praise; nothing in the whole wide world. It was the sole purpose of his existence, and he relished the fact he could please his Master. He let out a whimper as he felt those hands flickering towards his entrance. _Yes, Master, please_. He wanted those fingers to infiltrate his hole, to cripple him blind with mindless pleasure.

He supposed having such thoughts would shame his normal half, but at the moment, he really didn't give a damn. He was succumbing to his inner kitten, that's all that mattered to him. And what better way to present that factor than fantasizing his basic instincts. Like lying within the covers as his Master played with his asshole, petting his hair while telling him what a perfect kitten he was—it was the perfect scenario for him.

"Very good, Misaki," the writer said approvingly. "Nggh...that's it. Use that tongue of yours. As long as you keep that perfect little ass up for me." Then, there was a hand on Misaki's bottom, a pair of fingers circling around his entrance. "Oh, Misaki. You got yourself so wet for me. Good boy. So well-behaved."

Misaki shuddered in pleasure, then let out a moan as his Master's finger slipped inside. It didn't matter to him how sudden it was, how the pain had momentarily briefed him. All he knew was that it felt gloriously wrong to be opened up like that—not that he minded, of course.

"Yes, Misaki," Akihiko murmured, nudging another finger into that hot haven, smirking as soon as the teen had wiggled his hips. Trails of seed and lubricant splattered down Misaki's thighs, and his collar clinked as he squirmed. "God, you're perfect."

Misaki's cock swelled visibly, aching under the merciless force his Master set upon it. _Usagi-san_ , he mewled within his mind. _Ahhh_. He couldn't take much more of this—the grueling factor of those forbidden words. It just wasn't enough. He could feel his member throbbing alongside his frantic heartbeat, and he let out a sobbing moan with each pulse.

"You're quite the bold thing, aren't you?" Akihiko mused, groaning slightly as that tongue burst another wave of pleasure through him. "Playing with your kitty toys, working yourself wide open for me." He slid a third finger in, licking his lips as that hot flesh had gripped him. "You must really want it."

His kitten didn't answer him, he merely pressed his lips to the side of his cock, licking it slowly. Akihiko groaned, greatly amused. He slammed his fingers against the tightness of that cavern, having enough of their gentle foreplay. Misaki arched, shivering openly. He flicked his tongue over the tip of Akihiko's erection, and then swallowed him whole.

The author groaned yet again, helplessly aroused. It was amazing to watch his cock disappear into that mouth while at the same time, feeling the suction—that wet heat that surrounded him. He could hear that collar jingling ceaselessly; a seductive carol that went along with his kitten's breathless moans.

And that's when the author had drastically lost control.

"That's enough," he growled, grabbing a fistful of Misaki's hair, yanking it upward so the teen was forced to meet his beastly gaze. "I'm in need of something else, my pet."

Before the kitten could respond, he felt those fingers leaving his heated entrance, and all that ascended from him was a pathetic whimper. How he hated this wretched emptiness—it made him actually feel the echo his Master resonated. His hole was gaping shamelessly; the muscles around it trying to tighten over nothing. It was an embarrassing sight to behold—well, for Misaki that is.

Yet before he could vent this frustration, he caught himself falling into mindless pools of lilac. It was amazing how easily he'd fallen; he could drown in them and never want to resurface.

"Turn around," the author said. "Get on your hands and knees and push your ass out for me."

Misaki's heart, racing already, spluttered frantically. There was nothing that could ever prepare him for the explicit detail that lingered within his Master's words. It destroyed him every time. Euphoria, blazing and feral, shot puddles of unbridled passion rushing down his veins. Nothing could stop him at this moment. He was primed and ready—had been from the moment they started. Wordlessly, he abided to that command and slowly pulled free of his Master's hold. Turning around, he lowered himself onto the bed, resting his upper body upon his hands and knees.

"You're a rather tempting sight," Akihiko said gruffly, brushing his hands over the teen's ass. Misaki flinched, but it was a gentle caress, only prepping him only for more. The author chuckled, clutching both cheeks softly. "Relax, my sweet kitten. Your Master will take care of you. I promise."

Misaki panted, his eyes wide as he stared at the winkled bedsheets below him. The author's grip had tightened and within a fraction of a second, his cock had slipped in, infiltrating the tightness of his luscious heat. Misaki bit his lower lip, panting through his nostrils. Although the anal plug had dilated him long enough, there was still that hot wave of pain that came from accepting someone as large as Akihiko. Still, even though it'd mildly bothered him, there was still something exciting about having that cock tearing through his entrance.

Misaki pulsed as his Master thickened inside him, his body adjusting to him. He gasped, tears of pleasure burning his eyes. This was achingly sweet, a powerful aphrodisiac that made him clench around that perfect cock.

"Moan for me Misaki," Akihiko breathed, thrusting into that tight cavern. "Let me hear your beautiful voice."

Whimpering, the teen shook his head. He wasn't allowed to structure such conduct—his Master would never forgive him! After all, animals couldn't talk.

"Misaki," that voice groaned, fucking that cavern much more hastily. "It's alright. I'll give you permission just this once."

"Ngnn...ahhh..." It was as though someone had increased the volume, for the kitten's voice was getting louder at every wake. "Ohhh..."

Pure triumph had decorated that perfect face. Oh, the boy was just too precious—yet that wouldn't save him for what the writer had in store. Slowly, he pierced into that splendid fire, loving the cries that continued to escape the teen. It wasn't long before he conceived the perfect rhythm, fucking his kitten without any sense of reservation.

Misaki screamed as his Master prolonged that vivid ache, rendering him into a perfect ball of submission. It was as though the author was seeping his crazed lust into his veins, and he couldn't fight it. He and his dominance possessed the teen, making the hunger between them all the more visible. Misaki had cried out, his voice hoarse as his Master had taken him over and over again, overwhelming him in every possible position.

"Ahhh! Oh, Master! Please!"

Akihiko gritted his teeth, releasing a string of profanities as he continued claiming that hot body. Kami, the boy was too sweet. How he loved seeing that adorable face saturating in the deepest pleasure. It was beautiful—the way that blush clouded that erotic face as it tried reaching for that gratifying need of release. It was painfully enticing. He had no idea what he did to the man when making that cute face, for his resolve always crumbled like a tower of sand. It was beyond embarrassing, yet he didn't mind that shameful secret...not when he witnessed that luscious face falling as he claimed him all over again.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," the author confessed at some point. "You're all I could ever want, Misaki."

The sex between them was passionate, flooding into a cocoon of brilliant warmth. At one point, the kitten was riding his perverted Master, the collar making the sweetest sounds as he bounced upon that delicious erection, losing every inch of his sanity. It was unreal, surrendering to pleasure like this—but then again, when has anything between them been anything but passionate?

"Right there, Misaki," the writer purred, pumping his cock into that sweet paradise. "Oh, God, yesssss..."

Misaki mewled, quivering shamelessly as the pleasure raked throughout his limbs, clenching his eyes shut. His mouth opened and his breath rushed out of him. His whole body reverberated with the rush of euphoria. It was maddening, the way that cock barged into his heated walls, he didn't think he could take much more of it. His thighs tightened, and his toes curled helplessly, radiating lust that shot through him like a deathly current. "Ahhh!"

"Come for me, Misaki," Akihiko growled, tightening his grip on those luscious thighs. "Right now—I want to see that fucking face of yours."

The blistered fire that rolled through Misaki's body, it was so hot, so passionate, so utterly _delicious_. He screamed, coming hard as he threw himself forward, lifting and slamming down upon that hardened member.

Watching the boy come was pure magic. He went on with full force, his expression surrendering to the ultimate passion. Akihiko thrusted deep with all he had until he couldn't hold back any longer, yet before he could reach that sweet release, his kitten had pressed his hands upon his chest, signaling him to stop.

If there was any situation where the author wanted to whine, it would have been at this moment. How could the boy be so cruel? Granted, he may have pissed the boy off at times, but that did NOT mean he deserved a denied release! Just who the hell did this boy think he was?!

Yet before he could express this irritation, he felt that body sliding away from him, all of which conceived confusion within the man. What...was his kitten doing? Didn't he want to please his only Master? Just what was going on? Yet all questions were answered the moment he witnessed the boy trailing downward, stopping only until his face had reached his unattended member.

For a moment, the author was surprised. Yet when that tongue flicked over the tip of his erection, nothing but a filthy smile designated that perfect face.

"I see," Akihiko chuckled, tangling his fingers into that brown hair. "You want some of Master's milk, don't you?"

His kitten didn't answer him. He merely engulfed the erection before him, rolling his tongue over the head of his cock, licking it as though he were tasting a lollipop.

Akihiko hissed in breath, digging his fingers into those messy locks. Watching the head of his cock wet from that mouth made his balls tighten blissfully. And when the teen engulfed him yet again and squeezed him with a swallow, he knew he wasn't going to last.

"Misaki," he warned, panting heavily. "I...I'm going to come."

His kitten grabbed the base of his cock, and slowly began to pump him while bobbing his head up and down his cock, flickering his tongue over him. Akihiko groaned loudly, feeling his orgasm approaching like a herd of elephants. Feverishly, he tightened his grip upon that silky hair, thrusting his cock into that wonderful mouth...and that's when he surrendered to that gorgeous heat.

"Oh, yeah." He exploded, filling that mouth with hot cum, his body shaking with effort as he released everything he had. Misaki sucked him hard, squeezing his balls until there wasn't an inch of seed left.

Leisurely, the author settled into the covers, feeling the kitten's pounding heart resting against his thigh. He sighed, breathing slowly as the tiredness began to consume him. For a moment, his thoughts shifted aimlessly, as though they were being whirled away by that distinctive world of unconsciousness. It bothered him at first, yet as the seconds lingered, the drowsiness begin to loosened its hold upon him—giving him the opportunity to think more clearly.

When he finally raised his head, he smoothed a hand over the boy's hair, relishing the soft sighs that escaped his kitten. Nothing more happened as the seconds faltered. Misaki seemed content lying there, resting alongside his Master, yet somehow...the author knew there was something else his kitten desperately wanted.

He buried his fingers into that chestnut hair, ruffling the edges affectionately. "Beautiful kitty," the author said with a smile, "You were perfect, tonight."

Misaki blushed, embarrassment coursing through from the sweetness of those words. Baka Usagi! He always said the most stupidest things! Yet in end, if he were honest with himself...he really didn't mind hearing those cheesy words at all.

With a mewl, he inched closer to his Master and made a low, rumbling sound when the author began to scratch behind his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I know—this was all so terribly corny! xD 
> 
> Forgive me. I was trying to insert the theme of fluff within this chapter, but I don't think it came out the way I intended. As far as I'm concerned, it still came out dirty. ^^;; I apologize for that. It seemed a lot of my readers have been requesting it, since everyone thinks I have a rather cruel way of writing when it comes to sex scenes. xD Lol, I apologize for that, too. I don't mean to be rough with my writing, it just...happens. Hopefully that can explain it to everyone! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope to see you all real soon! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ


	15. Creamy Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I'm finally able to post up this new chapter! I apologize for the wait, you guys. I've been much too occupied with life, lately. 
> 
> Warning: Nothing major, really. Just references towards the ninth chapter. :)

"Hey!" Misaki exclaimed, "Not when I'm in the kitchen, you ass!"

Chuckling at the feisty response, Akihiko let his right hand slide downwards, the palm of his hand rubbing the teen's clothed erection. Applying more pressure, he began to massage his lover through his jeans, eliciting a weak and restrained moan.

"Ahhh, Usagi-san! I said stop—"

"But I don't want to, Misaki," the author drawled, his breath cutting into the teen's neck. "It's been such a long day at the office, and I desperately need to get my fill of you."

Misaki resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he couldn't believe the nonsense his lover was sprouting! It was ridiculous; he'd barely gotten started washing the dishes, and already the author was trying to jump his pants! Just what kind of shit was this? Was he guilty of something he didn't know about?

Yet when he thought about it, he supposed being trapped in an office all day _could_ deaden the one's brain cells. After all, that's where the author had been: stuck in his office all day trying to complete some assignment that should have been finished months ago. Misaki figured the man would have been tired. After all, wouldn't anybody be if they were forced to finish an endless amount of chapters? And yet, here the author was, fondling him from behind with an astonishing amount of energy.

To say he was surprised was indeed an understatement. He wasn't expecting his Master's touch at all, yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. All day, he yearned for nothing but the man's attention, yet he knew better than to pester his lover with such trivial nonsense. And so, throughout the day, Misaki had kept his distance. He ignored the needs traveling through him and kept himself occupied with chores. In a way, he knew his actions were bordering on foolishness, but he didn't care. He was just happy with his progress. Yet that all changed the moment evening had arrived. He was in the kitchen, cleaning the remainder of the dishes, before he felt it. That single, familiar brush on the back of his neck.

It was him.

A ripple of shock coursed through his skin. He didn't know why, but the mere discovery of the author's presence had given him the most peculiar sensation, much like he was swimming in uncharted territory. He knew without turning around: the author was there. He could feel those arms tightening around him, as though they were determined to grasp every inch of him. The familiar fragrance of tobacco and cologne lingered, filling the air with an enticing scent that screamed masculinity. Misaki almost lost himself to the mere sensation of it, but he desperately held on, fighting to retain in the present.

Swiftly, he turned his head and gazed at the man, annoyance brewing amongst his features. "Baka," he scowled, "Can't I clean the damn kitchen without you jumping me every five minutes?"

The author smirked. "You know that will never happen, Misaki," he said with a chuckle, nuzzling his head into that foundation of chestnut. He nearly groaned at the sweet scent of it. "You're simply too addictive for me to ignore."

"Well, that explains a lot," Misaki snorted.

"Misaki, I'm hurt," Akihiko teased, stroking the firmness of the teen's waist. "Haven't I been good to you, lately? I swear, you can be so cruel to me at times...but I think I can manage it."

The brunet rolled his eyes, unable to believe the bullshit his lover was sprouting. Really, did the man give a damn at all?

 _No, of course not._ Misaki thought, quickly chastising his mental assumptions. _Baka Usagi._

"You have no idea how easily you seduce me, Misaki," the author continued to purr, skimming his mouth along the edge of the teen's jaw. "It's just too unreal." He ran his hands below the texture of Misaki's shirt, feeling the warmth of that tempting stomach fluttering beneath his fingers. His mouth curved into a ravishing grin as that distinctive shudder coursed through the teen's abdomen.

"H...hentai," Misaki gasped, his voice losing volume as the author continued tasting the side of his neck. "I...I have to— _oh—_ wash the d-dishes _—_ "

"It can wait," Akihiko whispered, sucking hard at the base of Misaki's neck. "Right now, I just want to make a mess out of you."

Unable to help himself, Misaki let out a small moan before loosening his grip upon the dishes he was washing. Splashes of water drizzled upon him, yet the boy himself didn't notice. His attention was currently preoccupied with the magic designating from the author's mouth. "Selfish bastard," he rasped, making an attempt to feigned annoyance, yet failing miserably. "I hate you—ah!" His back arched uncontrollably against the lurking muscle of his Master. He whined, biting his lip, doing his best to fight the waves of desire that threatened to overwhelm him.

Akihiko chortled, flicking his tongue over the lovebite he'd just conceived into that luscious, tan flesh. "I love you too, Misaki," he whispered against that damp skin.

The teen desperately tried to suck a mouthful of air, but his whole body had tightened with anger, fear...and excitement. He could feel his heart racing beneath his fingers, while his privates tingled with sensation. He gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe this was happening to him— _again_! Really, would he ever catch a break? Yet that question was answered when the author had trailed a line of kisses through the side of his throat, his hands curving around the teen's luscious hips as he continued to devour him.

"Mngh!" Misaki called out, his body raking with heartless shivers.

The mere contact of those addictive lips sent flutters of solace surging throughout his system. It was ridiculous, the way that man used his mouth. Yet he couldn't fight the inexplicable warmth that swept through, making him clench his thighs as the arousal grew.

"God, you're so hot," Akihiko muttered against his neck, "I just want to fuck you right on this countertop."

Misaki's cheeks flamed from the ferociousness of that comment. "What is it with you saying these types of things?!" He exclaimed, desperately trying to control his racing heartbeat. "Don't you think I'm tired of hearing them?!"

"But doesn't it bring back memories?" Akihiko countered, breathing fire onto that shivering skin. "I'm sure you remember that wonderful time, Misaki."

Embarrassment infiltrated every part of the teen's being. Of course he remembered; there was no way in hell he could ever forget that scorching night. It was incredible, the first time the author had taken him in the kitchen. Never before had he experienced a power so vast, yet he relished every inch of that feeling. He could remember it now—the intensity, the madness, and the starving helplessness as his lover mercilessly fucked him against the arctic walls.

It was hard not to get consumed by the feeling, for the impending ache that ruptured between his legs had been so delicious. It was wonder in itself how he relinquished his stubbornness so easily, yet he did not regret it. Akihiko's movements demolished his sense of reasoning, making him accede to the auras of sensation. Yet despite those impending flaws, it wasn't the ravishment that broken him completely. It was the lingering whisper the author sprouted of those heated words.

If there was anything Misaki remembered about that night, it had to be the vulgar commentary his lover effortlessly expressed. He could feel the color rising against his cheeks as he memorized every detail those words produced. It brought forth the screaming lust that he always tried to suppress, and boy, did it butcher his last ounce of lucidity.

Akihiko smirked, a surge of triumph rippling throughout his frame. The boy was so easy to manipulate—he practically handed him the winning card every time! Of course, the writer didn't do it often, yet he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He knew the boy wanted to hear more, and rendering the teen's mind into an emotional mess had always been amongst his greatest pleasures.

"You're so good, Misaki," the writer confessed, his voice going thick with longing. "Sex with you is absolutely amazing. You're just so fun to play with."

Before the teen could reply, he felt that gorgeous mouth suckling amongst his neck, covering his flesh once more. Misaki could do nothing but mewl, feeling himself melt from the effortless action. Yet before he could succumb to the temptation completely, his lover had finally pulled away from him, saying, "There's just so much I want to do to you, tonight."

The indecency of the writer's tone aroused the teen, yet he hadn't expected to respond to it so lusciously. His bulge had tightened, while his body began to shake...turning into the most breathtaking sensation. Primitive longing dwindled his very thoughts, birthing him into a lustful creature. He wanted to see the man naked in all his muscular glory. He wanted to be underneath the man as he plunged in and out of him, surrendering to that gorgeous lust. Mewling, he squirmed within the author's arms, frantically trying to evade his emotions that were breaking him.

Devious laughter escaped from the man. The lengths Misaki would go to shadow his own emotions amused him to no end.

"There's no need to hide your emotions," he murmured, stroking against that luxurious skin. "We've spent enough time together for us to know what I want, and right now, all I want to see is that gorgeous body of yours."

Embers cascaded within the pit of Misaki's stomach as he slowly grasped the meaning of those explicit words. Under normal circumstances, he would have snapped at the man for allowing such arrogance to leave his mouth, yet at the moment, those thoughts didn't trouble him.

Completely immersed within his simmering thoughts, he didn't notice the man directly touching him until those hands were skimming within the confinements of his shirt. He whined at the coldness it inflicted, almost as though it were sending him on a strange high. He supposed thinking such things were foolish, yet he found great comfort in the hulking hand. The feel of it, the texture of his skin, the whole experience was similar to a kiss—terrifying...yet completely exhilarating at the same time. Each second was alive with vivid tension...and the teen never wanted to forget it.

With a snarl, the author shoved the teen against the wall, snapping him from his blissful thoughts. With the cold wall behind him and Akihiko's scorching body crushing him, the teen was in heaven. He could feel the author's erection nudging against his own, inducing delightful moans from him.

"Look how loud you're mewling for me," the writer marveled, stroking the boy's heated cheeks. "You must love seducing me, don't you?"

Nothing but a pathetic whimper resonated from the writhing kitten. His entire body was overloaded with sensation, it was impossible to fight it. Akihiko's palms cascaded over his trembling skin, squeezing whatever flesh he could clutch. Every time a handful was gripped, the teen lurched in his hold, pressing himself closer to the man's straining cock. He could taste the fire that consumed the air and he moaned as that distinctive, blistering heat rose within him.

"F...fuck me." The words were out of his mouth before Misaki could stop them, carrying with it a huskier pitch that he barely recognized as his own.

A chuckle resounded from Akihiko's chest, arousing the teen even further. "Oh, I plan to...but nothing's going to make me rush this, Misaki. You're just too tempting, and I'm not going to let an inch of you go by without my notice."

Before Misaki could even respond, the man had pulled him in for the most mesmerizing kiss, leaving both of them breathless. The winterish flavor of that addictive mouth spiraled the teen in the ultimate intoxication. The closer the man pressed to him, the more his stomach churned with raw intensity. Akihiko's tongue traced against his, and the fire between them burned brighter, hotter, more powerful with every new touch, every new exploration. Yet none of it was new.

"Misaki," the man rumbled, kissing the boy with every inch of his strength. "Ngnh..."

The whisper that brushed his mouth raked nothing but indecency, causing him to moan in an embarrassingly loud matter. In the deeper realms of his consciousness, he supposed he felt a bit uncomfortable. Yet a larger part of him noticed nothing, was aware of nothing, and understood nothing but the faltering essence of that kiss.

He felt those ruling fingers trailing under the texture of his shirt, and he shivered as that vivid coldness stroked his flesh. Oh, how he wanted to surrender himself to the feeling! Yet before he could manage it, his thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected action.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Misaki stuttered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Akihiko breathed, stroking that luscious flesh suggestively. "I'm undressing you."

"N-no!" Misaki exclaimed, smacking the man's hand away. "I can do it myself!"

The author raised an eyebrow at that remark. "Really?" He mused, a smile slowly flickering amongst his features. "But isn't that boring? Wouldn't you like to undress me, instead? Or is my clothing too complicated for you to handle?"

"Shut up!" Misaki snapped, glaring heatedly at those amused orbs. "Just watch me, old man!"

And with that notion, he immediately set to work: unloosening the folds of Akihiko's vest, until the clothing was completely removed from the author's body. "Hah!" Misaki proclaimed, triumph itching upon his features. "See? I told you I could do it!"

Akihiko smirked. "Go on..."

Scowling, the teen carried on with the bastard's wishes, and continued to shed the man's garments. At first, he was determined to wipe that stupid smirk off that face, yet as the seconds rampaged, he slowly began to feel self-conscious. He knew those eyes were raking upon him as he unbuttoned the shirt, and he fought the obvious blush that was threatening to arise. He tried to ignore the feeling, but he couldn't get himself to shake it off.

Deliberately, he looked up at the author, and his breath caught in his throat. The reason was stupid, of course, but he didn't expect to see that playful fire infiltrating those amethyst eyes. Diffidently, he looked away, not because he was outraged, but because he was afraid of witnessing something he wasn't prepared to see.

"Tell me," the author drawled, tilting Misaki's chin until he was forced to meet his gaze. "What were you thinking just now?"

"Nothing!" Misaki bellowed, slapping the author's hand away. "Only how annoying unbuttoning this damn shirt is!"

Akihiko chuckled, obviously amused by the sentences his kitten was conjuring. "Why do you lie to me knowing I can read your thoughts like an open book?" He brought his hand towards that blushing face, loving the embarrassed look infiltrating those pools of emerald. "You were longing for something, Misaki...and I'd appreciate it if you'd be more honest with m—"

His words were cut short as the teen kissed him with everything he had. Shock had barely registered within him; all he could focus on was the sudden gratification the teen was giving him. He groaned as those hands slid up his chest, caressing the vivid texture of his muscles. The temptation to take the boy right there was rather intense, yet he fought the primal urge. There'd be no benefit in losing control, he wanted to see what his kitten would do next.

Slowly, the teen pulled away, his lips parted and gasping. Akihiko had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"There," Misaki muttered, almost angrily as he processed his earlier deed. " _That_ was on my mind."

The writer couldn't help but release a snort of laughter. "Well, I'm flattered you decided to share that information with me."

"Shut up," Misaki grumbled, kissing his lover once again.

"Unh..." Akihiko growled, and he abandoned the thought of resisting his urges. Instead, he slipped his hands over the teen's ass and clutched it tightly.

Gasping, Misaki bit the author's lower lip in sexual turmoil. "Usagi-san."

When his kitten spoke, it snapped the man back to reality. He pulled back and dug his fingernails into that luscious ass. "As much as I love to take you here...I'm afraid I cannot act that urge. I have other plans for you, my sweet pet."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Wh...what?"

The author smirked. "You heard me," he sibilated, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "I have other things I'd like to try with you, upstairs."

A gasp tore through Misaki's lips before he could stop it. His cock, hardening greatly between his legs, swelled with glowing incitement. _Upstairs._ His knees knocked together and his chest traitorously lifted and fell as he breathed hard. "Baka! We...we can't..."

Akihiko chuckled and stepped backwards. "Come," he said slowly, holding out his hand. "Join me upstairs. I can think of other things we could be doing."

Misaki blushed at that remark. Idiot. It would be just like him to say that, too. The man was so used to getting whatever the hell he wanted, that he didn't know he'd turned into a world-class asshole. Yet the teen didn't go against that remark. Instead, he merely stared at that waiting hand, as if trying to evaluate his chances...yet that way of thinking didn't last for long.

Without giving himself the chance to back down, he grabbed the author's hand, his heart pounding wildly as the man let loose a filthy smile.

"I'm glad you decided to see things my way," Akihiko crooned, barely controlling the rasp within his voice. "I can't tell you how happy that makes me feel, but enough of that now," he paused, pulling them both towards the awaited exit. "Let's go to our bedroom. I think you'll like what I have plan for you."

He didn't miss the shudder that scraped through that tempting frame. He fought back the laughter that threatened to overshadow him. _No,_ he thought, trailing up the stairs with his partner. There'd be none of that now. All that concerned him was spending quality time with his lover, and he wouldn't ruin that moment by laughing at his kitten's behavior. There'd be plenty of time for that later, right now, all he wanted to do was to play with his lustful kitten.

Sinful images flickered before the author's eyes, casting his privates into an array of activity. Sure, it was an embarrassing concept to admit...yet in a matter of minutes, it wouldn't even matter to him anymore. Just the sight of his lover lying on top of the sheets before him fueled him with nothing but longing. He could imagine how tantalizing the body would look amongst the shadows, and he was sure it would be a glistening work of art.

He knew, once he started, there would be very little teasing involved, because once he tasted the boy, he would feast.

* * *

"Ahhh," Misaki mewled, squirming uselessly amongst the bedsheets. "Usagi-san!"

Pleasure stroked through every part of the teen as he was graced by those powerful hands, numbing him to nothing but the vivid texture of their coldness. He sighed, utterly melting from the contact as they trailed throughout his naked flesh. It was ridiculous how sensitive his body could be at times, he just didn't understand it.

The author skimmed his teeth over Misaki's shoulder, licking his way down until he reached that luscious nipple. He leaned forward, pursed his lips lightly, before blowing gently amongst those quivering nubs.

"Usagi-san...!"

The rasp within that voice, the need, the growing pleasure...it all shot fire within the author's bloodstream, compelling him to lose the very essence of his control.

"Shh..." Akihiko ordered, raising his head to meet that flustered gaze. "Don't fret, my love. I'll take care of you." He promised, bringing both of his hands to stroke those crimson cheeks. Leisurely, he inched his face closer until he meet those gorgeous lips, kissing the very breath out of the teen's lungs.

"Baka," Misaki muttered between the kiss, "Stop it! I don't want you putting that shit on me!"

The author released a careless chuckle. "Really, Misaki?" He challenged, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. "Is that how you honestly feel? Even after all the trouble I went through just to plan this event?" He sighed dramatically, leaning down to kiss that tempting neck. "I swear, you can be so rude sometimes."

"There you are spewing nonsense again," Misaki scowled, rolling his eyes. "Just what the hell am I supposed to think? You're here trying to put cream on me! I thought you didn't like sweets!"

"I don't," Akihiko admitted, raising slightly to meet his kitten's gaze. "I generally find them disgusting, but the thought of licking this substance off your body is more than inviting to me."

Misaki flickered his gaze away, his cheeks reddening. "Pervert."

Another chortle had liberated from the author's lips. "Only for you, Misaki."

Before the teen could utter anything else, those lips attacked him once more, rendering his body into a helpless seed. He closed his eyes as the warmth of that mouth swept over his, annihilating his senses while smoldering his fears away. Casually, without meaning to, he accepted the kiss, and tore down his walls of self-restraint. It was a wonder in itself how he allowed these actions to continue, yet in the heat of the moment, he supposed anything could happen.

"Misaki," the writer panted, breaking out from their kiss. "Let us begin. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the man was talking about. Slowly, the teen nodded his head in understanding, blushing profoundly as he did so. Garnering the approval from his lover, the author rose from his position, and grabbed the bottle of whipped cream that was on top of his drawer. He removed the cap, shook the bottle, before slowly positioning the spout against Misaki's chest.

He flickered his gaze towards those sensuous emeralds, smirking maliciously as a quiver raked through that gorgeous frame.

"Keep still," he uttered huskily, "I want to enjoy every inch of this moment."

Biting his lower lip, Misaki muttered a word of compliance. He was scared, of course, yet he knew better than to refuse that flaring command. He wasn't that stupid...still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't annoyed with the decision. Baka Usagi. He always made him participate in the most kookiest things!

Pressing the spout downwards, the author circled a generous amount of whipped cream amongst his chest, leaving a trail of substance that stood deliciously. Misaki gasped, shivering delectably as the luscious cream drew goosebumps at every wake—all of which shocked him profoundly. He never realized how tantalizing whipped cream could be: his very nipples were hardening from the touch...as though they were desperate for more.

Embarrassed, he found himself gazing up at Akihiko, who was licking his lips at the sight.

"Exquisite." He crooned, before leaning down to capture that sweet substance with his tongue. Misaki parted his lips, moaning drastically as that delicious muscle lathered across his skin. The author groaned in response, skimming his hands downwards as his tongue continued to lap up every inch of that scrumptious cream.

Misaki's breath quickened, his cheeks colored, while his body flared with aching need that couldn't be subdued. He let out a vivid cry of longing when he felt that mouth closing around his nipple, sucking hard at the sweet substance that lingered there. It wasn't long before he ceased his actions, and met that embarrassed gaze, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Do you have any idea how much I've fantasied about this?" He sibilated, relishing the pleasure that swept through those dazzling emeralds. Flustered, Misaki closed his eyes, unable to believe his body would respond in such a way.

Akihiko chuckled, throughly entertained by his kitten's performance. Seconds later, he brought his hands downward, stroking the every outline of that innocent face.

"I've planned this in my head millions of times...yet it was never like this," he whispered, leering boldly at that delicate frame. "It was never this intense. Yet you've always manage to surprise me, Misaki...and for that I must thank you." True to his word, he kissed the teen once more, brushing his lips across that mouth until he heard a mewl of meek protest. Chortling, he halted his movements, before planting his mouth upon that savory neck. "My God, Misaki."

Echoing cries materialized from the youngster's throat. In some ways, it was rather infuriating, yet he couldn't suppress the desire that simmered within. Arousal continued to attack him as the writer pressed kisses against the nape of his neck, rekindling the fires that stirred deep in his belly. He could feel his pulse quickening as he breathed in the heady scent of his Master, sending shiver after shiver throughout his state of consciousness.

"Usagi-san," Misaki whined, frustration clouding within his voice. "Stop...ngh!"

The author smirked, but continued to ignore the boy. He merely planted his mouth upon that neck, suckling the sweet taste that belonged only to Misaki. He reveled the moans that escaped the teen, for they were the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard. Ravenously, he sunk his teeth into that screaming flesh, relishing the vivid pleasure that arose from the scorching deed.

"You taste so good," the writer growled, bathing the teen's flesh with the sweep of his tongue. "If it's always like this, then eating sweets might not be so bad."

Misaki flushed from the praise, yet he quickly berated himself for feeling such pride. He knew it wasn't right to feel such things, so why was his control slipping away? Before he could fight it, however, a mewl had tore his throat. Startled, Misaki trailed his gaze upward to see that the man was watching his face closely, almost as though he were expecting something. Curious, Misaki flickered his gaze downwards only to gasp in total surprise.

The author had grabbed his neglected member, smirking maliciously as he pinched the very tip, sending torrents of the most addictive pain coursing through his body.

He drifted his eyes towards that handsome face, blushing yet again when he witnessed the author bringing up his fingers to lick off his excited fluids. Misaki moaned, the throbbing sensation between his legs was becoming much too unbearable, and he wasn't sure if he could take much more of it. "Usagi-san, please! I can't—!"

"Oh, I don't think so," the writer grinned. "I'm having too much fun to have you cum just yet."

Annoyance flared within those fiery emeralds. "Teasing bastard."

The author chuckled. "Oh, you have no idea how much of tease I can truly be, Misaki."

Before the teen could protest that statement, the writer had closed the space between them and claimed his lips for the umpteenth time. "Mmgh..." he murmured slowly, opening up his mouth to meet that probing tongue. Timidly, he pulled the man into a passionate embrace, whimpering eagerly. His Master tasted of champagne and peppermint, drowning him with its luscious intoxication. As the kiss deepened, Misaki felt the blistering ache rummaging his lower half, sending his blood haywire.

He moaned profoundly, while the author uttered a grunt in return. He felt the frostiness of those fingers as they roamed every inch of his frame, pulling him in for nothing but naughtiness. He sighed blissfully, relishing the startling contrast that oozed from their naked bodies.

Fire evaporated from their movements before the author had pulled away, his eyes hot and wild. "Open your legs for me," he growled harshly, savoring the shiver that raked beneath him. "It's time we move on to the next act."

Shyly, the teen complied with his lover's request and parted his legs alluringly. He knew those eyes were sweeping every inch of his frame, and despite his discomfort, he reveled the power it gave him.

"Is...is this how you want me?" He whispered, feeling the heat attacking his face.

The author said nothing, he merely assessed his kitten's form for a matter of seconds. Waves of passion overflooded his heart. There was no way to describe the lingering perfection that breached his vision, it was just too unreal.

"Of course," he purred finally, grabbing the bottle of whipped cream from the covers. He pressed the spout slowly, and drizzled a bounteous amount of substance upon that lovely cock. He grinned, licking his lips deliciously as he leaned downward. "You're absolutely perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I apologize for leaving it at such a teasing end, but the user who requested this one-shot practically insisted on it. ^^;; Don't worry, though. I'll find a way to continue this scene...but there won't be any sex. The next chapter will center around fluff. Maybe a date, perhaps? I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you guys reading! Hope to hear from you all real soon! (ﾉ-‿-)ﾉ･ﾟ:･ﾟ:･ﾟ


End file.
